Lightning and Thunder
by Irene Gerke
Summary: He didn't regret shaking the hand of the blond idiot who was his salvation, which led to him caring for others regardless the merit, that led to feelings greater than he believed he could contain when he met the warm gaze of the girl he now held
1. Chapter 1

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read chapter 76 or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Prologue-

Kyouya watched Haruhi's retreating back even as he moved away from her. His half-formed and scattered thoughts were not given a chance to coalesce when the vibration of his phone broke his reverie. He glanced at the id before pausing to allow Tamaki to draw ahead.

"Yes" he answered.

He listened unmoving for a few minutes, "I will be there shortly."

He quickly called his driver requesting to be picked up at the front gate.

He met Tamaki's questioning look. "I have some business to attend. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What about class," Tamaki inquired worry obvious.

"This can not be delayed," Kyouya replied with his usual calm.

Turning to Honey and Mori who had followed, "Honey, will you retrieve my things from the classroom and give them to Haruhi? It would be troublesome to get them myself."

"Yes, but…"

Kyouya cut the young man off, "There is nothing wrong I need to give someone information."

"If there is nothing wrong then why leave like this? Why the evasive answers?" Tamaki demanded

"Tamaki, give me your trust in this. I will explain later. Now I need to leave."

"Haruhi?" Mori questioned before Kyouya stepped away.

Sighing in frustration, "Tell her I will get my things from her this evening or tomorrow before class." He strode away before they could stop him again.

-Not So Unexpected Meeting and Raindrops-

Kyouya was kneeling opposite Haruhi's father, Ranka, sipping tea when an annoyed and harried looking Haruhi entered the apartment. She set Kyouya's bag next to the couch looking impassively at each in turn.

Startled Ranka looked at his daughter then the clock.

"I'm late," he cried leaping to his feet and dashing around the small space. Before she could speak, he had transformed into a beautiful okama.

"I'll be working late, dear so I'll see you in the morning," Ranka said placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Take an umbrella. It's going to rain," she advised her father.

He grabbed the umbrella that had undoubtedly been placed next to the door by her sometime earlier. He looked over his shoulder meeting Kyouya's eyes.

"Thank you," he said sincerity apparent as he pulled the door closed.

Haruhi ignored Kyouya picking up her father's cup and carrying it into the kitchen.

Kyouya sighed, annoyed. His thoughts sank inward and he wondered who would be the one to break this artificial silence. His gaze was drawn toward the window and the darkening sky. It had not begun to rain however; the show was not long from its start.

His thoughts were interrupted by the tap of a bowl of instant ramen being placed before him. He frowned he had not noticed the passage of time nor been aware of his surroundings. However, brief a period of time it had been he had let his guard down. He had relaxed. His frown deepened, why?

"Itadakimasu," Haruhi said interrupting his thoughts once more.

They ate in silence. Haruhi studiously ignored Kyouya. For his part, Kyouya was choosing his words. While she appeared angry, he was aware from past experience that with this person appearances were deceiving.

He set his chopsticks down and looked out the window. He did not have much time before Haruhi's fear of storms drove away rational thought. He had come to a decision. He waited until she finished eating before standing and motioning for her to follow him to the window. Mutely he slid the window open and allowed the cooler air to brush over them.

"Are you going to ask me why I am here or am I to assume you are devoid of any interest," he asked neutrally.

For the first time that day, she met his stare.

"I assumed you would tell me when you were ready. I had no desire to waste my time attempting to gain anything from you that you weren't inclined to give."

He smirked and waited. Her answer had amused him.

She glared, "Why are you here," she asked finally.

"I see you are no longer wearing those ridiculous glasses."

She shrugged, "When Honey-senpai gave me your things he told me that if I wanted to support Tamaki-senpai by living as though we had never met he understood but the rest of you did not want to live as though we had not. Mori-senpai put my contact case on the desk, when the twins saw it they stole my glasses and refused to give them back. I had no choice but wear the contacts. They also told me if I dared to come to school tomorrow out of uniform they would forcibly change my clothes."

An amused smile appeared on her face the first genuine smile she had displayed in days. His smile mirrored hers as he envisioned the scene. He had no doubt the twins would make good on their threat or make the attempt. He would need to keep an eye on things tomorrow in case Haruhi stubbornly ignored the warning.

She looked out the window a worried expression flickering across her face.

"Are you going to answer my question or am I to assume that this is all some obscure scheme for profit," she said each word a challenge.

"No profit or schemes. Ranka-san called me distraught. He saw how you were dressed this morning and with everything that had happened with that attorney, he was worried. He said he had attempted to talk about it with you but in the end, he did not know how to begin. He has been beating himself up for being a poor father and when he saw the reversal of your appearance he panicked."

Haruhi looked abashed, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

His voice softening at her expression, "Haruhi, I know you have depended on no one but yourself and in most cases this is good however there are people who care for you. You should at least let us know what is going on so that we can support you even when we can not help."

"Us," she questioned eyebrow raised.

Kyouya merely stared.

"I am sorry. I wanted to think this through on my own. It seems that I am always burdening others with my blindness to what they are feeling or going through. I didn't want to continue doing that so I decided to figure it out on my own. I wanted to help Tamaki-senpai and this was the only way I could think of," she explained.

"We are your friends. You are not alone nor are you a burden so please talk to us. Tell Ranka-san what is going on once in awhile. He loves you even if he does not always know how to talk to you. I should not be the one he is calling to find out what is going on in your life."

"I w…." Haruhi's words faded unfinished as the first raindrops struck the window. She wrapped her arms about herself as if to ward off an unwelcome chill.

Kyouya did not say any more as he considered what he was attempting. The rain quickly picked up as the storm that had been taunting its beginning for the last few hours broke.

It was lightly teasing in its power like a virgin with his first crush. Rapidly it would mature into a passion that would be felt by all who were present.

He looked at the girl standing next to him. Her eyes were fixed upon the storm, her expression that of a cornered rabbit watching death stalk closer.

"Haruhi," he asked waiting until she met his gaze before continuing, "have you ever watched a storm?"

Her eyes were drawn back to the window. The wind had picked up and a fine mist of shattered raindrops could be felt dampening their skin and clothes. He leaned against the window frame his body angled to watch Haruhi and the storm that was about to wed the approaching night.

Her voice was faint and nervous, "I don't know."

Kyouya studied Haruhi her body was softly trembling. He could feel her tension despite the space separating them. The rabbit was about to bolt. If the storm remained her personal predator, she would be devoured. He made no move to embrace her. He had no desire to aid Haruhi in hiding from this predator. Rather he gave his attention to the storm.

There was a distant flash of lightning followed by a quiet roll of thunder heralding the true performance. Kyouya saw the widening of her eyes and her step backward.

The faintest touch of longing in his voice, "Haruhi, watch with me?"

She froze eyes focusing on Kyouya with an intensity that could leave a person feeling, if but briefly, they were all she was aware of in the world. He understood that in most situations this was an illusion, nevertheless, he had the idea that this was not one of those times.

She gave a cautious nod and stepped next to him. He gave silent thanks. He had faith that Haruhi's own strength and stubbornness would keep her at the window his challenge was to change her perception.

Lightening illuminated the night in the space between one heartbeat and the next, Haruhi stood ridged her eyes tightly closed, her lips pressed into a thin line holding back a cry.

His voice low, soothing, "Open your eyes Haruhi, this will be seen but once. When lightening is drawn from heaven to earth its shape is unique, jagged, rough, its unrefined aspect its beauty. It exists for only seconds but in that time, it can drive back the darkness. The world it illuminates will not be seen a second time even were another strike to immediately follow. Everything is moving during a storm. The rain flows over those things that are normally lifeless, clothing them with movement. The wind pushes leaves, trees, and other mundane detritus in an intricate dance. The lightening grants us a glimpse of this."

Haruhi's eyes where fixed on Kyouya a look on her face he could not interpret. He shifted uncomfortably, he wondered at his arrogance thinking he could convince her to release her fears. Surely, those who were closer to her than he had tried, Kyouya's thoughts locked on that, had they tried? She was so independent never wanting to be a burden. She rarely allowed others to help her and then it was often grudgingly. He knew the personalities of those who were close to her and each wanted to help her, to be needed by her, in their own ways to be close to this girl. While it would not have been maliciously or consciously had they allowed Haruhi's fear to remain unchecked so they could have an opportunity to care for her?

Sound thrust itself at them. Slicing between them it was thin and sharp like the edge of a blade joined with a lower sound that enveloped them undulating across their bodies lingering longer than its partner.

Haruhi looked to the window a panicked cry escaping. Kyouya's hand rose briefly reaching for her but he stopped the motion midway. He could not leave her a victim. It had been chance that someone taking advantage of her fears had not harmed her.

"Did you feel it? Thunder is more than sound it has substance. It wraps it self around your body. The higher sounds grabbing your attention, startling like an unexpected caress. The lower reaching deeper into your flesh lingering, a lover's kiss."

"Kyouya-sen..."

Lightening flared across the sky; Haruhi fixed her eyes upon the scene. He saw the clenching of her jaw as she unlocked her arms from about herself. Gripping instead the sill of the window, she leaned forward head almost touching the screen. He wondered briefly at her determination. His words were little more than drivel but her want gave them weight. He supposed this was proof no one had endeavored to lead her away from her fear.

"Smell the air. The rain is washing away the dust that coats everything dulling the colors. In the morning still moist with the water, the colors will be darker richer shades. For now, the clean fragrance of the earth is the only clues to these changes. If the rainstorm is a lover then this scent is the manifestation of the earth's desire."

She was silent watching. When the thunder split the air, she jumped slightly a quick gasp the only sound, "A storm can destroy," she whispered.

Kyouya nodded but realized she was not looking at him, "Passion can maim, it can leave you hollow, and it can bring death. Without it the world would be a stagnate pond unchanging and rotting in its own filth. Passion can drive a person mad but it can also bring out their best qualities. It can cause people to find the courage to change the world and the strength to continue despite their obstacles or burdens."

"Have you ever experienced that," she asked curiosity tingeing her voice. "I'm sorry it's none of my business," she said quickly before he could answer.

"It's ok I suppose I invited the question with this conversation. No, I have not experienced this kind of passion. I have witnessed it, though for that matter so have you."

"Huh," was her surprised response.

"Passion is not expressed solely through love. The same intensity of emotions that causes two people to give their lives to one another can also display itself in other more platonic ways," he explained.

She seemed to consider this, "Yes, I suppose you are right but then you should not exclude yourself."

He shrugged looking away from her. He removed his glasses wiping away the water before continuing, "I know what it is like to embrace a woman and be embraced in turn but there were no illusions or feelings of affection so I enjoy greatly the sensations of storms. I do not expect anything stronger than affection for the person chosen to be my wife."

"What do you mean surly you would not be forced to marry someone you do not love," Haruhi exclaimed.

"My sister and oldest brother are both married to people picked by our father. They did not dislike their partners when they were married and seem to care greatly for them now but that was not the case at first. The most I can hope for is a cordial relationship. An arranged marriage to benefit the family and strengthen the business is one of my responsibilities."

Her voice sorrowful, "I hope it does not come to that for you Kyouya-senpai. Will you arrange your own children's' marriages?"

The lightening flashed and thunder followed so close behind to be nearly simultaneous accentuated his words, "I will be powerful enough that any children I have will never have their choices taken from them. They will not be constrained in their potential or desires."

"How can you think you are not passionate? You are perhaps the most passionate person I know. I am not the only person to see this Tamaki-senpai has also said as much."

He laughed self-deprecatory, "We shall see."

A comfortable silence settled between them as they watched the progression of the storm. Haruhi breaking the quite, "When I was little my mother was always with me during storms I felt safe, protected when she held me. The first storm after her death I was alone and it was then I realized she would never be there again. I was terrified, ever since whenever it rains I relive that fear."

"You do not appear afraid."

"Humph, I'm not. This was your plan?"

"Not originally. I came to talk to your father but once I observed the change in the weather I wanted to give you something to think about other than your fear and I didn't want to hide you from it."

She smiled at him, "You are really a kind person."

He smiled in return at the echo of a prior conversation. They stood side-by-side not touching but enjoying the other's company as the storm played out. The lightening faded first; the thunder became a whisper then silent, only the gentle patter of the rain lingered.

"What is the end of the storm like?" She asked.

"When passion is spent and your lover embraces you as you drift into sleep."

"Thank you for this," she said her stare focused on him.

He stepped away from the window and bent down to pick up his bag as he walked to the door, "Your welcome."

He ignored the chill of his damp clothes as he slipped on his shoes, "I enjoyed myself. Next time it rains if you desire someone to talk to… if you were to call me I will answer."

"I will remember that."

"Goodnight, Haruhi."

"Goodnight, Kyouya-senpai."

* * *

Author's Note:

This started out as something different. My original thought was this would be a description of a storm described to Haruhi by Kyouya. There was to be little actual dialog. Though as can happen as I was first working the details out in my head and while writing it became I hope a better story. I am not marking this as complete. It seems my mind has decided there is more to say. While this bit was told from Kyouya's point of view if there is more the others will have a chance to express their views more fully. I am sorry this is not as polished as some I have read. I can only say that my talent is limited and I have not written in several years. It has been longer since my sleep has been disrupted with thoughts of a story. I hope to receive your feedback, criticism is welcome.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read chapter 76 or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Good morning, Kyouya-

The orange and pink pastel light of morning painted the room. Kyouya leaned back on his couch the file he had been reviewing loosely held in one hand a cooling cup of coffee gripped tightly in the other. He took a sip with a grimace. He quickly downed the remainder and placed the cup next to a small neat stack of papers. He felt heavy but he made no move toward his bed. He had class in a few hours if he slept he would miss a third day.

He was contemplating the consequences of leaving school early twice when his door was flung open and a babbling Tamaki entered a barely contained natural disaster. Kyouya allowed him to careen about the room ranting like a lunatic off his meds. Tamaki he noted seemed to be enjoying himself. His speech punctuated by dramatic poses and flourishes.

"So am I right," Tamaki asked a conspiratorial grin on his face.

Kyouya blinked at him, his sleep deprived mind sorting through Tamaki's disjointed speech. He was able to decipher that a third world government had collapsed and Tamaki was convinced Kyouya was the cause. His theories to why Kyouya would do this were comical.

He adjusted his glasses, "Really wouldn't bringing down a military government be more likely accomplished by Honey?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Do you think he…"

"No."

Tamaki looked disappointed at his curt reply, "Was there some point to this," Kyouya asked.

Tamaki's shoulders slumped his voice lacked its characteristic dramatic tones, "I couldn't keep my word to her."

Kyouya jerked upright, "Your Grandmother?"

"Haruhi, I told her many times I would protect her yet I've abandoned her to the cruel machinations of this evil world," he cried despairingly.

"You invaded my home at this god awful hour for this crap? One, I doubt she took you seriously. No one in their right mind could take half the nonsense you spew seriously. Two, she is stronger than you are giving her credit for. She is certainly better equipped to deal with reality than you," he growled at the blond boy.

"But there was a storm and she was alone. I could hear her terrified cries all through the night," Tamaki paused and looked at Kyouya, "Wait why are you up?"

"Was it your wish to wake me?" he questioned menacingly.

Tamaki took a step backward shaking his head, waving his arms in denial, "No, no I just noticed how early it is and you are awake and all."

Kyouya's body was beginning to ache from lack of sleep. Perhaps he could miss another day? No, that was not an option.

"I am awake because I have not slept and if you continue spouting your fantasies at me I will have you thrown out, it is too early for it. You did not hear her cries. She was not cowering in fear so enough already."

"How can you say that you know she is afraid of storms. Do you have no care for our daughter?"

"I thought you had given that up?"

Tamaki gave a sheepish smile, "Habit."

Kyouya chuckled and began gathering up his work he would get no more accomplished, "Look I know she was not cowering in fear. I was with her through out the storm. That is why I have not slept, it was late when I got home and I had work to finish for today. By the time I completed it there was little point in sleeping."

Kyouya raised his hand halting the other teen's voice, "I left school to speak with Ranka-san. He was concerned for Haruhi and I reassured him that she was safe. I remained with her during the storm; we watched the rain and talked. I suggest you take a moment to consider your next words."

"That's good," Tamaki's voice was sad and relieved something Kyouya had not heard before. He wondered at the guilty tightening of his chest.

"Tamaki?"

"Oh, I took notes for you since you were gone," he proclaimed proudly handing Kyouya a notebook.

Kyouya flipped through the pages, they were filled with crude doodles interspaced with a few sentences pertaining to their classes. Really how did this idiot maintain the second rank for their grade? He looked closely at the pages. They were covered in hearts containing Tamaki and Haruhi's initials, a list of names, which he assumed, were possible children's names, a drawing that looked suspiciously like him with cat ears, and a short cartoon. The cartoon caused Kyouya to throw back his head with laughter. The first panel showed the twins telling Honey that the world was a giant cake. The second an absurdly bloated Honey floating in empty space with a thought bubble containing the words cake, cake, cake, cake.

Tamaki was grinning at him. Kyouya hit him on the head with the notebook as he walked past, "Let's get some breakfast."

Tamaki trailed along behind like an excitable puppy, "I know of this great commoner restaurant."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

* * *

Author's Note:

Happy holidays! I know I just finished saying that it could be a minute before I posted the next chapter but it is a Christmas miracle. I know this was short however; I really wanted to get this out. I was giggling like an idiot while writing this scene with Kyouya and Tamaki so I hope I am not the only one who finds it amusing… well it was after mid-night on Christmas eve… and… don't judge me!

*Laugh*

Its ok judge away, I am still doing a happy kender dance this morning.

_Unknown male voice, "Happy kender dance, huh. Hey why am I an unknown male voice?"_

"_Quiet or you will be annoying voice from now on."_

"_Is that so…"_

"_What are you doing? Stop. I'm sorry. Ahhh."_

Sound of bare feet running about the room…

Bye Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read chapter 76 or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Bruises-

Haruhi caught sight of Kyouya when she walked into the school building. The dark haired boy gave her a small smile and nod then walked away. What was that about she wondered?

-XXXXXXX-

The twins slid their arms about her as she sat in her seat studying. They tilted their heads so their lips brushed against her ears.

"Oh, Haruhi you came dressed normally. We where _sooo_ looking forward to undressing you," they whispered loudly enough to be heard by most of the room.

She rolled her eyes at the squeals of delight from the girls. She reached up and pushed their faces away. They grinned wickedly, "What are you doing tonight?" Kaoru asked.

"Shopping then cooking dinner for my father. Why?" she asked warily.

"We want you to come over," Hikaru told her innocently.

"I can't I already have plans."

"But we're bored," they exclaimed.

Haruhi felt her stomach clench and sweat begin to break out on her forehead. Bored twins were bad, "I might be able to do something Sunday," she offered tentatively.

"Did you hear that Kaoru? We will have Haruhi all day Sunday," Hikaru leered at his brother.

"Maybe Haruhi will play our special games with us," Kaoru said while stroking a finger along the edge of her face.

"I thought you would only play those games with me," Hikaru exclaimed with feigned surprise.

"If its Haruhi and you I wouldn't mind," he responded shyly, "You are not mad are you?" he cried.

Hikaru grabbed his brother pulling him close one hand cupping his face, "I could never be cross with you. I also want to include Haruhi in our play."

As the delighted cries of the girls reached a fevered pitch, the twins clasped hands and turned identical faces of devilish delight to Haruhi. She groaned and wondered how difficult it would be to get a passport. Maybe she could ask Kyouya-senpai.

-XXXXXXX-

She felt a lump form in her throat as she watched Tamaki enter the lunchroom surrounded by a flock of cooing girls. She shook her head. She was not going to change her mind. She would help Tamaki and this was the only way she could.

"Where's Kyouya?" Kaoru asked stepping next to her.

She looked at the people surrounding Tamaki. He was indeed absent.

"Let's look for him," Hikaru suggested, "I am not all that hungry anyway."

Haruhi smiled gratefully at the two boys, "I'm not hungry either. We should check the classroom."

-XXXXXXX-

They found the room empty but for a couple of girls. When Haruhi asked if they had seen Kyouya, one told them he had been called to the director's office shortly before lunch. The three were now huddled in one of the alcoves that abounded discussing their options.

"We could wait until after school and ask him what is going on," Kaoru recommended.

"Do you think it's more trouble?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, though I am not sure what more they could do. At least to Kyouya," Kaoru said with a significant look at Haruhi.

"Huh," was she intelligent response. She felt she was missing something that should be obvious.

Hikaru stepped into the hall and turned to the others, "Well let's wait outside the office. If he get's done before class starts we can ask him. If he doesn't well we can figure out what to do then."

-XXXXXXX-

They saw Kyouya striding down the deserted hallway leading to the administrative offices, his expression angry and preoccupied. He stopped startled from his thoughts by Hikaru calling his name. Haruhi felt herself frowning in reaction to Kyouya. What could be so serious as to disrupt his outward calm?

The three gathered around Kyouya anxiously, "What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing that concerns any of the rest of you," was his abrupt reply.

Haruhi felt the stirrings of anger. That was unacceptable after what he had said the night before, "Kyouya-senpai we are your friends talk to us, we want to support you even if we can't help you," Haruhi said using the only words she could think of that would force him to share.

The twins looked puzzled but nodded.

Kyouya sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine if only to keep you three from making a scene. The director wished to discuss my recent absences with my father and myself."

Haruhi felt the color drain from her face. This was worse than she had expected and judging from the slight greenish cast of the twins' faces, they felt the same. Kyouya would never endanger his chances of taking over his family's business.

This was her fault.

"I'll explain, you were helping me," Haruhi called over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway. A hand gripping her arm halted her; Kyouya turned her to face him placing a hand on each shoulder. He leaned down so his eyes were level with her.

"Don't," he said his voice calm, "Give me your word you will do nothing to attract negative attention. Do not give anyone anything to use against you or us through you. I made my choices. I am prepared for the consequences. Please Haruhi your word."

Why was this happening she wondered? Frustrated tears threatened but she gave a nod. She did not trust her voice.

Kyouya pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug startled she didn't move, "This is not your fault. I made a mistake. I not you," he murmured into her hair.

Whatever else he may have said was interrupted by the bell signaling the end of lunch. He gave her gentle push to the twins, "Go," he commanded.

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi was tapping her pen lightly against her desk ignoring the twins' attempts to distract her, suppressing anger as she contemplated Kyouya's words. Tamaki's grandmother had manipulated him with threats against her. That was why she had distanced herself. She trusted he could solve the problems with his family given time. Was his grandmother the cause of this trouble for Kyouya? No, that did not seem likely. Besides, she could not think of any threat that would be effective against him. She felt vaguely sorry for anyone foolish enough to try. It was likely just as it appeared the school punishing a truant student. She wished there was something she could have done to help. Why did it feel as though everything was spiraling out of control?

"_Do not give anyone anything to use against you or us through you." _

Her thoughts kept returning to those words. Disgust with herself welled up she had been passively allowing events to flow around her. She had been reacting on the defensive and doing a poor job. Those events had forced her to bow out of Tamaki's life and now Kyouya was suffering hardships because of her mistakes. Her hand tightened its grip around her pen. A near silent growl of frustration rumbling in her throat, this would not continue she would protect those she cared for.

Startled the twins ceased their antics, "Haruhi, are you alright," Hikaru asked tentatively.

"Yes, I've realized something…."

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya was starring blankly out the car window his concerns for his friends temporarily forced from his thoughts. He had been prepared to be lectured and for some sort of punishment when he received the summons to the director's office. He had not expected his father to be seated across from the director.

_The director ignored Kyouya's presence exchanging mundane pleasantries with his father. As he had not been invited to sit, he remained standing trying to calm his heart._

"_You said you had concerns regarding my son," Yoshio said coolly._

"_Yes, well you may not be aware the club your son belonged to was recently ordered to disband. This was done after the entire club left school without permission and caused a scene at the offices of one of their parents. I had believed that reprimand would be sufficient to impose discipline once more. It does seem to have been effective with most of the other members; however, your son saw fit to leave school shortly after arriving yesterday. As he did not appear ill, I am left to conclude he did so without consent. He is one of our top students I would deeply regret not informing you when measures could be taken to halt this reckless behavior before it becomes more serious."_

_Yoshio exhibited no emotion in speech or body, "I see. I will speak with him regarding this matter. Thank you for your concern," he said rising from his seat. He left the office without a glance or word for his son._

_Kyouya did not move to follow his father. The director gave him a sympathetic look, "I believe we are finished here. I do hope there shall be no further incidents."_

He felt nauseous at the memory. He leaned forward his head resting in his hands. He did not care what his bodyguards thought of his display of emotion. He would not allow this to become an obstacle. He would find some way to turn this to his advantage. For now, he had to submit to whatever his father planned. Kyouya spent the remainder of the drive schooling his emotions into silence.

He stepped from the car his face displaying a calm that caused Tachibana to step back from the slight boy, his resemblance to his father was not comforting.

Kyouya turned to the three men who were his shadows, "The three of you are relived for the remainder of the day. I expect to see you as usual tomorrow."

"Tachibana," the bald Hotta questioned once Kyouya had entered the house.

"We wait discreetly," was the blonde's firm decision.

"Do we intervene," Aijima asked

"No, this he can handle on his own," Tachibana said stepping away from the car.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya ignored the servants' greetings as he strode down the hallway to his father's office. His calm exterior betrayed only by his whitened knuckles clenched onto the handle of his bag.

His presence was announced and he was ushered into the dark room. It had a generous window that flooded the room with the afternoon light though it did nothing to brighten the atmosphere. The room's spacious area pressed against him suffocating. Yoshio stared at his son from behind his desk.

Kyouya stood in a vacuum of stillness. He allowed himself no outward signs of movement, no signs of shame or weakness. He watched as his father approached. He clung to his stillness he would not break.

His father was no longer empty of emotion he was the cold that burned and blackened flesh.

Yoshio stopped a few feet from his son, "I am aware that your activities were not the result of some childish act of rebellion as that fool implied. Your reasons I am sure were valid. What is unacceptable is that my time was wasted. I rescheduled two meetings, which in turn inconvenienced those who were to attend. Business that should have been concluded during those meetings was delayed, as were several projects. We lost money because you failed to take into account all the aspects of your actions. The loss of income will have little impact on us personally but consider how that loss and the delays are magnified for those under us. Those whose welfare and lives we are responsible for have been harmed by you."

Kyouya felt his façade of calm brushed aside by the impact of his father's words. He bowed low, "I accept full responsibility for my actions."

"Consider those words carefully Kyouya. Do you accept full responsibility?"

Kyouya remained bowed, "Yes."

"So be it," Yoshio said turning away.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he stepped out of his father's office. He felt a brief shock of surprise at the cooling afternoon light illuminating the hallway. While he had been conscious of the light from the office window, it had felt illusionary that the reality was the killing dark of an artic night.

His intention had been to retire to his rooms however, he felt himself drawn from the home his footsteps slow his thoughts in turmoil as he recalled his father's parting words.

"_I had thought you would surpass your brothers even myself. I wonder if I was incorrect in that assessment. Do not fail again."_

He did not notice the three shadows that separated themselves from the greenery to follow him.

"Sir, Kyouya-san has left the grounds on foot do you wish him returned?" questioned his assistant.

"Hmm, I will take my dinner here. Is he alone?" Yoshio asked noticing a small stain on the cuff of his shirt.

"I will inform the kitchen staff. His guards are following him though I believe he is unaware of their presence."

Yoshio allowed himself a moment's irritation toward the offending stain. The small drop of red marring the white cloth, "It is of no concern then," he said as he walked from the room, "I will instead take my meal in my rooms. I shall bathe before dinner I do not wish to be disturbed before then."

His assistant bowed and set Yoshio's orders into motion.

-XXXXXXX-

The three men had followed Kyouya in his seemingly aimless wandering for hours; watching as his steps became faltering. Tachibana was on the verge of approaching when he noticed where the unknowing young man was leading them.

"So this is where he is going," Hotta murmured from his left.

"Sanctuary," commented Aijima.

"Yes, I believe it is. Aijima, I leave you to watch for the remainder of the night. If he should go anywhere else inform me immediately. We will relieve you in the morning."

The two men faded into the night leaving their companion to trail the weakening Kyouya.

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi was kneeling at the table her schoolwork spread before her. She ignored the tick of the clock that seemed to be scolding her late night studying. Her father was dozing on the couch lulled by the television.

Both gave similar yipes of surprise when a knock sounded. Haruhi, a glance at her father cautiously opened the door. The sight of a disheveled and sweating Kyouya caused her to throw the door wide in alarm. He raised his head to look at her.

"May I come in?" he asked his voice betraying his exhaustion.

She nodded and stepped aside to allow him through. He stumbled and she reached out to steady him. His gasp of pain caused Haruhi to wrap her arm around the boy tighter. She was unprepared for him fall to his knees as a result. His complete collapse halted by Ranka catching his shoulders. She felt panic welling. What had happened?

"Haruhi, get a blanket and some water," her father ordered his voice claming.

She nodded and ran to the do as told.

Ranka looked at the pale boy, "Do you need a hospital?"

"No," Kyouya replied through clenched teeth.

"Just a little farther then," Ranka said half carrying him into the other room.

"Let me see the injury," he ordered once Kyouya was seated on the edge of the couch.

Haruhi handed Kyouya a glass of water and set the blanket next to him, "Its nothing," he said giving a Haruhi a small nod of thanks, "I have not slept in two days neither have I eaten since breakfast. I over exerted myself that is all."

Haruhi clenched a fist did he think they were idiots?

Ranka responded before her, "Like hell. I will give you a choice either you show me where you are hurt or I force you to. You are not currently in any position to argue."

"If I were injured don't you think such behavior would be counter productive?" Kyouya questioned.

"One."

"I am not injured."

"Two."

"I am leaving."

"Three."

"Please don't make me do this," he pleaded.

"Now."

"I will show you," Kyouya looked at each in turn resignation in his eyes, "if you give me your word that this shall remain between us."

"Agreed," Ranka, answered for both of them. Haruhi felt lost but she sensed her father knew how to tread this unknown path so she took his lead.

Kyouya's fingers fumbled with the buttons of his jacket. Haruhi a nod of assent from her father reached out to help him, gently pulling the blazer down his arms. She swallowed hard fighting not to betray her shock. The back of his shirt was stained with blood. Her hands shook a little as she reached out to unbutton the shirt. Kyouya was passive he made no further move to help. Haruhi looked at his face and saw his eyes were tightly shut his lips unnaturally pale.

She stopped and looked at her father, "If I take his shirt off I think it will hurt him. There's blood that has dried to the back of his shirt."

"Let me see," Ranka said stepping around the coach. "Get a warm bowl of water and some towels. Never mind I'll get them. If we soften the scabs first it may lessen the discomfort. Either way they will need to be cleaned."

Once they were alone Haruhi knelt before Kyouya's bowed head. She reached out a hand stroking the side of his face.

"I don't know why I came here," he whispered.

Haruhi gave a small smile that he did not see, "Because what you perceive is weakness isn't and while you are here we will protect you like you do everyone else," she said resting her head against his.

Ranka leaned against the wall of the hall his heart aching at their words. He was unconscious of the tears that had formed in his eyes. The world was harsh but he had hoped to spare her just a little longer. He watched the two teens his hand brushing away the tears that spilled down his face. All of the hosts were losing their innocence as the realities of their world were forced upon them. Haruhi still thought of herself as living in a world separate from her wealthy friends. Ranka knew differently. She had become part of their world the day she decided to take the examination to enter Ouran. She would need to create her own place in that world. He consoled himself with the thought that she was strong enough to do so.

"Ok, let's do this," he said stepping into the room easily hiding his thoughts from the two.

Haruhi held the damp cloth to Kyouya's back steeling herself against his hiss of pain. She was kneeling behind him and after several minutes at Ranka's direction, she helped Kyouya remove his shirt. Ranka was laying out bandages and antiseptic when her small cry brought him over to examine the wounds. Red welts crossed Kyouya's back and showed signs that the muscles had sustained injury. In a few places, the skin had split from the force of the blows. They were not deep and did not require stitches Ranka found himself studying Kyouya's back not searching for current injuries but signs of old. To his relief he found none. He hoped this was an isolated incident though he was not naïve enough to believe it.

"What did this?" Haruhi asked as she moved to sit beside him.

"A cane," Kyouya answered

"Was this because you skipped class?"

Kyouya snorted, "Hardly, as a result of my father attending the meeting with the director the company and our employees were negatively impacted."

Haruhi nodded understanding. Ranka frowned once more he felt the distance separating him from his daughter. He had no idea how a scolding from the school director could have such a far-reaching impact.

"I am sorry. You may have said this wasn't my fault but I am not a fool or a child to be comforted by false courtesies."

Kyouya blanched as Ranka began cleaning his wounds, "Haruhi, I don't think you are a fool and it was not false courtesy that prompted me to tell you this was not your fault. I spoke the truth. My mistake was not that I came to speak to Ranka-san but that I did not take into consideration the tensions at the school. I was complacent about our ability to do as we pleased. I failed to factor in our more precarious status. Do not take the burden of errors that are not your own. I consented to the punishment it was not forced onto me. I will always accept responsibility for my actions the negative and the good."

Ranka had been listening without comment until Kyouya said he had consented to the beating. He thumped him on his head, "You idiot," Ranka hissed, "I thought that grub was the idiot. I was wrong it is you. You should take responsibility for your actions but that does not mean you submit yourself to a punishment in excess of the mistake. You damned fool. How could you allow yourself to be demeaned because of another's perception of what is just?"

"Your right," was all Kyouya could say.

"You need to lie down so I can clean the rest," Ranka told him a minute later.

Kyouya did not move. He wasn't sure he could, he had been running on adrenaline most of the day and he was at his limit. Haruhi seemed to sense this and moved to help him. She knelt down to remove the shoes that had been forgotten.

"Kyouya, how did you get here?" she queried a shoe dirtied with mud held in one hand.

"I walked. I told you I didn't know why I came here. I had started walking to organize my thoughts I came here without being aware I had done so," he told her unwilling to say that he had in reality been trying to get a handle on his emotions.

"Did you walk from your home?" she asked her brows creased

"Yes," he was feeling nauseous and the pain in his head seemed intent on drowning out that of his back.

"Kyouya that is miles from here," her voice exasperated.

He said nothing.

"Take a look at his feet Haruhi," Ranka said breaking the silence.

"Some rather nasty looking blisters but they have already broken," she reported.

"You don't do things by halves," Ranka commented.

Kyouya eased himself onto the couch. His teeth clenched to hold back any sounds of weakness. He was sweating and shaking as he buried his face into the cushions.

Ranka looked at Haruhi who had hovered near through out the process. He had finished cleaning and dressing the wounds on Kyouya's back, "Haruhi an ice pack for the welts on his back may help. Though by this time I doubt it will do much for the bruising it should ease the pain somewhat."

Haruhi quickly brought a bag of ice wrapped in cloth from the kitchen. A snarl of pain escaped him when she placed the pack over his battered flesh, "You seem to have an unexpected amount of knowledge about these type of injures," Kyouya remarked from between gritted teeth.

"Ah, the fruits of a misspent youth I haven't dealt with this exact flavor before but they are not so different from those I have."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi questioned curiously.

"As difficult as it may be to believe your dear father was once a delinquent prone to fighting," Ranka said some of his characteristic flare returning to his voice.

Haruhi smiled, "It's not really that difficult. Mother told me how you met."

"It's late," Ranka said after glancing at the clock. He looked sternly at Kyouya, "Do not leave this house before we have spoken again."

Kyouya chuckled softly despite his discomfort, "Yes, sir."

"Don't stay up much later dear. I am going to shower and then sleep."

Ranka lingered in the shower longer than he had intended, his thoughts circling endlessly. When he stepped into the cool air of the living room checking Kyouya, he was unsurprised to see Haruhi still there. She was asleep her head cradled by her arm a hand resting on the side of Kyouya's face that was turned toward her. Kyouya was watching the sleeping girl his expression unreadable. Ranka watched his eyes drift close as he lost his fight against sleep. He waited a few minutes before draping blankets over the sleeping figures. He recalled something a customer said to him one evening.

"_How do you know it is dark?"_

"_There's no light," he had quipped._

"_No, because you can see the light."_

I hope that they find their light he thought as he knelt down at the table his hands clasping a cup of tea. He would watch over their rest tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well there it is. I know Ranka appeared drastically out of character however, I feel if faced with this situation he would be revealed as having a depth he normally cloaks with frivolity. A good example would be Cross Kaien.

*sigh* This did not take a long as I had anticipated though now I am worn out. I came close to rewriting the earlier sections with Haruhi because I felt she was being portrayed to weak. However, I am satisfied with how I ended her school day. What she told the twins will be reveled in a later chapter.

The events between Kyouya and Yoshio where not fully defined in my mind until after I read chapter 77. Yoshio is one cold bastard.

Thank you again to those who have given their reviews I appreciate the feedback. ArieonSeme, your review came at a fortuitous time. You reminded me that I enjoy descriptive narrative something the early drafts lacked. While there was not as much as the first chapter, this one was not set up to support it at length, thank you again.

_Unknown male voice holds up a dog-eared manga, "You said one of the characters reminds you of me, its Tamaki isn't it."_

"_No, though if this conversation continues I may reconsider."_

"_You are so cruel won't you tell me so I might endeavor to please you."_

_*sound of pillow striking face*_

"_Stop that you're creeping me out."_

"_Really?"_

"_What are you doing? Stop it. I'm sorry. Ahhh"_

Night everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read ****chapter 77**** or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-I Put Away Childish Things-

Something landed on Haruhi waking her with a start. Her sleep-addled mind failing to decipher what hit her. Whatever it was it was now sitting rather heavily on her face, a spider she sleepily thought. She decided she was too tired to care besides she was noticing that she was rather cold and uncomfortable. Her body finally catching up to her mind she jerked up right brushing franticly at her face. Amused chuckling from someone sounding suspiciously like her father banished the remainder of sleep's clouds from her mind. She looked to her right and was relieved to find not a spider but an arm overhanging the couch. She guessed that Kyouya's arm had slipped in his sleep.

"What time is it?" she grumbled at her father.

"Almost five, you should head to bed I'll stay up a bit longer," he said laughter still coloring his voice.

"Hmm," was her half-hearted agreement. She had taken a couple of steps dragging her blanket like an overgrown toddler stumbling off to bed when her Father halted her.

"Haruhi, I am going to ask Kyouya-kun to stay with you while I am working nights," he said quietly watching her expression.

"I have been staying alone since grade school without setting the house on fire so I am going to assume you are telling me this so I won't be upset."

Ranka nodded, "If I ask him to look after you it will salve his pride and I won't be left worrying that there will be a repeat performance of tonight's events."

Haruhi felt her pride prick her but she thought with a shrug it was worth a shot, "He'll see through it you know."

It was Ranka's turn to shrug, "Probably."

Haruhi looked at the young man in question. In the faint predawn light, she could see the dark blotches marring his back, his face creased with pain. She would let her father give Kyouya his invitation but she thought as she slipped into her bed that she might know a better way. Her last thought before drifting into sleep a final time was she would protect all of them.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya became conscious of the pain; it clothed his body varying in texture. His back dressed with a throbbing that became the white heat of flame when he shifted, his feet shod in a dull ache. He made no effort to muffle his curse. He was a thrice-damned idiot. Intellectually he had known he was hurt. That he had likely allowed his penitence to go to far but his mind had been too dulled by lack of sleep then injury for him to assess things properly. His pride was his downfall. His refusal to show his pain had pushed his father into taking the beating farther than normal.

He felt a hand's gentle pressure against the back of his head. Ranka's uniquely masculine and feminine voice caused him to turn his head ignoring his body's protest.

"I'm sorry Ranka-san, what did you say?" He felt a rush of relief Ranka's expression showed neither pity nor sympathy.

"Is there going to be an issue with you having been out all night?"

Kyouya closed his eyes against the molten gold of the morning light. He loathed mornings. Let others speak of the joys of a new dawn he was firmly convinced they had been created by a hell spawn to be his personal torture.

"Kyouya?"

Irritated with his wandering thoughts he focused on answering, "No, it won't be an issue."

Ranka's doubtful expression prompted him to elaborate, "As long as we meet expectations, do nothing to cause issues for the company, or embarrassment for the family we are allowed to do as we wish."

Perplexed by the other man's pleased expression his confusion evaporated when Ranka held up a key.

"This is for you. You can come and go as you like but I have a favor to ask. I would like you to stay with Haruhi while I work."

Kyouya felt a familiar smirk on his face, "I don't think she needs a babysitter and I can't see her appreciating the implication that she does."

Ranka shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. She is alone to often. I wasn't very concerned while she was involved with the club but now she spends all her time studying. She is becoming more like she was before it's not healthy. Besides it isn't right that a young girl be alone all the time there are to many perverts out there,"

Kyouya sighed and reached for his glasses. He was forming his refusal when he caught Ranka's mumbled words dripping in irritation, "Can't trust any of those other idiots with her."

Pushing his glasses on, he reluctantly answered, "I'll think about it."

Grinning Ranka jumped up, "Good that is settled. By the way while I was getting the key from the landlady a rather attractive man gave me this," he said gesturing to a familiar looking bag, "I assume you know him as it has what appear to be your clothes."

The bag in question was his overnight bag. He had begun keeping one prepared since meeting Tamaki. The other boy's spontaneous travel plans had occasionally made packing difficult, "If he had blonde hair then that would be Tachibana."

"I always did like the stern type," Ranka mused.

Kyouya thought it best not to respond.

"I'm off to bed. Keep the noise down. You should spend the day resting," while the last was not worded as such his tone was that of a parental command.

Kyouya wisely nodded his acquiescence. Not long after Ranka's departure his body seeking refuge from the pain led him into sleep's numbing embrace.

-XXXXXXX-

It was early afternoon before Kyouya stirred. He lay still for several long minutes assessing his condition. He concluded that while he was in pain if he kept his movements slow and to a minimum, it would be tolerable.

The sound of a pen stroking across paper ended when he shifted, "Would you like something to eat?" Haruhi asked filling the silence.

"That would be good," he mumbled uncomfortably replaying the events of the prior night in his head.

"Your glasses are on the table. You shouldn't sleep in them," she said as she headed to the kitchen.

How could her voice sound so normal he wondered? Gingerly sitting up he rested his head in his hands the pose similar to that he had in the car the day before. Ignoring his glasses and the ache of his body, he studied the chaos of his emotions. They pounded inside of him with as much force as the wood of the cane had his back. The embarrassment and shame he abandoned, he could not change the past to feel discomforted for having shown weakness had no purpose. It served only to highlight what he wished put behind him. His anger he grasped, molding it into additional strength to be used in his quest to become the Ootori heir. Thus, he sorted through his feelings molding those that could be useful discarding the remainder. He felt the calm distance he normally maintained fill his mind, an ill-fitting garment made comfortable by long wear. There was however an emotion he had set aside until all else had been ordered. Delicate and small like a cherry blossom he hesitantly examined this unknown entity. It was coupled with a memory, the amber scent of Haruhi's skin as she smoothed his hair from his face until she slept her hand resting against his face. He did not know what this foreshadowed but he could not throw it away as he had the rest for now he gently set it aside.

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi smiled to herself when she returned to the living room with bowls of tamago gohan, soy sauce, and a bowl of instant miso soup Kyouya had donned his glasses and his distant expression. He was casually flipping through one of her books. She set down the tray and settled herself on the floor leaning against the couch while she checked the notes she had been writing while Kyouya slept. From the corner of her eye, she watched him prepare his food.

"Those books aren't from your classes," he said as Haruhi had hoped.

"No, I am studying in preparation for the university entrance exams. I can't afford cram school and when there were club actives I didn't have the time."

"Ouran has an in house exam. It is not that difficult I wouldn't think you would have an issue," she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I would like to attend Tokyo University after graduation and I will need to qualify for scholarships."

Kyouya nodded as he began eating, "It make sense with your wish to become a lawyer."

"Are you going to enter Ouran's medical school next year," her interest not contrived.

"I have no intention of going to medical school," was his surprising answer.

"I assumed you would considering your desire to become your father's heir," Haruhi said temporarily forgetting her plan in pursuit of this new bit of information.

"I doubt medicine would suit my personality and my brothers are already at the top of the medical field. I will reach my goal another way. I plan to enroll in a university in America and obtain an MBA."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly at those words. He is impressive she thought.

"Haruhi," he asked plucking her notepad from her hands and looking it over, "are you teaching yourself?"

"Well my teachers have made recommendations for the direction of my studies but yes."

Kyouya continued to look over her notes while he ate. She had a drive and intelligence that he believed would allow her to reach her goal. Secretly he was looking forward to watching her career develop. Of any of them, he felt she was the most likely destined for success.

An error caught his eye and he automatically reached for the pen Haruhi had been holding. He jotted down the correction then seemingly without realizing began making additional notes along side her's writing down titles of materials to reference his half-eaten breakfast forgotten. Haruhi watched this with an amused smile and picked up one of the books she had brought out with her. She had been reading for almost a quarter hour when Kyouya handed back the notepad. She looked over the notes he had added in his small neat handwriting.

"I'll need to check the library for these books," she said consideringly.

"Don't bother I'll loan them to you," he said finishing his meal.

"Thank you senpai," her voice pleased.

Kyouya spoke his next words slowly as though unsure of what he wanted, "Your father gave me a key and asked if I would stay with you in the evenings while he is at work."

Haruhi nodded allowing her annoyance to show.

He continued, "I am aware that this was not done strictly for your benefit and his concern is misplaced."

Haruhi stilled his next words would determine if her plan had worked.

"I would however be willing to come over in the evenings to help you in your studies."

Haruhi barely won the battle to keep the look of triumph from her face. Instead, she gave Kyouya one of her smiles looking up at him, "I would appreciate that as long as it doesn't inconvenience you."

Kyouya's brow creased he could have sworn he had briefly seen an exultant look on her face. If it were anyone else, he would believe he had been manipulated into accepting Ranka's original proposal.

Suddenly he felt himself laughing, "You won this time," he told the now grinning girl, "don't expect to get away with this a second time. I can do most of my work anywhere and as punishment for manipulating me I will make you accompany me if I must work from home. Now go over those notes."

Haruhi felt her grin slip a little at his words so she choose her next to poke his pride, "Agreed, however while I am doing this you should bathe. You stink."

He colored a little but he reflected she was right.

"Let me remove the bandages before you go." She said by way of apology when she saw the pain in his eyes as he stood.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya was kneeling at the table Haruhi behind him redressing his wounds after his shower discussing the notes he had made when they were interrupted by knocking.

Haruhi moved the front window's curtain aside slightly, "It's Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai," her voice questioning.

"It's your home Haruhi but if you are worried about my pride I think Honey at least suspects this having happened before. It will only cause problems to try and hide it from them and they can be trusted to be discreet," he told her resigned to explaining things to the two.

"Haru-chan, I'm sorry we didn't call but we wanted to talk to you about what you told the twins and we brought cake," Honey said with a wide-eyed innocent smile holding the cake out when she opened the door.

Mori said nothing but he followed Haruhi's glance toward Kyouya who had remained sitting his back to the door. Without a word, he walked past Haruhi and Honey stopping only to kneel behind Kyouya. Haruhi had seen Honey with an expression that was frightening beyond words and Kyouya was a low blood pressure demon when woken early but Mori's face held someone's death.

"Kyou-chan," Honey whispered moving to stand next to his cousin.

"Mori, Honey please put this from your thoughts. You have my word it will not happen again and all has been resolved," he told the cousins his voice firm.

Honey stepped so he could meet Kyouya's gaze, "This is not the first time but I think it is the worst," the older boy said watching Kyouya's expression.

"It is the last," he responded.

Mori stood and walked around the table to stand opposite Kyouya, "I will accept your word however should it occur again I will end it."

Honey solemnly nodded his agreement.

Haruhi felt an icy finger trace her spine. She had heard the threat death in Mori's words. She was not frightened rather she felt a sense of relief that there was additional protection being offered.

"That will not be needed," Kyouya reaffirmed.

"Well this saves us a trip," Honey said sitting down his voice light, "we were going to visit you next. Hika and Kao-chan told us what happened with the school director."

"As I said the situation has been resolved," he said hoping to end the topic without having to say more.

Honey and Mori both nodded. Honey turned his attention to Haruhi who had resumed dressing Kyouya's back, "You gave them a shock yesterday," he told her.

Kyouya's attention sharpened at those words; what had she done?

"I'm done," she told Kyouya moving to sit across from Honey.

"I don't know what could have been so upsetting," she said deliberately ignoring the implied question.

"We should have some cake while we talk," Honey said entreatingly.

She smiled and left the table to get plates and utensils. While she was gone, Kyouya pulled his shirt over his head paling as injured muscles stretched. If the other two noticed, they gave no indication. He cleared the table of the books and papers as Haruhi set out the plates. Honey serving each of them with a solemnity that only the childlike man could give the dispensing of cake.

"What happened?" Kyouya asked over the contended noises Honey was making while eating.

Haruhi's voice casual, she could have been discussing the weather, "I told them I would not be used again and I would find some way to protect all of us."

_Startled the twins ceased their antics, "Haruhi, are you alright," Hikaru asked tentatively._

"_Yes, I've realized something. There are many types of power. That wielded by money the most blatant. There is also the power of intellect and heart. They can be more subtle but not necessarily weaker. I have been used as a pawn to subdue Tamaki-senpai. Unless I use my own power, I can be used to harm the rest of you. That is unacceptable. Kyouya-senpai has worked to protect the club and us yet when he needed protection I had none to offer. I will change that. I don't have wealth or connections but I will protect all of you."_

"_How?" Kaoru asked his voice soft his expression that of a person unsure if they should be frightened._

"_I don't know but I refuse to sit idly or run around pointlessly asking why any longer."_

"That is a noble thought," Honey said no longer affecting a childish tone, "but if you are serious you could lose yourself and what of your dream of becoming a lawyer like your mother?"

_The twins had sought out Honey and Mori as soon as their classes ended. Their worry apparent, "Honey, Mori we need to talk to you about Haruhi," Hikaru said by way of greeting._

"_What's wrong Hika-chan?" Honey asked._

_Hikaru had related to them Haruhi's words but it was Kaoru who expressed their true concern._

"_I know what she said sounds clichéd but it was how she said it. I have never seen her so serious or …passionate," he finished looking to Hikaru._

"_It was like by saying those words she had matured and gained something indefinable," Hikaru tried to clarify._

"_We felt that she was leaving us behind and we are afraid that with her new resolution she could be hurt, that we won't be able to catch up in time to help. I don't even know how to start," Kaoru finished._

_The cousin's had exchanged glances Mori's unenlightening Honey's however showed understanding, "I think you are right that she has matured but I don't know what this could bring either. You don't need to worry about not being able to help. We are all willing to do our best to protect each other and I believe that is enough. Haruhi has more strength than she knows. She will be able to do as she says, but I wonder at what cost," Honey told the twins allowing his childish persona to fade._

_Mori spoke next, "Tamaki can sway people's hearts, Kyouya their minds, she can do both; we are able to support her best by helping her not to be hardened by the world she is entering."_

Mori as usual gave no outward indication of his thoughts. Kyouya was silent waiting for her response. He sensed that the exchange between the two was defining something important and he should not intrude.

"I do not think any of you would passively allow me to be," she chose her next word carefully, "corrupted. I still wish to become a lawyer but as with most dreams that last, it has evolved. My mother worked to help individuals. I want to help on a broader scale. I am going to enter politics, I want to make the laws not just uphold them."

If Haruhi had said she wished to grow a second head, the surprise could not have been greater. Mori's expression shifted though too subtly to be defined. Honey looked speechless he had never considered this possibility. Kyouya was grinning as though he had heard something wonderful.

"It will be difficult," Honey said finally.

The still smiling Kyouya answered, "She can do it."

Haruhi blinked she had not expected Kyouya's reaction and felt a blush faintly tinge her face at his compliment. Their conversation turned to lighter matters sometime later when Ranka awoke he found the four laughing.

Mori and Honey lingered long into the evening. Honey squeezed Haruhi tightly as they were leaving and cocked an eyebrow at Kyouya who gave no indication of doing so, he left without commenting.

As Kyouya settled himself onto the couch to sleep, Haruhi having already sought her bed, he mused that despite all the difficulties looming he was at peace. It was the first night his dreams were filled with flowers and the scent of amber.

-XXXXXXX-

The silence of the morning was broken by the excited pounding of the twins their bewildered expressions when Kyouya opened the door doing much to relieve his irritation at being awakened.

"What," he growled.

Hikaru was the first to recover having taken in Kyouya's obvious sleep rumpled appearance, "What are you doing here?" he demanded anger building in his voice with each word.

Kyouya walked away from the door the twins following him into the apartment, "Honey, Mori and I were visiting until late. After they left I helped Haruhi in her studies," he said indicating the text books scattered across the table, "Due to the lateness Ranka invited me to sleep on the couch. What other reason could there be," his voice threatening.

His effortlessly woven half-truths and intimidation worked the brothers backed away from the topic.

Haruhi was listening from her room while dressing she understood his desire to keep the full reason for him staying over a secret, so she said nothing to the contrary when she entered the room.

"Why are you here so early" she asked, "and keep your voices down."

The grinning boys sandwiched Haruhi between them hugging her tightly enough to necessitate her wiggling away to breathe.

"We want to take you to breakfast, you did say you would spend the entire day with us," Kaoru told her reaching for her arm.

"I didn't say that," she protested knowing it was useless.

"That is what I heard," Hikaru said grabbing her other arm; they proceeded to drag her to the door.

Kyouya had fully supported the faux abduction of Haruhi on several occasions however, her pleading look prompted him to grant her a temporary reprieve, "Don't you think it would be best to allow her to finish getting ready? Of course if you wish to spend the day with her in a foul temper don't let me stop you."

The brothers looked at each other then the glaring Haruhi, "Hurry… unless you would like our help," they teased.

Haruhi hurried away thankful for the chance to finish getting ready. She was resigned to spending the day with the twins and truthfully, she liked their company. They were two of her closest friends even if their pranks annoyed her at times.

Returning to the living room a few minutes later she found the three huddled together whatever they were scheming she knew would not bode well for her. They broke apart the twins with contrived innocence on their faces, Kyouya's expression ambiguous.

"What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

They ignored her question whisking her from the apartment. Hikaru unceremoniously pushing her into their waiting car when Kyouya didn't follow Haruhi poked her head out the door and watched him climb into a sleek black car.

"He said he had to go home," Kaoru said climbing in after her.

She nodded he would need to go home sometime. She tried to ignore the anxious feeling in her stomach, "Hmmm, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Kaoru said placing a finger to her lips.

She was used to being spirited away by the host club and had learned that at times it was best to go with the flow. She settled into the leather-clad seat listening contentedly to the twins' chatter.

The surprise was a picnic at the Koishikawa Botanical Gardens. Haruhi found herself relaxing under the warmth of the spring sun. She had been to the gardens once before during a class trip and had liked them well enough, however, with the twins playing guide the gardens became a place she would forever associate with laughter. Years later when she felt weighed down by obstacles she would visit the gardens, the remembered laughter following her down the paths; at times she could almost see their younger selves running ahead of her teasing her to follow.

It was dusk when they escorted her to her apartment. She felt lighter, "Thank you," she said smiling giving each a spontaneous hug before going inside.

Kaoru looked at his brother, "Do you think he knew she would enjoy it this much when he told us to take her there?"

"It's Kyouya so probably. Though I'm annoyed since I think she liked this more than what we had planned," Hikaru told his brother running his hand through his hair.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya did not acknowledge the fact his bodyguards had been waiting for him outside Haruhi's apartment. They could only have known his whereabouts by following him despite his dismissal.

_As a child frustrated with Akita's bullying, he had fled to the gardens surrounding his home. Tachibana who had been appointed to Kyouya the prior month followed a few feet behind. He ignored Kyouya's repeated commands to leave, not saying anything even after Kyouya threatened to have him fired. Angry tears stinging his eyes he had tripped. While he lay on the ground, Tachibana knelt beside him coolly informing him that his job was to protect him, that sometimes that would entail ignoring his orders if they conflicted with his duty._

Kyouya turned on his phone and was rewarded with several messages from Tamaki his concern steadily increasing asking if he was all right.

Sighing Kyouya called the Souh main mansion to speak with his friend.

"Where are you? Do you need help?" Tamaki franticly cried into the phone.

"I'm fine. I'm in my car. Are you able to leave for a while?" Kyouya asked to forestall whatever emotional speech Tamaki had prepared.

"I think I can slip away this afternoon. What did you have in mind?" Tamaki asked taking Kyouya's hint and leaving out the histrionics.

"Lunch at Ii Teatro."

"I'll meet you at 1 o'clock in the lobby," Tamaki said disconnecting.

-XXXXXXX-

The shadows employed to follow the two young men watched as they greeted one another; neither giving any heed to the elegance of their surroundings inured to this everyday opulence.

Tamaki grinned at his friend, Kyouya's scowl forestalling a more exuberant greeting, "You look like hell," the greeting he settled for.

"My father may acknowledge that I never do anything on a whim but he was displeased with having his day interrupted by the director's foolishness. I will be under tighter scrutiny," was Kyouya's dry reply glancing at the bodyguards accompanying Tamaki.

Seeing his look Tamaki shrugged, "My Grandmother insisted. She is concerned for my safety," his voice bland as though he was having trouble convincing himself they were there for any purpose other than to spy on him.

Tamaki led the way to the elevator. They rode in silence watching the numbers tick upward the doors whispering open on the third floor where two of the hotel's restaurants were located. If any of the other patrons thought it strange that the two teenagers were greeted with such courtesy by the staff they gave no sign. Kyouya murmured a few words and they were escorted to one of two private dining rooms.

With the silent agreement of people who spent many hours together, they confined their conversation to mundane topics until after they were served. Kyouya dismissed the staff from the room. He observed the barley perceptible relaxing of Tamaki's shoulders once the door closed and they were alone.

"How long do you intend to remain a pawn in your family's internal politics?" Kyouya questioned.

"I believe I have had a break through in befriending my Grandmother's dogs. They no longer charge me on sight. Soon I shall have them eating from my hands," Tamaki said brightly avoiding the question.

"What do you know of their true motivations?"

"Kyouya…" Tamaki admonished his friend.

"You should figure those out, I can only help so much in that regard," Kyouya continued, "You need to decide what you wish to be. Will remain one or the other's tool, weapon, or will you instead become the true Souh heir. We will support you but you need to see reality and make your choice."

Tamaki said nothing and the strained silence stretched through most of the meal.

"I know I can't keep going as I have these past three, almost four years now. I have wanted my Grandmother's acceptance for so long I find it hard to let that desire go. Even though I can see it is futile. Since coming to Japan, I have also begun to question what I believed about my father. These last weeks have done much to scour away my hopes relating to my family," his voice was heavy.

Kyouya wondered when Tamaki's flamboyant personality had stopped being the reality and became a mask obscuring this serious and reflective person. It was his turn to redirect the subject.

"A kitten we once thought of as a pet is realizing her potential," he said doing little to camouflage the subject.

"What has our kitten done," Tamaki asked allowing his voice its familiar tones.

"This kitten has set its sights on becoming a member of the Diet. I will not be available in the evenings as I have decided to help her by ensuring she is prepared for the university entrance exams," his voice casual despite his internal anxiety unsure what Tamaki's reaction would be to him spending protracted periods of time with Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled in much the same manner Kyouya had on hearing her declaration, "I am amazed by her."

"Indeed who would have thought the kitten would one day become someone to be reckoned with," Kyouya said taking a sip of wine pleased by his reaction.

Tamaki eyed his friend throwing aside all pretence of frivolity, "This kitten is very precious to me. I can think of no other I could trust her with."

"So I keep being told," Kyouya mumbled into his glass his voice dry.

"Huh."

"Nothing," he said reaching into his pocket and sliding a cell phone across the table, "I believe you could use this since you have misplaced your own. Don't concern yourself with the paperwork I linked this to my account and I am sure you will have no problem reimbursing me the expense. It is set on silent so you will need to remember to check it periodically."

Tamaki quickly slipped the phone into a pocket as the door was opened with a polite knock, "Sir, I would like to remind you of a meeting with your father in an hour," one of Tamaki's guards said his voice impersonal.

Little more was said between the two before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am aware that I stated in the opening disclaimer that this story takes place after chapter 76 and if you had not read chapter 77 it contains spoilers. The explanation is simple this story deviates from the manga's storyline after chapter 76 and contains information from the manga that became available in chapter 77.

The original title for this chapter has been ceded to a future one. I had planned this chapter to be lighter than the last and in some respects I met that goal. The pieces have been taken from the box now to watch the game evolve. I hope you enjoy this story and I continue to look forward to comments.

Moving is done yippee!!!!

_Unknown male voice groaning pitifully from the couch, "Can you just pretend you said something stupid and I am tormenting you for it."_

"_Just this once since you helped me move."_

Goodnight everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read ****chapter 77**** or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Moments of Peace-

Haruhi woke with a headache a dull throb that started at the base of her skull and wrapped itself around the right side of her head digging into her temple. She had not slept well her rest broken by vague feelings of anxiety. The light feeling she had when the twins dropped her off had evaporated. She hoped there would not be any theatrics from Tamaki and the twins today. She stopped her shuffle toward the door and returned to sit on her bed. There would not be any theatrics from Tamaki today or tomorrow. Softly the tears traced down her face. She cried not because she could not be with Tamaki but because she realized in one of those bittersweet insights that while she missed him, she could go on and be happy. She cried because she had lost the innocent belief that her first love would be the love to stand by her side for all her days. She cried because knowing those things her heart still hurt and she mourned the loss what could have been.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya woke reaching for something. The sensation of petals slipping through his fingers lingering after the dream faded from his memory. He glared at his clock the alarm would ring in a few minutes. The room was dark, cool, the quiet comforting. He reached out silencing the alarms before they rent the quiet. Cradling his head in his arms he allowed his mind to awaken; reviewing his plans for the day.

-XXXXXXX-

Hikaru woke to the impact of his once warm body hitting the cold floor. He glared at his brother who stood over him fully dressed and grinning. Oh, this was defiantly war. Their home woke to the crashes and yells of the two gleefully pummeling each other.

-XXXXXXX-

Honey and Mori greeted the dawn together. Mori sitting cross-legged holding his pets sweat damping his skin from their morning work out. Honey lay sprawled on his back popping small chocolate sweets in his mouth watching the colors paint across the sky.

-XXXXXXX-

Tamaki did not awaken. He mumbled something about not feeling well and dismissed the maid sent to rouse him. His head resting on the keys of his computer the screen filled with reports he sank into a deeper sleep.

Kaoru and Hikaru were waiting for Haruhi at the gates when she arrived each slinging an arm about her shoulders. Her melancholy mood having ended once her tears dried she smiled at the boys before ducking out from under their arms.

"You two look like you have already been up to no good," her eyes narrowing as she took in their cheshire grins.

"Kaoru started it," Hikaru informed her affecting a pompous tone.

Kaoru gave a quick run and turn so he was standing in front of the two. He preformed an english style bow, "I also finished it."

Hikaru lunged for his brother who tauntingly ran ahead, "Sorry Haruhi but I can't let him get away with this," he told her as he ran after Kaoru.

She rolled her eyes, "What are they talking about?"

A stern looking Kyouya who had been standing at the school entrance halted the twins' headlong dash, "Don't you think it would be best to down play your buffoonery for now."

The two were unmoved by Kyouya's lecture, "Sorry," they chimed unrepentant.

"Good morning, senpai" Haruhi greeted Kyouya when she joined the three.

"Haruhi," he said pushing up his glasses, "it is a bit absurd not to drop the honorific when we have spent the night together."

"What," Kaoru cried laying a restraining hand on his brother's arm.

"If you don't want them to cause trouble you shouldn't bait them," Haruhi told Kyouya annoyed. Really, they could all be so childish at times, she thought. "And you two stop being idiots. You know he slept on the couch your memories can't be so faulty that you forgot since yesterday."

The three managed to look somewhat contrite and Haruhi stomped into the school her expression that of a mother with unruly toddlers.

"Ah, Haruhi I did want to tell you that I will pick you up from your class at the end of the day," Kyouya said before she had taken more than a few steps.

"Why are you taking her home," Hikaru asked curious rather than territorial.

"I'm helping her study for the university entrance exams," Kyouya wondered if he should print up a flier to hand out he was getting tired of repeating himself.

The first bell sounded abruptly ending the conversation. The twins took off at a run grabbing Haruhi as they ran past, "We're late, we're late for a very important date," they chanted down the hall.

Kyouya frowned glancing at his watch then the school entrance. He pulled out his phone.

Several rings later a drowsy sounding Tamaki answered, "Hello."

Sighing, "Tamaki how did you know to answer the phone?"

"Are you all right, Kyouya? Aren't you supposed to answer the phone when someone calls?"

Kyouya gritted his teeth, "Tamaki the phone should be on silent. How did you know I called?"

"Oh that well after the meeting with my father yesterday I purchased the most amazing watch it can be synchronized with a phone to pulse when I receive a call. It is designed to allow a businessman to know when he has received a call without disrupting him," he explained sounding brighter.

"You sound like an ad, but, that is neither here nor there. Are you coming to class?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course… what time is it?"

"Try looking at your watch."

"I'll be right there," he shouted. Before Tamaki disconnected Kyouya could hear what sounded like a chair toppling over.

Sighing he replaced his phone and leisurely entered the school. There were days he thought fate in a moment of whimsy had really designated him mother to this unruly bunch.

-XXXXXXX-

The day had been remarkably free of theatrics Haruhi reflected as she slid her papers into her bag. Hikaru and Kaoru's teasing was standard fare and had become such an expected part of her day it would have felt odd if it were absent. While she had felt a moment of sadness on seeing Tamaki at lunch, the distance was becoming less painful. Considering her childish tears in the morning the day had gone better than she had expected. Seeing Kyouya waiting for her outside the classroom caused a brief frown but she shrugged it away he said he would pick her up and he was one to keep his word.

Kyouya had been watching for her to leave the twins flanking her like over protective brothers, he smirked at the last, well not exactly like brothers. He pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against and disengaged himself from the small group of girls who had surrounded him.

"Senpai, it isn't necessary to wait for me," Haruhi told him as he began walking along side them.

"Really, Haruhi all of us would prefer it if you would just call us by our names," his voice scolding.

"That's fine but if you are going to insist on taking me home you will have to go grocery shopping with me," she said aggravated at his tone she was not a child to be spoken down to.

He just shrugged. The twins grinned at each other over Haruhi's head. Their shared thought that if the two most arrogant people in their group did not kill one another by the end of the week it would be a miracle.

"You know the two of you are both so arrogant I don't see how you will be able to work together with out a mediator," Kaoru reflected.

Haruhi gave him a confused look, "I'm not arrogant."

The twins laughed so hard tears came to their eyes. Kyouya even chuckled as her expression changed from confusion to anger.

Hikaru held up a placating hand, "You are arrogant you just don't realize it," he pointed at Kyouya, "He knows he is arrogant. He's like some super villain," he leaned closer as though imparting a secret, "I think he has inhuman powers."

Kyouya thumped Hikaru on the head, "I am not a super villain."

"I would like to point out he did not deny having powers," Hikaru said ducking away before he could be hit a second time.

"What my idiot brother started to explain is that you are arrogant. You look down on us all the time. You are annoyed when we get excited about things you think are ordinary even though for us they are new. The stuff you do like going to the grocery store aren't things we ever got to do before. We have been isolated from most people in our experiences and you look down on our enthusiasm with out giving a thought as to the why. That is arrogant. Both you and Kyouya at times treat the rest of us like children," Kaoru said ticking each point off with a finger stopping when he saw Haruhi's face go from angry to shamed.

Haruhi opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut as his words sank in, "I'm sorry," she cried distressed, "how can you stand me?"

Kyouya glared at the two brothers, "What they are forgetting to mention is we are all arrogant and arrogance it not necessarily a bad trait. It took a certain level of arrogance to contemplate attending this school and still more to do so. It takes arrogance to choose to go into politics and arrogance to succeed, which you will. We all have our faults," this said with another black look at the twins who now looked abashed, "and as far as yours go they are on the small side so stop being melodramatic."

Haruhi gave Kyouya an exasperated look, "You stink at cheering people up."

"It worked," he said complacently.

Haruhi shook her head amused, Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. They had reached the line of vehicles waiting to pick up students. The twins waved their good-byes hurrying to their waiting car. Kyouya touched Haruhi's elbow and nodded toward his own vehicle Tachibana, Haruhi was pleased she remembered his name, waiting next to the door.

"I still need to go to the store," she told him entering the car.

"Tell Tachibana where to go."

-XXXXXXX-

"What are we purchasing?" he asked as they entered the store.

She pulled out the list she had written the night before and handed it to him. He looked it over and wrote down a few additional items, "I will pay." He told her with a note finality.

"You don't need to do that," she said arguing even if she knew it was useless. She would not just give into him without putting up some resistance.

He gave her a speculative look, "Then I'll pay half. What is your budget?"

"About ¥6800," she told him waiting for a snide comment about the amount.

He just nodded, "Ok, what is the criteria you use to choose your purchases?"

She reached for a cart giving a small jump of surprise when he took it from her, "Well if I had to narrow it down I'd say it is the best product at a price that will still allow me to get everything on my list."

"Our budget is ¥13635 how will that affect your choices?"

"Not much there isn't really anything else we need. Even if you eat with us every night if I purchase much more it would go bad before we used it all."

"I meant would you purchase different products."

"Oh, no unless there was something specific you wanted," she said tapping her chin thoughtfully, "What about Tachibana and the others?"

"They have their own arrangements for meals," he told her pausing in front of a display of fruits.

"That makes things easier," she answered selecting a few pieces.

Shopping with Kyouya was very different from prior experiences. He questioned her in detail about each of her purchases. Wanting to know why she chose one item over another. He seemed genuinely curious and she found herself explaining with little prompting.

Finally she asked, "Kyouya why are you asking all these questions?"

He looked down at her, "I realized after being stranded at the mall by those idiots if you had not come along I would have been unable to take care of myself. That level of ignorance about common things is unacceptable. I don't need to know everything about your lifestyle but I should know how to shop for myself."

She nodded, "Well if you come with me a few more times you will be fine on your own. I think however, I'm not very necessary if you wanted to know how to do something you are the type who would figure it out."

"This is more convenient," he responded.

She looked over her list mentally tallying up the items, they had money left. She scrutinized the young man who had diligently followed her through the store, "Kyouya" her voice soft, "how is your back?"

"I am fine," he told her neutrally studying the list over her shoulder.

"Ok, there are a few things I want to get before we check out."

He nodded and followed her down another isle. She picked out bandages and various first aid items, "You don't need to worry about me. This is unnecessary; I am capable of caring for myself."

"When we get to my house I'll change your bandages. You should learn to depend on your friends. It's not a weakness you know," she said simply.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Strip away all our pretences with a few words. More to the point why do you do it?"

"Don't say things like that. There is a lot I don't see or understand. Don't make me sound wise when I am grasping at straws in the dark like everyone else."

"Haruhi, you are not like everyone else. Do not belittle yourself and you have yet to answer the question."

"I don't know how to answer it," she said in a puzzled tone.

"It's not important I guess. You are as always an interesting person Fujioka Haruhi," Kyouya told her his voice lower than normal.

Haruhi stared at him but his face was closed she couldn't interpret the underlying meaning of his words. In the dark of her mind, a pinprick of light appeared where there had been none. A light so inconspicuous its presence would be unnoticed for some time to come.

They passed the rest of the shopping in semi-silence exchanging only a few words the atmosphere relaxed despite the absence of conversation.

-XXXXXXX-

Standing in front of Haruhi's door his hands gripping the handles of the shopping bags he inhaled deeply. The air had the fresh dampness that comes with spring. She opened the door and walked inside, Kyouya found himself hesitating to cross the threshold. The step it would take weighing upon him with significance. He stared at his feet his mind filled with the image of several paths stretching before him into an impenetrable fog. A chill breeze snaked about him, he felt lost unable to move.

Noticing he had not followed Haruhi turned cocking her head a smile tracing her lips, "Kyouya are you coming?"

His head jerked up her voice a welcome guide, his eyes locked onto hers, "Yes," his confidence restored, the moment faded from his consciousness.

While Haruhi put away the groceries, he pulled out his laptop beginning his work. Wordlessly she laid out the fresh bandages, a bowl of warm water pungent with the smell of antiseptic and clean cloths.

Adjusting his glasses, he turned his back to her removing his jacket and shirt. He was amused to realize he felt no awkwardness at the situation. Of course, he thought, it would be foolish if he did considering he had already spent a quality amount of time in her presence half clothed. He remained motionless allowing no sound to escape while she worked.

Her voice contemplative, "I think after tomorrow we can leave them uncovered. We should pick up an ointment for scaring to be on the safe side though."

"I'm not particularly concerned about scars, but, it would be annoying to have to take them into account every time I undressed."

Her voice amused, "I didn't think you were in the habit of stripping in front of many people."

"Hmmph, I am not an exhibitionist. I would rather no one else know about this," his voice was flat.

"Kyouya, you won't be able or rather shouldn't keep such significant events from those close to you. You should plan to tell at least one other person. After you are married you will need to tell your wife if for no other reason than so she can better support you."

"I think you were not listening the other day. My wife will not be of someone of my own choosing. I will not require nor do I wish for support in that sense from a business partner. Before you pity this unknown woman I will give her all the courtesy befitting her position as my wife."

"You will treat her then in the same manner you did your clients in the club. I feel sorry for her, but, I don't know who she will be so for now I'm saddened hearing you say you won't trust the person you are to spend your life with," even though she knew he would hate it she could not keep the pity from her voice.

"You are overly trusting," he growled angrily.

"I don't trust everyone so that is an unfair statement you're just angry and lashing out like a child," she told him unruffled.

"Really, you are alone with a half naked man. This is not the safest of situations and you say you are not to trusting," his anger not appeased by her condescending statement. He would not be pitied.

Through her hands applying the final bandage, he felt her shrug, "You would not hurt me in that way."

He was unsurprised by her comment they both knew it had been an empty threat. However, he found her wording curious, "Meaning I would hurt you some other way?"

Haruhi rested her hands on her knees, she didn't want to move until this conversation was finished, "It is unavoidable everyone will hurt a person they are close to. Knowing how someone won't hurt you says a lot about the person."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended. Do you see me as sexless," the last spoken without prior thought. Immediately he wished he could take the words back was his ego so fragile he needed to fish for compliments.

"No, I know you will not intentionally hurt me. I know I can trust you with my person," she said with the same assurance of a person predicting the sun would rise again.

"Are you sure you are not giving me too much credit? I'm not that virtuous," he questioned regret lowering his speech.

"Maybe I am making you uncomfortable telling you how much trust I have in you," her voice softening as she spoke, "If you want me to say I think you are a corrupt or selfish person at heart I will. If it will help you feel more comfortable I will lie."

He shook his head, "It's not that. I think you may be giving me a greater amount of trust than I have earned."

Sighing, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, resting her forehead on the base of his neck. So soft he would have thought he imagined her words had it not been for her breath against his skin as she spoke, "I don't give you any greater trust than what you have given me."

He reached up a hand to clasp one of hers. They remained motionless soothed by the knowledge of this trust. Silently she broke their contact. While he buttoned his shirt, he could hear her moving about the kitchen. Intending to finish his work while she prepared dinner, he pulled out a textbook this however was not to be.

Haruhi reached down taking the book from him tossing it onto the far side of the table, "Get up you are going to learn to cook," she told him her hands on her hips a determined look on her face.

"Why would I need to know how to cook?" he questioned.

"You are the one who said you didn't want to be ignorant about how to take care of yourself. If you can't feed yourself, it won't matter how skilled you are at shopping you will still starve. I am going to teach you to cook and clean. In other words, I will teach you to be independent. You are helping me with my studies I think this is a fair trade," her tone imperious.

"I believe I also said that I don't need to know everything about your lifestyle," he smirked.

"I suppose such common skills may be beyond you. After all you are descended from nobility it is a surprise you are able to dress yourself," she told him condescendingly as she headed back to the kitchen.

He climbed to his feet if Haruhi had been watching she may have been concerned for her safety at that moment. Kyouya stalked after her his movements not those of a small-pampered housecat living with a false sense of superiority he advanced in the manner of one of the great predatory cats whose absolute command of their territory had been questioned.

She may not have seen him but she could feel him approaching. The primitive part of her brain that remembered when humans were not the top of the food chain pushing her into action, she grabbed a towel laying on the counter and threw it at his face, "Start by drying those dishes," her voice more composed than she was feeling.

Kyouya's chuckle was a sound she could feel vibrating against her bones, "As you command my sovereign."

Haruhi let out a breath she had not been aware she had been holding and felt a pleased smile form she had bearded the proverbial lion and survived.

Kyouya could see her expression from the corner of his eye. He would allow her to believe this was her victory but she had given him the means to win this little competition. If they were battling with the teaching of skills to survive then he had the perfect pawn in his sister to win this match.

The tension that had fairly crackled in the air receded. Haruhi leaving off the superior attitude she had used to taunt Kyouya into doing as she wished smiled, "Do you know anything when it come to cooking?"

"I can prepare tea," he told her gleefully imagining her chagrin when she realized the trap he was preparing for her.

"Then I'll start by telling you how to wash rice," handing him a large bowl with rice measured out for dinner.

Kyouya found himself enjoying being Haruhi's pupil. His amused smile never leaving his face he observed the change in her once she relaxed. She was smiling more readily than he had seen in a long time, "You are enjoying this," he noted.

Stopping her directions on properly slicing the vegetables for the soup, she nodded. A mischievous look in her eye, "How can I not? I am looking forward to teaching you the joys of cleaning a toilet."

"That will not happen."

"Oh, so you can dirty it but you are above cleaning it?"

"Yes."

"We'll see," she said laughing.

Dinner progressed peacefully despite Kyouya cursing a burned hand causing another trill of laughter from Haruhi. Clean up done they settled down to work. Each quickly completed their class work the task unchallenging for either. While she worked on an advanced mathematics test, he began the work assigned by his father. He had immersed himself in the reports when he became aware that Haruhi had set aside her own studies to read over his shoulder.

"Did you need help with something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she said continuing to read.

"It's rude to read over someone's shoulder especially if what is being read does not pertain to you," there was no annoyance in his voice he was merely making an observation.

"I know but you're irritated by something you're reading and it's distracting so I wanted to see what it was," she answered shifting so she could read more easily.

He slid his glasses up using the momentary pause to decide how to proceed, "I have been asked to read through these project proposals, summarize them and make recommendations on whether to implement any of them. Another person will then review my work and report the quality to my father. My father wishes to test my abilities. He tested my eldest brother in this manner before he began working alongside him. He now uses this to measure mine and Akito's suitability for given tasks."

She nodded, "I assumed it was something along those lines," she sat back down apparently satisfied. "I can follow about sixty percent of that," she said pointing to the report he held. "Learning the materials that will be part of the entrance exam is important but so is gaining practical knowledge such as how to understand what is not written or glossed over in a proposal. I think in politics and business there will be people pushing their own agendas. I will need to be able to look at something and determine what is beneficial for the people and what is not."

He set down the papers he was holding and reached into his bag. Pulling out a thick folder he separated the contents into two unequal stacks handing Haruhi the larger, "Here read this and do just that. I have already finished working on this one so when you are done I will look over your observations. Just don't lose focus and neglect your studies. Tomorrow I will bring a practice entrance exam to see what areas we should focus on. If you are interested we can expand your lessons to include those things, you would be taught if you were the heir of a wealthy family. I am not belittling you or your father but you will be at a disadvantage when you first start out if you do not have this knowledge."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. She could almost make out the outline of some plot, "What would that entail?"

"Well for one, more of this," indicating the reports, "When I am assigned a task by my father you will work on the same task alongside myself. You will be party to sensitive information but I believe you can be trusted."

"What else," she asked now thoroughly suspicious.

He smirked inwardly she walked into his trap with no bait needed, "I'll need to speak to my sister there are things I will not be able to teach you. You may wish to be judged on your abilities alone but that is naive. People who do not know you have no choice but to judge you by how you present yourself. Fuyumi can show you what you will need to know as a woman in the public eye," seeing Haruhi open her mouth in protest he held up a hand, "Do not doubt for a minute that your gender will affect your success. It can be either a hindrance or an asset. I do not mean you should sell yourself proverbially or otherwise. As a female in a male dominated field, you will need to have all the skills of a man and those of a woman. Is this still the path you want to take? You will have to work harder and longer than your male counter parts to achieve the same goals."

Haruhi felt her ire raise she had walked right into this, damn him. Why did everyone seem to be so determined to force her to knowledge her gender? Each word clipped, "I am not so naïve that I am unaware of all of that. I will not be deterred by something like this; however, I refuse to become some hothouse flower."

His face serious Kyouya gave her the assurance she wanted, "I will not nor will Fuyumi attempt to make you into someone you are not. She will help you to refine the elegance you already posses. Is that acceptable?"

"Before I answer tell me why you are doing this?" she asked piercing him with her gaze.

He gave her the truth, "I don't know. Vanity I suppose. I want to have a part in your success."

She cocked her head a puzzled smile on her face, "You are an interesting person Ootori Kyouya. I accept on one condition you must agree to my lessons."

He gave her his smile in turn glancing at the clock he began gathering up his things, "Read the report I expect a review completed by tomorrow. I will also arrange things with my sister. I'll be picking you up from class from now on so be prepared."

He paused looking back at her before exiting the apartment, "I accept your condition."

Once she was sure, he was out of earshot Haruhi double over in laughter. He may not have realized it but he had just agreed to clean the toilet.

-XXXXXXX-

Reaching his car, he looked at the two men waiting, "Hotta, I would like you to remain here until Ranka-san returns from work. Please be discrete if you are capable of such."

The older man nodded exiting the vehicle.

Satisfied that all had been ordered Kyouya called his sister, "Fuyumi, I have a favor to ask…"

-XXXXXXX-

Tamaki rubbed his face with one hand leaning back in his chair. His eyes felt raw from hours spent reading on the computer. He locked his fingers behind his head contemplating his next move. If anyone who knew him had seen his face at this time, he would have been unrecognizable. The seriousness of his expression more suited to Kyouya or Haruhi. He slid the phone Kyouya had given him from his pocket flipping it open only to stare at the glowing screen for several long minutes. He knew if he made this move there would be no going back. He could not afford to go forward with this unless he was fully committed.

"Hikaru," he asked when the elder of the twins answered his call, "are the two of you bored?"

"Tono," Hikaru said surprised switching the phone to speaker so Kaoru could listen, "what did you have in mind?"

-XXXXXXX-

The days passed Haruhi and Kyouya settled into a routine that while not always peaceful as they disagreed mostly about cleaning lessons it was comfortable. Hikaru and Kaoru began leaving quickly after school Haruhi felt sure they were involved in something but as yet she had not figured out what and they were not letting any hints slip. Honey and Mori came to visit her and Kyouya a few times and while those nights were not as productive, they were a welcome break from the intensity of their work. Tamaki exhibited no outward signs anyone could point to but the club members observed a subtle if undefined change in him.

-XXXXXXX-

_The cherry blossoms fell leaving the hope of fruit to mature in their place._

-XXXXXXX-

"Haruhi," Kyouya said breaking the quiet of the trip to her apartment, "if you are available my sister would like to meet you Saturday evening."

"Um," she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach, "I don't have anything planned the twins are wrapped up in something and haven't demanded my attention this weekend."

"They are helping Tamaki. I don't know the details as he has asked me to remain uninvolved unless asked," he explained.

"Why wouldn't he want your help?"

"Likely it is because my father is involved in the events playing out with his family. He doesn't want me to be in a position that would force me to choose between my loyalties," Kyouya marveled at the changes he was seeing in his foolish friend. It was as if Tamaki were stepping out of the fairytale world he had created and rather than being overwhelmed by the harshness of reality he was being honed by it.

"What is he planning?" she wondered.

Kyouya looked at her from the corner of his eye, "As I said I don't know the details but I believe like you he is no longer willing to be a pawn. I think he is planning to force his acceptance as the Souh heir, a coup so to speak."

Haruhi faced Kyouya astonishment in her eyes, "I never considered he would take that path. You will let him know I'll help any way I can?"

"I will tell him," Kyouya told her ignoring the uncomfortable flash of feeling her expression incited.

She sighed and leaned back in the seat closing her eyes, "We can't go back to the way we were," she held up her hand spreading her fingers, "I wonder if our paths will keep taking us further from each other?"

Kyouya leaned toward her placing his palm against hers matching the splay of his fingers to hers, "Our paths may separate but see how easy it is to still touch each other."

She blushed slightly at the unexpected contact dropping her hand, "About meeting your sister…"

Kyouya sat back, "I was planning to introduce the two of you Saturday evening. She comes over once a month to have dinner with each of us individually," he shook his head amused; "it is my evening with her this weekend. She seems to think if she left my father, Akito, and myself to our own devises for an extend period of time we will fall into barbarism."

Haruhi gave a weak smile at the image, "More likely she is afraid of the nefarious plots that would be implemented by the three of you with out an ethical influence to counter weight your tendencies."

"Haruhi, do you truly think I am so corrupt," he protested an amused glint in his eye.

"No, I don't think you are corrupt but the capability to cross that line is there. As for your brother, I can't say," her voice thick with disdain, "Your father is another story."

"You're being rather rude," he pointed out.

"Sorry, you're right," she said genuinely regretting her words.

"It's alright but consider this my father may be ruthless but he does not compromise when it comes to protecting the company's interest and that of our employees. He takes the responsibility of providing for their needs seriously. He has ensured that all of us are aware of our duty to our employees in all our decisions. As a result, we have the strongest loyalty among our subordinates of any company. In turn, our employees perform to a higher standard. It is a give and take," even if he did not know why he wanted Haruhi to understand some of what motivated his father.

She faced him her gaze unflinching, "I can respect some of his actions when put in that context, however, I will not forget or forgive all of them."

Kyouya turned away uncertain how to respond he changed the subject, "What are we making for dinner?"

Haruhi relaxed against the seat once more a mischievous smile forming, "I was planning to order in. Do you have a preference?"

"Not particularly but this seems a bit out of character. I thought you were intent on teaching me to cook."

"Not just to cook," she smiled, "I have been teaching you other household chores and tonight's task will undoubtedly be onerous."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed, "Why is that?"

"Because you are stubborn and you will have to wrestle your pride to complete it."

"I will not clean a toilet," something more than irritation and less than anger in his voice.

"Not just the toilet, the whole bathroom," a self-satisfied smirk on her face, "I have acquiesced to your instructions up to and including changing my appearance and habits. You, as I recall agreed to me teaching you as well or are you going to go back on your word?"

He stared at her open mouthed how the hell did this happen? He had been out maneuvered, "I do not go back on my word but I am not about to let this go gracefully. This round is yours but I will win the next."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said as she hopped out of the car and sprinted toward her apartment.

Kyouya shook his head and turned to the two men sitting unnaturally still in the front seat, "Not a word."

They nodded. He chose to ignore what sounded like laughter coming from behind him as he followed Haruhi into her home.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya stood in the middle of the small bathroom distaste clear on his face. He had changed from his school uniform to clothes he had brought from home. He had begun keeping a few spare outfits at Haruhi's anticipating the need for casual clothes with her lessons.

She smiled brightly handing him a spray can of cleaner and a rag, "Relax you won't be permanently damaged by doing this. If you can get through this with little fuss I'll give you a treat of your choice," she held up a finger, "with in reason that is."

He couldn't help but smirk, "I see you have learned to put limits on those types of statements."

She shrugged exasperated, "Between the twins and Tamaki I had to."

She took a bottle of toilet bowl cleaner and squirted the unnaturally green liquid along the inside of the bowl, "Let this sit while we clean the rest of the room. It's best to save this for last." Taking the spray can from him; she stepped into the tub and began spraying the foaming cleaner along the walls.

When she climbed onto the edge of the tub, balancing on her toes one arm braced against the wall to reach higher Kyouya shook his head. He encircled her waist with his hands lifting her from the tub and placing her so her feet were once more firmly touching the floor, "I thought I was supposed to be learning to do this? Besides I think my life would be forfeit if you split your head open while I just stood here and watched," he held a hand out for the cleaner.

Confusion and embarrassment evident she handed him the can, "I'm not going to fall. I do this all the time."

Stepping into the tub Kyouya began spraying where she had left off, "You are not the most graceful person. I would prefer you not rely on your questionable abilities while I am present at least."

"You can be pretty insulting," she grumbled closing the lid on the toilet so she could sit. If he was going to be an ass she would let him clean the rest on his own.

"Yes."

She felt a childish urge to make a face at his back instead, she crossed her arms and glared, "Wipe everything down when you're done and then rinse the whole tub with water."

He simply nodded. After a few minutes, the novelty of watching him work wore thin. She got up and knelt outside of the tub to begin wiping the cleaner that had run into the tub off.

Knocking interrupted their work and Haruhi jumped up to answer the door pausing in her rush to grab money from her wallet. Kyouya who had followed behind ignored her and answered the door pulling out his wallet as the delivery boy smiled an automatic greeting,

"How much do I owe you?" he questioned.

"I got this," she protested coming to stand next to him money in hand.

"If you were serious about giving me a treat of my choice then I would like to treat you to something without an argument from you for once," he told her handing a small handful of bills to the delivery boy who had handed over the sacks of food.

"Thank you," she said unable to come up with anything else that would not lead to an argument or sound ungrateful.

"You're welcome," he said giving her a small-satisfied smile as he walked past.

Dinner and cleaning completed the two as had become their custom began their class work.

"Kyouya, I won't be able to study with you tomorrow," she told him softly looking past his shoulder.

He glanced at the wall behind him seeing only a calendar he gave her a questioning look, "That is fine if you like I can still give you a ride home."

"No, I have to go somewhere after school," not meaning to be mysterious but she was reluctant to talk about her plans.

He let the silence stretch before answering, "Ok, I won't wait for you."

The evening ended with Kyouya suggesting materials for her to review on her own. She nodded her acknowledgment and continued working while he let himself out. As he had each night since he began coming to her home he instructed Hotta to remain behind until Ranka came home chuckling a bit imagining her annoyance if she ever found out.

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi walked up the steps to her apartment her head bowed. Absent-mindedly she adjusted her glasses. She had not felt ambitious enough that morning to don her contacts. She had tried to shake the uncomfortable weight of her emotions from her mind on the walk home but with each step, they seemed to settle more firmly about her. Wrapped up in her tear-laced thoughts she didn't notice her door had been unlocked when she entered what should have been an empty home.

She gave a yelp of surprise raising an arm to swing at the figure that appeared in front of her. Kyouya quickly grasped her wrist his voice calming, "It's me."

"K-Kyouya," she stuttered.

He let go of her arm looking down at her amused, "Come on, I expected you home half an hour ago we will need to hurry." With that said, he walked around her toward the door.

"I told you I couldn't study with you today," she said bewildered making no move to follow.

He ignored her turning around long enough to grab the back of her collar and pull her to the door.

She twisted angrily shoving his arm away, "What the hell has gotten into you," she demanded.

Sighing he adjusted his glasses facing her, "We are going someplace obviously and before you ask you will need to wait and see. You can either come peacefully or I will have Tachibana carry you."

She gaped at him, "That's kidnapping."

"Fine," he walked out of the apartment calling over the railing, "Tachibana can you come up here?"

Haruhi's eyes got large, "You wouldn't."

He looked at her.

She sagged, "You would. Fine you win. Let's go."

He smirked, "I did tell you that I would win the next round. I promise however this will not be as unpleasant as say cleaning a bathroom."

She eyed him suspiciously, as she followed him down the steps, "You were bluffing," she accused.

"Of course," he said shrugging, "but since you believed I would carry through with my threat it is as effective as if I were to force you to accompany me. Your misconception of what I was willing to do to get my way made you easy to manipulate."

"You and Tamaki are a like in that you both make simple things much more dramatic and elaborate than necessary," her voice icy, "Though you seem to take delight in being as intimidating as possible when you go about it."

He gave a small laugh and ran a hand through his hair, "I suppose his flair for theatrics has rubbed off on me," he said motioning for her to enter the car before him.

The tense atmosphere of the car caused Kyouya to shift uncomfortably; he suspected he had carried things to far.

"I'm sorry," he said breaking the silence that was a wedge between them.

"You could have just asked," she grumbled not willing to be pacified.

"I could say I was trying to teach you a lesson on how your misconceptions can be easily used to trick you," his voice dull.

Haruhi gave a disbelieving snort continuing to stare out the window.

After a while, she began to recognize where they were going, "Kyouya are we going to your home?"

"Yes," he answered casually, "I don't believe you have ever seen the gardens we keep. I thought this would be a nice change from our usual routine."

"I told you I couldn't study tonight, I didn't want a ride home because I had plans what gives you the right to come into my home and imperialistically order me to accompany you? Couldn't you just leave me alone for one night? I don't want to go on some stupid outing I want to go home," she yelled at him. Frustrated she had to clasp her hands together to fight the urge to strangle her normally sane friend.

His eyes widened in surprise at her outburst, "Haruhi, I'm sorry. I didn't think you should be alone tonight. Knowing you if I had offered to come over you would have refused. I know this is a hard day for you and your father. He has his work to distract him but you were planning on spending the evening alone."

Kyouya reached across the seat slipping her glasses from her face. He leaned back taking a cloth from his pocket to clean the lenses. His voice low his concern unfeigned, "When you cry your glasses become spotted from your tears."

When he handed her glasses back she mumbled her thanks.

As they exited the vehicle Haruhi sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled but next time you want to do something considerate try not being an ass, it makes the gesture more effective."

"I'll keep that in mind," he led the way into the mansion nodding greetings to the servants they passed.

Closing the door to his rooms behind them, he turned to Haruhi.

"I will have our dinner served here," he told her placing a call to the kitchen staff, "While we wait would you please accompany me through the gardens?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice," her voice matching his. She wondered at the two of them they bickered endlessly. However, she reflected their arguments were mostly for amusement. Maybe they were no better than the twins the thought bringing a giggle.

"Something humorous?" he questioned.

"I was just thinking we are not that different from Hikaru and Kaoru the way we argue"

He smirked, "Don't share that thought with them or we will lose all creditability."

"My lips are sealed. I'd be in more trouble than you anyway they would still be afraid of you."

"So," he asked as he held the door leading to the garden open for her, "am I forgiven."

Haruhi took a few steps outside before stopping, awe freezing her thoughts, "It's beautiful," the only words she managed to utter as she slowly stepped onto the path.

He felt a wistful smile cross his face, "I am told my mother designed this."

"I've never heard you talk about your mother," she said tentatively. She allowed her fingers to brush against the plants that dipped onto the path as though in greeting as they passed.

"There isn't much to say. I was three when she died so I don't have any memories of her. Fuyumi used to tell me stories when I was little but I was never able to relate them to a real person," he spoke looking at Haruhi's wondering face as she gazed about the garden the fading pink light giving her an ethereal look. The air cooling with the fading light he stopped brushing his fingertips against her arm, "I want to show you something. Will you trust me enough to close your eyes? It's just a few steps away."

In answer, she closed her eyes. He reached down entwining his fingers with her's gently pulling her closer he guided her from the path pushing aside the plants that grew so thick they formed a natural wall.

True to his word a few feet from the path, they stopped despite having her eyes closed Haruhi could feel the openness of the area. Her face felt flushed and she was grateful for the dim light of dusk being led by Kyouya felt more intimate than the simple act entailed.

He led her to a small stone bench his fingers softly pushing down on her shoulders until she sat the seat still warm from the sun. He stepped back from her wanting to see her face clearly, "Ok, you can open your eyes."

Haruhi opened her eyes looking past Kyouya to the scene before her, "Is this real," she whispered.

He felt a tightness in his chest loosen. He had never brought another person to this part of the garden, it was his sanctuary. He had sat in her place long into the night debating whether to bring her. He did not have any personal memories of his mother but she had left a living reminder of herself in the garden she had designed. He had found this spot during one of his many ramblings as a child. He still remembered how he thought he had found a secret world.

"It's real," he answered turning to face the setting sun. The last glow of the sun colored half the pond centered in the clearing. Contrasting the orange glow of the water the other half of the pond was cloaked in darkness. Rather than being ominous, it felt warm like velvet drawn against the body. Rounded stones were scattered along the edge of the water appearing to glow in the darkening night.

"In the summer the air is thick with the perfume of the flowers, at night…," He stopped he lacked the words to describe a place that seemed untouched by the corruption of the world.

"She must have been an amazing person to have designed this," Haruhi told him.

"I like to think she was," he answered sitting down on the grass leaning against the bench he closed his eyes, "What was your mother like?"

Haruhi slid from the bench her defenses crumbling at his simple question. She wrapped her arms around her legs choking tears filling her eyes, "I loved her. She was perfect and everything I wanted to be. I know it's been eleven years but I can't stop wishing she was here."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest, "It's alright to cry Haruhi. There is no one here but us, you don't have to be strong for me, you are allowed to mourn. I'll be your strength this time so it is ok."

-XXXXXXX-

It was fully dark before they returned to his rooms. Dinner had been laid out while they were outside. Haruhi suspected someone must have been keeping watch for them, as it was still warm. She felt drained emotionally and physically. While Kyouya disappeared into the other room she laid down on the couch to worn to eat. When her returned he found her asleep, smiling he covered her with a blanket and knelt at the table to eat.

It was late when she woke blinking in confusion at her unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up to see Kyouya head propped up by one hand the other flipping the pages of a report muttering to himself about idiots.

He looked up, "If you're hungry there are sandwiches. The soup has already been taken away."

"Umm, what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost mid-night don't worry I called Ranka-san and told him we were studying late. He informed me I was to return you in the same condition you were in when you left the house this morning and said to tell you he loved you and not to work to hard," he couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

She groaned in embarrassment, "I'll take a sandwich but I should go home soon."

He nodded in agreement handing her the plastic wrapped food, "Let me finish this report and I'll take you."

"How did you know about to today and my mom?"

"You were looking at the calendar when you told me you weren't available today. It didn't take much effort to figure out it was the anniversary of her death," he explained while jotting notes onto a pad of paper next to him.

"Thank you."

Kyouya looked up from his work frowning. He quickly waded up a piece of paper and threw it at her head, "Stop that there is nothing to thank me for."

In answer, Haruhi hit him in the side of the face with a pillow. He glared at her reaching for the fallen missile as he stood up. Twenty minutes later after much breathless laughter, they exited the mansion the mood considerably happier than when they entered.

-XXXXXXX-

It was early Saturday evening when Kyouya walked into the Fujioka apartment. Haruhi raised an eyebrow when he entered without knocking but her father grinned and motioned for Kyouya to join him at the table.

"How are you doing," Ranka asked handing Kyouya a cup of tea.

"Much better than when we last spoke," he answered sipping the steaming drink.

"I'm glad to hear that but don't tell me the two of you are planning to study tonight. To much work is as bad as too little," Ranka told the young man kneeling across from him.

"No, tonight I invited Haruhi to have dinner with my sister and myself. It seems my sister would like to meet the person I have been spending so much time with," he told Ranka his voice nonchalant.

Ranka eyed Kyouya the internal father sirens going off. He frowned into his cup, he was the one who had proposed Kyouya spending more time at their house and with Haruhi but he was still a teenage boy. He turned to look at his dear sweet daughter what if… his thoughts halted. Haruhi was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and jeans, "You aren't going out dressed like that," he complained automatically.

Kyouya grinned Ranka's thoughts had been easy to read, "It's just a casual dinner she can wear whatever is comfortable."

"Dad there is nothing wrong with what I am wearing," Haruhi told him annoyed.

"But you don't even look cute," he whined getting up with the intention of forcing her to change.

Kyouya stood up sensing a family argument brewing, "Ranka-san its fine. I would rather she be herself than put on an act just to suit others views. Haruhi if you're ready we should be going."

Relief evident Haruhi nodded giving her speechless father a quick kiss on the cheek before following Kyouya out the door.

Ranka plopped ungracefully onto the floor a stunned expression on his face. "Damn," he cursed himself, "I am an idiot. But at least I am not as big of an idiot as they are."

-XXXXXXX-

Fuyumi took one look at Haruhi and wrapped her in a hug.

Letting the startled girl go Fuyumi stepped back holding onto Haruhi's hands she gave her an appraising look then turned to her brother, "Well I suppose I can see how someone not really looking at her could mistake her for a guy. She isn't going to be able to pull off the act much longer though," her expression serious she met Haruhi's eyes, "The people who see you often haven't noticed because the changes have been happening over a long period of time but you are not boyish in any way but your dress."

"Umm, I don't really care if people know I am a girl or not," Haruhi told the pretty woman standing in front of her.

"That may be but if you don't do something soon they will find out and things could become ugly," Fuyumi explained looking at both Haruhi and Kyouya.

Kyouya gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Haruhi frowned pulling her hands from Fuyumi, "I get it already I'm not that dense. I wouldn't care if it were only me who would be affected but I don't want to see my friends hurt. I'm just not sure what to do. At this point I don't think showing up one day in the girl's uniform is the best solution."

Fuyumi smiled, "If you're half as smart as he says you are you'll think of something."

Haruhi reached up to rub the back of her neck not sure what to make of Kyouya's sister.

The meal passed pleasantly. Haruhi half way through concluded that Fuyumi despite the strong resemblance could not really be an Ootori. She was open and kind in a manner few people were capable of and Haruhi couldn't help but like her.

Kyouya spent the majority of the meal with a self-congratulatory smirk and the rest wondering at the wisdom of introducing the two. They both seemed to take a personal delight in poking fun at him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten. We can go shopping and then have lunch," Fuyumi told Haruhi as she was leaving.

Unable to disappoint the other woman she nodded her acceptance.

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi took one look at the store Fuyumi was leading her into and dug her heels into the floor

"Fuyumi-san," she hissed under her breath, "I can't afford anything in there."

Fuyumi gave her a puzzled look, "I know but won't you please let me spoil you. I always wanted a younger sister," she begged giving Haruhi a pair of pleading puppy eyes that would put Tamaki to shame.

Haruhi shored up her internal defenses at the look, "No, I don't think that would be appropriate. You just met me and …" Haruhi's voice trailed off seeing a calculating look behind Fuyumi's innocent expression, "I'm going to lose this argument aren't I," she ended.

Fuyumi gave a wide-eyed blink then grinned, "Yes, but if you give in gracefully now I will tell you embarrassing stories about Kyouya while we shop."

"They had better be blackmail worthy," Haruhi said caving.

Fuyumi grinned wickedly, "I have pictures."

Haruhi looked into the store and took a deep breath marching into the shop with the finality of a person marching into battle.

Fuyumi giggled at the look, "I promise it won't be that bad."

An hour later, they broke for lunch. Fuyumi having induced Haruhi into wearing one of outfits she had purchased they were seated in one of the many restaurants that dotted the shopping center.

Haruhi not willing to admit it to anyone else was having fun. The clothes Fuyumi had picked out were comfortable and nothing like the frilly girlish dresses, everyone else forced upon her. She had exchanged the pink sundress and sweater her father had insisted she wear for a pair of tan leather boots, jeans, a silky dark green tank top, and a brown corduroy jacket. It was one of the few times she felt she was wearing her own clothes and not playing dress up. The sacks at their feet contained a few other outfits along the same line. Fuyumi had explained to Haruhi that it wasn't necessary for her to dress like a doll on display to be feminine she only needed to find styles that suited both her personality and her figure.

While they waited for their food, Fuyumi continued her instruction, "Watch the people in here especially the women."

Obligingly Haruhi began observing the other patrons interactions.

"The women here are mostly the wives and daughters of elite businessmen. You can learn a lot about the relationships of different companies by watching how they relate to one another. There is a hierarchy that is observed, a woman of lower social standing will approach a higher placed woman to offer a greeting not the other way around at times this can supersede normal tokens of respect given to some one of greater age," she explained sipping her drink.

"You didn't greet anyone when we entered," Haruhi pointed out.

"I am married to Shido Ren and I am an Ootori there are not many women who out rank me. They are also trying to determine who you are before they approach. Don't worry most will leave us alone unless they have specific business with me," Fuyumi told her.

"Shido-kun," a masculine voice called across the restaurant.

Fuyumi frowned but turned to give the man approaching their table a polite smile, "Watch everything you say around this man," she whispered to Haruhi without moving her lips.

Haruhi sat up straighter watching the man give Fuyumi a shallow bow in greeting. He was attractive his features European, his dark hair stylishly cut, and he was as tall as Mori though she noted he seemed to have more muscle mass but not to excess. Judging by the reactions of the other women, he was well liked. She wondered if she would have been more impressed if she had not spent so much time with the host club and seen similar reactions from the other boys' clients. She smiled to herself remembering that she had also been the recipient of the same reactions as well.

"My dear I missed you and your husband last weekend I hope nothing was wrong," he said solicitously.

Haruhi fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, Edwards-san we were previously engaged," Fuyumi answered.

He looked at Haruhi and she felt her distaste increase as his gaze roamed over her body like he was shopping, "Please introduce me to your lovely companion."

"Fujioka-chan this is Edwards Simon. His company specializes in overseas transports. Edwards-san this is Fujioka Haruhi. She is a close friend of my younger brother Kyouya. They attend Ouran High School together," Fuyumi's voice was firm she had seen his face when he looked at Haruhi.

He didn't hide his disappointment at Fuyumi's words but he quickly recovered giving her a brilliant smile its effect wasted on Haruhi who had seen Tamaki and the others produce better, "It is always a pleasure to meet such a delicate young flower. I hope I will see you many more times over the next few years," he said leaning closer to Haruhi only to step back abruptly when the waiter arrived with their food, "Ah, I see your meal is here. I will leave you to dine in peace. I hope to see both of you in the near future."

He walked away after giving Haruhi another quick look.

Once the waiter departed the angry words Haruhi had been holding back escaped, "What an ass."

Fuyumi nodded, "He is a notorious playboy, but, he is relatively harmless. I'll mention to Kyouya and Ren that we ran into him incase there was something going on besides him wanting to make you his next toy."

Haruhi choked on her food, "His toy?"

"You are his type if a bit young. Though I made a point of dropping Kyouya's name in connection with your own I am not sure it will be enough to keep him from making a pass at you if the opportunity arises," seeing Haruhi's blushing face she cocked her head.

"Haruhi, you really are unaware of the affect you can have on the men around you," she frowned concerned, "Being humble is all well and good but for your own safety you need to develop an awareness of these things before you get hurt."

Haruhi glared at her food, "I am not a child," she said feeling childish for uttering the words.

"That is exactly the problem. You are very pretty when you don't try to hide yourself in the background and as you get older you will become more so. I can see why Kyouya thought to introduce us. Being a woman is not a bad thing and neither is it weak," she sighed, "Never mind for now let's enjoy the rest of our day. I promised Kyouya we would stop by before I take you home."

-XXXXXXX-

Fuyumi and Haruhi walked into Kyouya's rooms to be greeted by the smiling faces of the host club. Kyouya smiled in response to Haruhi's surprised and wary expression. Fuyumi who had been party to his plan stepped forward greeting each of them.

That apparently being the signal Honey, Mori, and the twins surrounded Haruhi exclaiming over how cute she looked everyone except Mori who just nodded and said, "Ah," at appropriate points in Honey's dialog.

Kyouya stood a little back from the group his arms crossed light glinting off his glasses. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat causing the attention to shift to him, "Haruhi, I believe there is someone else who would like to speak to you," he said with a look to her right.

She turned to see a familiar face watching her shyly from across the room. The others stepped back as she half-ran to embrace the blond young man.

"Tamaki," she breathed holding onto him with as much strength as he had ever her.

Tenderly he wrapped one arm around her, his other hand pressing her head against his chest; he bent his head to inhale the scent of her hair. "Haruhi," he whispered his voice choked with emotion.

Kyouya ushered the others from the room. He closed the door behind him leaving the two alone.

Haruhi stepped back from Tamaki though he still held one of her hands, "I have missed you."

His smile sad he led her to the couch. Seated he took her other hand before answering, "I've missed you as well," tears filling his eyes, "It hurt every time I saw you and couldn't speak to you," he reached up to stroke the side of her face, "couldn't touch you."

She closed her eyes at his touch her chest tightening painfully with grief, "What about your grandmother?"

Tamaki let his hand slip away from her face wrapping around her hand again, "Kyouya told you I am planning to force my acceptance as heir."

She nodded.

"I have to move quickly if I want to counter both my father and grandmother's plans. I don't have everything set up but you have made it easier," he told her his words obscure.

"What do you mean?"

"When you decided to no longer be in a position where others can use," he gave a small nod indicating her clothes, "your appearance as a boy and threat of revealing our deception has been one of the things they have held over me."

"I'm sorry," she said looking down.

"Don't be. I wouldn't trade any of it and really the rest of us are at greater fault than you," he told her raising her face with a soft touch. "You're very beautiful," he told her sadness in his voice, "I can never ask for enough forgiveness for hurting you."

Haruhi touched his face her fingertips brushing away the tears on his cheeks, "Silly man you cry too easily. There is nothing to forgive."

"I love you, Haruhi," he whispered

"I love you as well," she answered.

-XXXXXXX-

Tamaki stepped out of the room unsurprised to see Kyouya leaning against the wall.

The dark meeting the light in the center of the hallway.

Tamaki reached out to grip Kyouya's shoulder as he walked past heading toward the sounds of the others' voices.

Kyouya watched Tamaki walk away before walking through the partially open door. Haruhi was starring out the window her legs curled under her. She turned to look at him when she heard the click of the door closing.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" he asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, I believe I am," she answered turning back to the window.

He crossed the room to stand by her. When he didn't say anything she looked at him, "It's ok to ask."

"If you already know what I am going to ask why don't you just answer?" he questioned.

She gave him a faint smile.

Sighing he sat down, "What happened?"

"What you expected," she answered.

He waited for her to continue.

"This is the second time someone as told me they love me but not enough to be with me. If this keeps happening I may develop a complex," she joked half-heartedly.

"What," Kyouya exclaimed this was not what he had predicted.

"It really is ok," she told him calmly, "I realized I do love Tamaki but I don't feel for him the way my parents did for one another."

"I'm not sure I understand," he admitted.

Haruhi stood pulling Kyouya up with her, "That's ok too. Come on everyone is waiting."

* * *

Author's Note:

Long. I knew this would be a long chapter but I did not anticipate how long it would take to write. Please, please I really would like feedback.

I know this was a slower chapter made more so by it's length. The next few will be faster paced but due to the intricacies of the plot that is developing they may be delayed in coming out.

_Special note Unknown male voice is down with the flu and banned from my place until no longer disease ridden. I am sure he will have a lot to say next time._


	6. Chapter 6

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read ****chapter 77**** or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Opening Moves-

Kyouya followed Haruhi down the hall dazed as his perceptions shifted chaotically. His plan had been to allow two people he cared greatly for to spend time together and perhaps ease some of the loneliness he saw in their expressions. He knew they loved one another so why were they now walking away from that? What was the idiot thinking? Even if Haruhi said, she was fine how could she be? Who wouldn't be hurt by someone you loved telling you, you were not enough. Kyouya could feel his anger building with each step. How could Tamaki leave her alone? How could he be so selfish?

Years of training not be swayed by emotions rose up to smash apart the fury that threatened his rational thoughts. A center of heat formed in his mind. He would abide by Haruhi's words. They had much to accomplish and little time to do so. He would wait until he had spoken to Tamaki alone. If his reasons were not justified then he would see Tamaki punished for every tear she shed on his unworthy behalf.

The beast within him temporarily appeased Kyouya walked into the room where everyone had gathered. Only Honey and Mori sensed the dangerous energy hidden behind Kyouya's nearly faultless mask.

The cousins watched Haruhi take a seat next to Hikaru her face composed, her smile genuine. She faced everyone including Tamaki with the unflappable calm she would become known for in later years. The two exchanged looks acknowledging the situation. They would speak to Kyouya before leaving.

Kyouya took the empty seat between Tamaki and Haruhi. The room was frequently used for informal meetings and they were seated around a low table. The polished wood of a small bar took up one corner Fuyumi was seated on one of the stools sipping a glass of wine watching as the Host Club assembled and arrange their selves. This was a rare opportunity to observe this elite group of people.

Kyouya looked to his left addressing Tamaki, "You requested this meeting so I'll leave you to direct the conversation but keep in mind we have a limited amount of time so if possible refrain from theatrics."

Tamaki gave his friend a nod before meeting the eyes of the others, "I think everyone here has already guessed this but I am going to force my acceptance as the Souh heir. My Grandmother and Father are currently in a cold war for dominance within the company and the family. My Grandmother's tactics have been apparent and I will address them however it is my Father's plans that have been hidden that will be the most difficult to counter. I must out maneuver them simultaneously. My father's plans will destroy my grandmother and he is using my mother and me to do so. I will not allow him to use us to revenge his wounded pride. My Grandmother however will not hesitate to use whatever means she deems needful to protect the Souh Company. So both must be neutralized at the same time or this will not work."

Honey raised his hand, "What is your father planning and how do you want our help?"

"You know my mother is ill. She has SLEZ Syndrome, which is a chronic and progressive illness. My parents sought to keep this fact from me but I have known how serious her condition has been for years. I didn't know what," his voice faltering on the ugly word, "disease she had until recently. Kyouya was able to ascertain her possible condition and Hikaru found proof."

Kyouya looked at Hikaru with an interested expression, "How did you find the proof?"

The dark haired twin shrugged, "I hacked into Yuzuru-san's personal files."

Haruhi gave him a concerned look, "What if you had been caught?"

Both twins laughed though Hikaru answered, "It would be almost impossible to detect what I did. One I only looked I didn't make copies or do anything that would have alerted anyone I had been there."

"Two," Kaoru picked up were his brother's sentence ended, "if it is something like this Hikaru is more skilled than our father. Give him enough time and he can hack any system."

Kyouya made a mental note of what they were saying he had been aware Hikaru was talented in regards to computers and their programs however, it appeared he had underestimated his abilities. He frowned irritated twice in less than an hour he had miscalculated something. This level of sloppiness was unacceptable, shaking his head he refocused on the conversation.

Hikaru smiled at his brother, "I wouldn't say I could hack any system. The Ootori's security system is beyond my skills as are certain government agencies. The Souh Company's system is really good but with Tamaki's help I was able to get in and out without leaving a trace."

Haruhi leaned forward, "I understand that you were researching his plans but was it worth the risk?"

Tamaki answered his voice even, "Yes, without this information I would not have as complete a grasp of the situation or been able to effectively choose my own path."

Kaoru stood up pulling a stack of folders from his bag he handed one to each, "These are pictures of what we found."

Honey gave a small bounce on his seat impressed with their ingenuity, "You took pictures of your computer screen."

Hikaru nodded.

Noting the small photographer's mark on the back of the pictures Kyouya scowled. Clearing his throat, he addressed the brothers, "How did you get these pictures developed. You couldn't go just anywhere for something like this."

Kaoru shrugged avoiding Kyouya's eyes, "A photographer we know developed them."

Both Haruhi and Kyouya's eyes narrowed in response to Kaoru's words.

"In exchange for what?" he asked.

Puzzled Tamaki interrupted, "Huh, surely a friend would be willing to help them develop a few pictures?"

Everyone jumped when Mori's deep voice filled the space after Tamaki's words, "That wasn't the case was it."

"What did you have to do?" Honey asked his eyes wide with concern.

Hikaru made a downward motion with his hand, "Hey, calm down it wasn't anything perverted we just modeled for some pictures."

"Were they pictures you would show your mother?" Tamaki demanded finally catching on.

The twins' faces split into their characteristic grins, "No, but if the club were still active Kyouya could sell them."

Adjusting his glasses Kyouya gave them a dry look, "Even if there are no club activities there is still a strong market for club mementos. Actually, the sells for albums and such have increased by 5% in the last month. The pre-orders for the commemorative album are the highest to date."

"What," was the general exclamation at Kyouya's words only Haruhi and Fuyumi who was observing remained silent.

"I didn't think you were continuing to sell club items since we disbanded," Tamaki remarked.

Kyouya snorted, "Don't be stupid there were remaining expenses to be settled and the money made is our own. We have earned it separately from our families so they cannot dictate how it is used. I have also arranged matters to they cannot trace how it is distributed."

Kaoru had noticed that Haruhi was the only one of the group not surprised by this news, "Haruhi, did you know about this?"

Tamaki like a child or rather a small animal entranced by snake, "You're laundering the money?"

Haruhi answered first, "I knew about the album since I helped Kyouya pick out the pictures, Renge and Mei helped design the layout. I thought all of you knew. As for the rest, I didn't know anything about the money; I never gave it much thought. It's Kyouya so I can't be surprised that he hasn't stopped doing something if it is profitable. Why did you have someone else develop the pictures? Wouldn't it have been easier to print them off your computer?"

Kaoru gave Haruhi a sly grin, "Yes, but this was more fun and I was able to establish another piece in our information network."

"As for your question Tamaki," Kyouya addressed the dazed looking man outwardly ignoring Kaoru, "I am not laundering the money, as it is not from a questionable source. All of us," he included the entire room in his look, "are currently part owners in Kohaku Investments and the club profits are being invested through various stock purchases made by the company however, we are not here to discuss club finances," he said with a significant look at Tamaki.

Sheepishly Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, ya you're right. If you look over the pictures err… documents you'll see that my father has helped set up a company called

Anneau Laboratories, which is in reality owned by the Grantaine family. I think Kyouya can confirm this part, with the backing of the Ootori Company; they have developed a new drug for the treatment of SLEZ Syndrome. Somehow it was kept secret and I think based on the communications Hikaru found in my father's files he is planning to use the public announcement of the drug to take control of the company from my Grandmother."

Adjusting his glasses Kyouya flipped quickly through the pictures, "Hmmm, your theories appear sound. My father has the ability to keep the development of a new drug from the public and if you are correct, the Grantaine family will make enormous profits from its sell. The Ootori Company will also garner both prestige and profits as the sole distributor of the new drug," He looked to Tamaki, "It appears we were correct in assuming my family was involved with this."

Tamaki nodded, "Yes, we already suspected our fathers were working together on something and this information fills the gaps in what we knew very neatly."

Frowning Haruhi looked at the two then around the table she couldn't help but feel the shadow of premonition. In a few short years, these people would officially be entering the business world where they would be wielding considerable amounts of power, goose bumps appeared on her arms at a chill realization, they could effectively rule Japan with the wealth and power they would casually control. She reached for a glass of water her hand shaking slightly as a second more unsettling thought occurred to her. She was one of the powers that would be directing the future they would create. A feeling of being watched caused her to turn to Kyouya. From the corner of his eye, he was studying her. She quickly took a sip of the water she wanted to talk to him about this later because she also knew he was only other person here who was aware this.

Mori in his straightforward fashion, "What do you want us to do?"

Tamaki took a deep breath his expression solemn, "I would like your help in first taking control of the Grantaine Company. Kaoru has set up a method for us to communicate with my mother with out either my Father or Grandmother becoming aware of the fact. I have already been in contact with her and she has agreed to do what ever I ask. She loves my Father but I am her son I trust she can be relied upon do what is needed. I will no longer allow anyone other than myself to dictate my family's future."

Kaoru volunteered to explain without being asked, "Actually it was rather easy to get in contact with Grantaine-san. Kyouya had previously located where she is living so via an acquaintance we have in the area I was able to get the initial communication to her. After we established the first contact so to speak Hikaru set up a secure way for us to communicate online."

Kyouya leaned forward resting his chin on his interlocked hands, his eyes narrowed in anticipation, "You have this set up nicely. How much time do you estimate before the new drug is announced?"

Tamaki made a seesaw motion with his hand, "As far as I can tell the end of this summer or early fall I am confident it won't be any sooner."

Fuyumi who had been silent until this point walked up to the table picking up the file Tamaki had sitting in front of him. She like her brother flipped through the information scanning it quickly enough to gain an outline of what it contained, "If your father is intending to take control of the Souh Company from your grandmother then the timing of the announcement of the new drug may coincide with the annual board meeting. When Ren took control of Shido, he did by convincing the board members during their annual meeting. Granted he did so with the support of the former president, his father, but the method would be sound in this instance as well."

"When is the next board meeting?" Honey asked.

"September 13th is the start, there is a large party being planned for the 17th when they conclude," Tamaki said looking at the ceiling in thought, "I think you're right Fuyumi-chan."

The others nodded their agreement.

"It will be difficult but I should be able to manipulate purchases of Grantaine stocks in a way that will not alert any other parties and transfer them to you, Tamaki. It'll take time especially as this is not a stock being aggressively traded. With your agreement," he said catching the gaze of everyone seated at the table, "I will set up shadow companies in each of our names in other countries. I will then have those companies purchase a small number of the stocks as they become available. When you are ready to make your move Tamaki, we will transfer our stocks to you. I assume your mother owns a significant percentage of stock if she gives you control of hers as well you will be able to hold a controlling majority. What you do from that point will be up to you," Kyouya advised his friend.

Honey frowned chewing on a corner of his lip, "Won't they figure it out when they see our names in connection with the companies?"

Haruhi answered having had a conversation with Kyouya regarding companies whose ownership was not widely known, "It is nearly impossible with a large business but smaller ones I understand the true owner's identity can be hidden at least from casual scrutiny," she shrugged, "I don't know how but it is the way businesses with questionable backing do things."

"I told you he is a super villain," Hikaru exclaimed pointing at Kyouya his pleased grin drawing into question his own standing on illegal activities.

"What we will be doing is not illegal," Kyouya said adjusting his glasses with an annoyed glare at the chuckling twin, "it is similar to a hostile take over and falls in the gray areas of ethical business practices, but, it is our best option. On further thought Haruhi I will not set up anything in your name."

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"You are going into politics it would be better not to leave any evidence of less than ethical activities on your part. The rest of us will be in the running businesses and something like this can easily be used to increase our reputations positively"

The young men surrounding the table all nodded their heads in agreement while Haruhi ground her teeth, "I think you are being overly protective. I would like to help and not be a spectator."

Honey gave her a sympathetic smile, "But Haru-chan you can help aren't you going to be coming out as a girl? When you do, you will be removing much of the bite in his Grandmother's threats. Once the Grantaine Company becomes financially independent from the Souh's she won't be able to control Tamaki, his mother, or his father. If she doesn't have the threat of revealing you as girl then she no longer has anything to hold over Tamaki."

Kaoru leaned forward to stare directly at Haruhi from around his brother, "Do you have any ideas on how you want to do it?"

She clenched her fist frustrated once more she was the one being protected, "I have given it some thought. I think it would be best to reveal…," Haruhi buried her face in her hands, "this is stupid and embarrassing. I am at the point were I am willing to change schools if need be, I want this to be over."

No one moved unsure how to react to her statement the sound of Kyouya's hand striking the table breaking their immobility, "No," he told her his voice offering no alternatives.

The others quickly added their protests to Kyouya's causing Haruhi to slump down in her chair further, "I wasn't serious about leaving school. I won't be driven away like some unwanted dog. However, this is humiliating having my gender discussed in this manner. It feels indecent."

Fuyumi who had remained standing at the table walked over to rest a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "You are right it is embarrassing but this is the situation you and all the rest of you," she looked around the room, "have created. Crying foul now is pointless. I don't see this as being indecent unless your thinking makes it so. What I mean is how you perceive the situation will determine how others will. If you treat it like an innocent mistake, you will convince them of that as well. If you treat it, as though it is shameful in anyway then it will be seen as such. Do you understand?"

She met the older woman's eyes. Fuyumi is easily overlooked Haruhi thought but she is as exceptional as the rest of her family, "I understand. I'm being childish," Haruhi took a deep breath giving her head a small shake she was done with the self-pity, "I think it would be best to reveal my true self to a small group of people first. Such as Renge, Kurakano-kun, and Soga-kun there are others we can include but it would be good to keep it small and only have those who can be trusted to react calmly."

"Well that would exclude Renge," Kaoru pointed out.

"No, she may be excitable but she is popular with the girls and a lot of the boys who don't find her scary think she is cute. She is the most likely person to push for a positive reception of me being a girl."

Tamaki's chin seemed to hit the table at Haruhi's calculating words, "Kyouya what have you been teaching her," he cried pointing an accusing finger at the said culprit, "Our poor sweet flower is being corrupted by your evil influences."

"You're spouting nonsense again," Kyouya told him with a threatening glare.

"Stop being stupid," Haruhi told the figure who had shrunk away from Kyouya's look, "I am not being corrupted and even if I were you have no right to blame it on Kyouya or to call him evil."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a blank look blinking dumbly a few times before an ecstatic grin spread across his face. He turned to apologize to his friend, "I'm sorry Haruhi's right."

Feeling off balance by Tamaki's abrupt change of expression he just shrugged his comments away, "It doesn't matter."

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, "Tamaki does have a point you don't usually talk about people in such a manner. It sounded strange."

Honey ran over and gave Haruhi a hug, "Haru-chan, I'm sorry we put you in this situation."

At Honey's words, Haruhi found her self pulled out of her seat to be held by Mori and the twins each offering their words of apology. Haruhi skillfully worked her way free and stood hands on her hips glaring, "I don't want to hear another apology. Fuyumi-san said it clearly; we are all responsible I was not a hapless victim carried along by your whims. We are done apologizing to each other for this. Let's get this mess cleared up and move on."

A chorus of agreements filled the air. Kyouya adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms addressing the others from his seat, "I think it is the correct route to choose a small group of people to tell first. If we choose those who have benefited from the Host Club and hold some sway over the student body we should be able to pull this off with out Haruhi being expelled for one reason or another."

Kaoru shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet in thought, "I think we can set this up by inviting them to an intimate farewell party for select club patrons. Hikaru and I can arrange the party we just need to know when."

The low rumble of Mori's voice settled about them, "Ah, we should decide who to tell soon and do so, however, we should delay telling the school until Tamaki is ready to move."

Honey beamed up at his cousin, "You're right Takashi. Haru-chan, you should tell a few people and outside of school dress as you are now. Over the summer come to the parties, we are required to attend for our families. People we go to school with will be there but they won't make a scene. The rumors will spread that you are either a girl or dressing as one. The people outside of the club who know can then put a positive spin on things."

Kyouya felt a sour taste fill his mouth. He had no problem with the plan Honey purposed however, he wanted to make one final adjustment, "I agree, this is a sound plan but, I don't think it is a good idea for you to attend the parties with each of us as an escort. It would be better to go as the partner of a single person not multiple. As we have already established a familiarity among our classmates for being together I would prefer it if you attended with myself."

Kyouya raised a hand cutting off the angry protests of the twins, "It is not as though you will not be able to spend time with her, but, consider this, as a girl it would not be beneficial for her reputation to be seen on the arm of multiple men. There will be enough hurdles without the addition of new. Also, do any of the rest of you believe yourselves capable of fending off the barbed comments that will be directed at her without loosing your tempers?"

"We can protect her as well as you," Hikaru snarled.

"Stop it," snapped Haruhi.

Tamaki stepped forward resting one hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "Kyouya is right," he told Hikaru, "I couldn't and if you are honest neither could you keep smiling politely while someone insults her. He can do what we can't. He can keep a benign appearance while doing what is necessary to turn them to our side or effectively neutralize their threat."

Haruhi gave small hysterical laugh shakily sitting down in her chair, "Will you listen to us. We sound so…," she gave Honey a pleading look unwilling to continue.

Honey knelt down resting his head on Haruhi's lap looking up at her while she unconsciously began to stroke his hair in the manner of a mother comforting a child, "It's alright Haru-chan. Its scary right now but we are still us."

"We are talking about using people, taking over companies how is this normal," she asked no one in particular her voice overwhelmed with emotion.

"Haruhi," Kyouya's voice was faint with the longing she had not heard since the storm, she wondered if the others heard it, "I wish I could tell you that things were otherwise but this is our reality. You still have a choice you can walk away."

Honey sat up looking at Haruhi with wide eyes he nodded agreement. She looked to the others and saw similar expressions, "I am not going anywhere. It's just a little overwhelming," she whispered looking at her hands.

Unexpectedly Kyouya pulled her from her seat wrapping his arms about her he bent his head so only she could hear his words, "Please don't leave us. We need you. You are our compass."

Haruhi felt the tension is his body as he held her close. She hugged him briefly then reached out a hand to draw the others into the embrace, "I am not going anywhere," she told them more firmly.

Fuyumi walked back to the bar taking a deep drink of her wine. She wondered is anyone would anyone believe her if she told them what she was seeing. These kids were going to exceed even the wildest expectations of their families.

Grinning foolishly, they broke apart. Tamaki laughed happily and swung Haruhi around in a circle by her hands before releasing her, "I think we are in need of a break. First though lets figure out what each of us will be doing and when we can meet again."

The light of the setting sun glinted off Kyouya's glasses, "I believe we already have established everyone's strengths. Tamaki you will need to keep a watch over your Father and Grandmother's activities. Contact me immediately if either of them appear to suspect something or move earlier than we thought. Kaoru, Hikaru keep communications open between Tamaki and his mother also if you wish we will leave you to arrange the farewell party."

The two gave a somber nod acceptance.

Haruhi hands on her hips glared at the brothers, "Don't break into the Souh network again. You may not have been caught but there is no need to take the risk a second time."

They gave Haruhi a lecherous wink and placed quick kisses on either check, "As you command," they teased.

Kyouya cleared his throat, "Honey, Mori will the two of you be able to assist those three? If you could work with Tamaki to arrange methods for him to met with us without being observed by his babysitters we would then be able to keep our plans moving along smoothly."

"Of course, Kyo-chan," Honey immediately responded

"Ah," Mori agreed.

"What will you and Haruhi be doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi will help me set up the shadow companies and purchase the stocks. Summer break starts in a few weeks the farewell party should happen the first weekend of the break. Fuyumi, will you be able to help Haruhi prepare for the social engagements that will occur once the summer season starts?"

Fuyumi gave the Haruhi an encouraging smile, "It'll be a pleasure though I don't think you will need much instruction. From working in the Host Club, you have a good foundation in place for what you need to know. I'll focus on teaching you the names and faces of the people you will meet and making a few adjustments to your presentation. Hmmm, do you know how to dance?"

Haruhi grimaced, "Yes, I had to learn though I only know how to lead."

Fuyumi chuckled, "Well I think you will have little difficulty in learning the steps as a female."

"Then all that is left is to arrange our next meeting," Tamaki, told the others pacing the room in thought, "We must meet before the party," He stopped long enough to stare at the twins, "Tell me when you've decided on a date I'll figure out a way to be there."

"Tama-chan, I know a way," Honey announced smiling brightly, "I'll invite you to visit for the weekend at our summer home. Your Grandmother won't be able to refuse an invitation if it comes directly from my father."

"Are you sure you want to involve your family," Tamaki asked the smaller man.

"This nothing," Honey assured him.

"Mitskuni, is correct," Mori added.

"Ok, then we're set," Kyouya said looking for confirmation from each.

A round of nods and each began to gather the folders Kaoru had given to them. Honey and Mori lingered in the room chatting with Fuyumi and Haruhi while Kyouya escorted the twins and Tamaki to their waiting cars.

Kyouya clasped Tamaki's forearm briefly before he left, "I don't understand what happened with you and Haruhi but that is between the two of you. Do not hurt her again or I will become involved."

Tamaki met the cold gray eyes of his closest friend with his own cool violet, "I'm glad to hear that. I'm counting on you to keep your word," he told him.

"What is that supposed to mean," Kyouya growled feeling unbalanced by Tamaki's words.

Tamaki gave Kyouya his charming host smile, "Baka, you'll figure it out."

Kyouya watched Tamaki's car disappear mulling over his words. Finally, he shrugged annoyed with the awareness that he may be the idiot. He looked up at the darkening sky picking out the evening star flickering in the breaks in the clouds, "Not yet," he whispered.

-XXXXXXX-

Seeing Kyouya enter the room Honey bounded over to him, Mori trailing behind. Honey looked over his shoulder calling to Haruhi and Fuyumi who were watching them, "We'll be back."

Kyouya had no choice but to allow the smaller man to pull him from the room. Honey had an iron grip on his wrist and Mori's towering presence pushed him along like a grain of sand being helplessly tumbled by the force of a wave.

The cousins led Kyouya back to his rooms shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Are there going to be problems between you and Tamaki?" Honey asked.

Kyouya let out an annoyed sigh, "No, I … may have over reacted momentarily."

"You were upset by what happened between Tamaki and Haruhi," Mori stated.

"Yes, though it sounds as though the two of you know what happened so why are you interrogating me?" he huffed.

"We don't know what happened but we know they reached an understanding and they aren't together," Honey said leaning back on his heels and smiling at Kyouya's down turned expression.

"So I ask again why are you interrogating me?"

"Because when you walked into the room it seemed like you wanted to hurt someone," Honey explained while watching Kyouya for signs of the repressed anger he had sensed.

Kyouya ran his hand through his hair and sat down heavily on the couch, "I did but despite the ability of those two to cause me to take leave of my senses I am not a complete idiot. I realized what they decided was between the two of them and if they are satisfied with the outcome I have no right interfere."

"Are you satisfied with the outcome?" Honey asked tilting his head to give Kyouya a wide-eyed innocent look.

Kyouya gave the older man a disgusted look, "I have no reason to be satisfied or dissatisfied with events that do not concern me."

The two waited their silence doing more to draw Kyouya from behind his stoic mask than any words.

"I feel hopeful," he said focusing on an invisible spot behind them.

"Ok," Honey said accepting his words with out a need to expand upon them, "I do have another question. We may be able to keep Haruhi from being expelled but I don't see anyway to prevent them from withdrawing her scholarship."

Kyouya leaned back, "If her scholarship is revoked her tuition and expenses will be paid by Kohaku Investments. She won't refuse the money if it comes from the company I set up using club profits."

Honey frowned, "I didn't realize the profit margin from the club earnings would be enough to cover the tuition."

Kyouya eyed Honey, "It isn't the expenses were such that we rarely had a substantially profitable month. I'll pay her tuition from my own finances I will simply neglect to inform her of the fact."

"If you would like I can help cover the cost. I know everyone else would as well."

"No, I began planning for this after my trip to France. I don't want the others to know, the risk of Haruhi figuring it out increases with more people," Kyouya told him as he walked to the door.

Honey grinned at Kyouya's retreating back, "We are your friends but she is special."

Kyouya his hand gripping the partially open door turned to meet Honey's eyes, "Yes."

The three headed back to meeting room Kyouya's strides strong and sure, Honey skipping behind pleased, and Mori his steps even thoughts of dinner dominating his mind.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a random observation when I want to get into the right frame of mind for writing this story I have two songs I listen to: Ever The Same by Rob Thomas and Please Forgive Me by Amanda Kaletsky. I usually write while wearing headphones and listening to AMV's I have downloaded this irritates my friends to no end because I have a habit of appearing to be participating a conversation when I am not paying any attention. It also gets me in trouble because they will tell me things or ask me to do something and I will agree and later I have no memory of it.

I know this chapter ended awkwardly, but I decided to include the remainder of the day's events in the next.

*banging head against desk*

Stupid writer's block I know what I want to have happen in the next chapter but I am at a loss of how to get it out. Please be patient while I figure this out though I am always open to advice.

Let me know what you think about where the story is going, I am trying to keep changes to the characters' personalities moving in a slow fashion so there isn't an odd shift but I find myself getting impatient with Haruhi and Kyouya.

*sigh*

As much as I want to push things I am trying to resist, I think if I do it will mess up the later chapters.

_Unknown Male Voice, "If you keep hitting yourself in the head you're going do permanent damage."_

"_The peanut gallery has no room to say anything you apply mental torture on a semi-regular basis. I'm surprised I'm not a drooling vegetable."_

"_True and it has been several days since I tormented you. Consider yourself warned."_

"_You are a very scary person."_

Bye-bye._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read ****chapter 77**** or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Dancing-

Haruhi felt the faint shiver of anticipation flow across her skin when Kyouya entered, his movements regal as he crossed the room, his eyes focused upon her. She inhaled sharply in response to his presence. Her father had taken her to the zoo for her seventh birthday while there; she had seen a tiger for the first time and had been fascinated. She remembered pressing her hands and forehead to the glass separating them her heart beating so rapidly she had wondered if she would die. It had not been fear she had felt but a longing too intense for her mind to contain. The creature had ceased its pacing to stare at her and in that moment she had not cared that it would likely devour her if she tried she wanted to touch the thing that was beyond any of her experiences. Kyouya was no beast bound by its nature but if she were not careful, he could devour her all the same. She did not want to be eaten by him anymore than she had wanted to be consumed by the tiger. No, she wanted to become part of the power, the intensity of purpose, the passion that spilled from their forms. She drew herself up her resolve firming as the pinprick of light hidden in her mind became a glow.

Honey appeared behind Kyouya practically dancing a fey creature from myth escorted by his silent protector. Mori, Haruhi reflected, was perhaps a person born out of time. He would likely been better suited as a warrior whose life was bound to his feudal lord. She gave a mental shake of her head, focus; she told herself sternly idle fantasies would serve no purpose.

Fuyumi hid an amused smile behind her glass as the remainder of the group converged around her and Haruhi. Her brother was in for a challenge if he thought he could run roughshod over the small girl seated next to her.

Haruhi saw Fuyumi's smile from the corner of her eye but she could spare little thought for what had amused the older woman.

"Kyouya could you take me home later?" Haruhi asked.

He blinked in surprise, "That shouldn't be a problem. Was there something you needed?"

She smiled sweetly, "I wondered if you would take me on a tour of the garden once more."

His eyes narrowed her smile appeared sweet but he knew it tended to foreshadow something unpleasant for him. However he was not one to avoid a challenge, "Of course," he told her his voice full of an equal amount of syrupy sweetness.

Honey looked back and forth between the two sensing underlying meanings in their words but unable to decipher them, "Ah, well we should be going. We'll stop by your house later this week, Haruhi," Honey turned his large eyes upon her giving her the full force of the childlike charm that had made him such a popular host, "will you cook for us?"

Haruhi smiled at Honey acknowledging his efforts, "I always enjoy cooking for you and Mori. Kyouya will be helping make dinner so it will be good experience for him to cook a meal for more than two people."

"You'll be cooking too, Kyou-chan?" Honey questioned innocently.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses before giving the shorter man a bland expression, "It appears that way."

Fuyumi clapped her hands delightedly, "May I come as well? I never thought I would have an opportunity to eat a meal cooked by my dear little brother."

Haruhi saw the pleading look Kyouya gave her at his sister's words, which she chose to ignore, "It won't be anything like you are used to," she warned.

Fuyumi rewarded her with a dimpled smile, "I have a fondness for commoner meals. Tamaki-kun and I have been comparing restaurants for a while. Besides anything made by the two of you I am sure will be delicious"

Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and make a rude remark at Fuyumi's use of the word commoner. She knew there was no maliciousness involved, "If everyone is available Thursday evening we can get together then."

Mori and Honey gave enthusiastic nods.

"I am sure I can be there," Fuyumi told her.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya waiting for his agreement, which he gave with obvious reluctance.

"If we are finished then Haruhi and I will escort you to your vehicles," Kyouya said in an effort to curb Fuyumi and Haruhi's scheming.

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi watched as Fuyumi's car disappeared into the night before looking to Kyouya the night making his hair darker, his eyes lost behind his glasses, he held his arm out to her. Amused she slipped her arm around his, her hand lightly resting in the crook of his arm.

She found the soft sound of the gravel being shifted beneath their feet as they walked, comforting, it was the sound of a solid reality after the surreal events of the day. The path they followed seemed to drift through the garden. It curved through the plants like a stream gliding through woods never moving in a fully straight line slipping around the plants rather than cutting ridged lines in the landscape.

Kyouya guided her from the path pushing aside plants to reveal the hidden pond. She let go of his arm to walk to the water's edge the dark water a still mirror reflecting the night sky. Silently she honored the soul who had created a place of such peace. The flickering light of fireflies danced in and out of the plants surrounding the clearing. She closed her eyes allowing the scent of the early blooming summer flowers to fill her lungs, the trill of the evening birds sounding invisibly from the trees bringing a smile.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ground, searching she bent down and picked up a smooth stone from the shore. Giving an expert flick of her wrist she sent the stone skipping across the water before it sank from sight. The ripples created across the water's surface serving to highlight the perfection around them rather than disturbing it.

"Kyouya, you gave me your word that you wouldn't treat me like some pampered flower unable to thrive in the open," she did not turn but she could feel him watching her from the bench, "you broke your promise."

"What are you talking about," he demanded not attempting to cover the anger in his voice.

"Today you didn't treat me like an equal. You made decisions involving me without even giving me the courtesy of discussing or explaining them first," her words held no more emotion than if she were discussing the weather, but they struck him like a slap.

He crossed the space between them stepping so he stood in front of her ignoring the water disturbed by his shoes coming to rest on its outmost edge, "Please forgive me. It wasn't my intention to disregard your wishes. I do respect you but you can not ask me not to protect you if it is in my power to do so."

Haruhi glared at him taking a step forward forcing him to step back his foot slipping on the slick rocks, water splashing over the edge of his shoes, "I do not need your protection at the cost of my freedom or self worth. You need to trust me enough to let me take risks. I may make mistakes but it is my choice to make those mistakes."

He reached out to encircle her hand with his own, "I don't want to see you hurt by us or anyone else."

She tightened her fingers around his hand, "I understand wanting to protect those you care about but if you keep this up you will suffocate me and I will walk away before I will allow that to happen."

"What do you want from me," he both demanded and pleaded.

"Treat me like an equal. I will listen to you but you have to listen to me as well and you have to respect my choices even when you disagree," she attempted to explain.

He shook his head, "I have already told you I respect you. Your opinion matters more to me than almost anyone else's. I did tell you why I made the choices I did today. Do you disagree with any of them?"

She gave a small sigh, "No, after hearing your reasoning I don't disagree, but, my point isn't that they were poor decisions but that you did not discuss them with me until after the fact."

"You want me to leave you to make your own choices but you will listen to my advice," he questioned.

She nodded.

"You want me to step back from your life," he stated sadly.

"No," she snapped, "stop going to extremes."

"Damn it, Haruhi, I am trying to understand, but you are asking me to stand aside even should you fall or be hurt. I don't think I can do that," he snapped back.

Haruhi closed her eyes collecting her thoughts. She met his eyes she couldn't see their grey color but they had become such a familiar part of her daily scenery that she did not need light to know the warmth they contained, "I want us to become business partners."

"What do you mean," he questioned his brows creasing.

"I don't mean literally. I what mean is if we succeed, we do so together. If we fail," she took another step toward him causing him to loose his balance. Falling backwards, he attempted to release her hand but she refused to let go and was pulled down with him. Her knee struck a rock painfully and the still chilly water drenched the front of her clothes. She grinned at him pushing dripping locks of hair from her face, "If we fail we do so together." She leaned back on her heels holding out a hand to pull him from where he lay awkwardly sprawled in the water, "This way we are always next to one another to support each other when we need help."

"You know most business partners aren't that close," he told her sitting up, his arms resting on his knees.

"True but we have the added benefit of being friends. So Ootori-san will you be my business partner," she asked formally.

He swung an arm back causing a large splash of water to cover Haruhi, "You are the most exasperating person I know. I would be honored to be your partner, Fujioka-san."

"Good," she told him, "I'm freezing."

He stood offering her his hand, "What do you expect the water is still to cold for swimming. You can never accuse Tamaki and me of theatrics after this."

"Of course I can," she told him impishly "I never claimed I was above being a hypocrite."

He gave a small chuckle, "Come on we better get inside before you get a cold. If your father or the others find out I allowed you to get sick I'll have no peace."

-XXXXXXX-

The walk back to the mansion was less than pleasant. A cold drizzle had begun to fall before they had made it halfway and Haruhi's injured knee forced them to move slowly. They were both shivering and aching by the time they reached the relative warmth of Kyouya's rooms. She collapsed onto the couch relieved to be off her feet. Kyouya had disappeared into his bedroom as soon as they entered. He returned carrying neatly folded clothes.

"The bathroom is through my bedroom. Go bathe and change. I'll have your clothes washed while we eat. I am assuming you don't want to go home looking like a drowned kitten," he told her almost defensively.

Haruhi gave him a reassuring smile and reached for the clothes he held out, "Thanks."

She glanced around Kyouya's bedroom quickly spotting the open door to the bathroom across the room. A warm light beckoning her forward she hurried into the room gaping at the tub filling with water, steam raising temptingly from its depths. The size of the tub was decadent, it hinted at things her mind skittered away from unready to contemplate the possibilities it whispered.

She firmly shut the door behind her leaning against its solid surface all too aware of herself and eyed the room suspiciously. She closed her eyes her lips pursed firmly together.

"Get a hold of yourself," she mumbled with disgust, "it's a freaking bathroom."

She stepped forward the look of determination on her face the same she had worn while facing the ferocity of the storm. She would not allow her mind to puddle into the overly dramatic whining a stereotypical girl.

Her face grim and her grip on her thoughts firm she completed her bathing ritual with a robotic efficiency. Ignoring the tension in her body, she stepped from the water reaching for a towel and for the first time taking note of the clothes she had been given. Her stoic façade crumbled as she shook out the shirt, they were pajamas more specifically they were Kyouya's pajamas.

"That bastard, there is no way in hell he doesn't know what all this implies," she growled from between clenched teeth.

She'd be damned before she backed down from this. She thrust her arms into the shirt pretending not to notice how her fingers fumbled with the buttons. Yanking on the pants, she reviewed her appearance in the mirror. She looked like a child playing dress up. The sleeves of the shirt hung past her hands and the legs of the pants pooled around her feet. She rolled her eyes briefly and rolled up the sleeves and pant legs, she then hitched up the shirt pulling the drawstring of the pants tight about her waist. The fabric bunched ridiculously about her slim frame and with a final glance at her reflection she swept her clothes up from the floor and marched out of the room.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya looked up from the book he had been absentmindedly flipping through. He had showered and changed in one of the guest bathrooms while Haruhi used his own. Unlike her, he had donned a black sweater and jeans reasoning it would be less troublesome to wear the clothes he would to take her home in. The book tipped out of his hand to land silently next to him on the couch. He had miscalculated once more. He had picked the clothes for her in an attempt to torment her in payback for the dunking he had received. However, this was no self-conscious girl walking down the stairs from his room. Her head was held high, arrogantly challenging him to comment. One hand trailing along the railing she held her sodden clothes loosely in the other. He swallowed hard for the first time doubting his ability to dominate any situation involving her for long.

Haruhi's eyes never left Kyouya's face as she proceeded down the steps and across the room. She stopped on at the far end of the couch from him, "What should I do with these?" she asked lifting the ball of cloth held in her hand a few inches.

"Umm, I'll give them to a maid," he said his eyes shying from hers. He rose from the couch taking the few steps to close the distance between them fighting against the conflicting emotions that were coursing through his mind.

As he approached her, she felt a moment's puzzlement at his demeanor, was he uncomfortable? Slowly a smile twitched her lips into a smirk, she may not understand how or fully why but she had most definitely won this contest. Feeling gracious with the knowledge of her victory, she handed the clothes to him with no further comment. He took them and crossed the room speaking quietly into the phone placed next to his door. Before he had replaced the receiver in its cradle there was a respectful knock. Opening the door to reveal one of the many faceless servants who seemed to multiply within the walls of the mansion he handed over the clothes and stepped aside as another servant entered pushing a cart of covered dishes.

Haruhi was annoyed to feel a faint blush stain her checks when the maid entered. Hiding her discomfort, she sat on the couch crossing her legs beneath her.

He waited for the dishes to be set out then courteously dismissed the servant using the time to salvage his composure.

"I ordered soup," he told her needlessly breaking the silence.

"It looks delicious," she said slipping from the couch to kneel at the table.

Kyouya considered his seating options and with an amused chuckle at his foolishness, he settled onto the floor next to her resting his back against the couch.

The occasional clink of silverware against the dishes the only sound they consumed their meal. Finished Haruhi leaned back the soup filling her with a comfortable warmth, "Now what?"

Kyouya looked over to her; her hair having dried during the meal framed her face in wavy disarray. She had tucked one leg under her the other drawn up so she could wrap her hands around her knee in an unconsciously innocent pose, "Let's dance."

She sharply turned her head, "What?"

"We only have a few weeks until you present yourself. You should become used to being led before that time," he explained, "after all you will be expected to dance at the upcoming parties."

"Now," she questioned bewildered.

He gave a nod moving across the room he pulled a thin plastic case from a shelf, the light sound of a piano filled the room, the pure notes of additional instruments wrapping themselves through the melody. He advanced to her side and held out his hand. Her fingertips tentatively brushed against his and he curled his fingers embracing her fingers with his own as he gently pulled her to her feet. Not releasing her hand, he placed his other on the small of her back guiding her to an open space before the window that monopolized one wall. Pausing briefly, he turned Haruhi to face him holding the hand on her back still so her body glided across his palm and his hand came to rest on her waist. Matching the music, he slid his fingers around her hand. He gave her a pleased smile when she rested her free hand on his arm. They stood unmoving as he waited for her to relax beneath his touch. Then they stepped. They stepped again. Again, they stepped.

As she had been taught she faced her partner with open eyes giving her full attention to his presence. His head tilted fractionally toward her, he held her eyes with his own, as he guided them across the room the steps ingrained in his mind.

One song blended seamlessly into the next. They moved with no words, no thoughts beyond the response of their bodies to the music and the movements Kyouya lead them through.

Entranced by their dance they did not notice the knock or opening of the door. They were unaware of the presence of the young maid who watched them move, the young woman gazing at the figures. The scene should have been comical. The small girl wearing clothes that swallowed her form, her bare feet delicately lifted so she moved balanced on her toes, the young master in contrast dressed in a plain black sweater and jeans, however as she described the sight later she felt no desire to laugh but a yearning to experience the intimacy they unconsciously displayed.

The final notes of music fading away they slowed, stepping apart they allowed their hands to drop to their sides. Haruhi felt dizzy and breathless an overwhelming rush of emotions leaving her confused.

"Excuse me, Ootori-sama, but the young lady's clothes are ready," a young maid said quickly bowing her head as the sound of her own voice seemed to break the enchantment that had held the two.

Haruhi gave the young woman a small smile, which the maid didn't see as she took the clothes she held folded in her arms. Without a glance for Kyouya who had not moved, she rushed from the room.

Kyouya remained standing where Haruhi had left him barely registering the presence then absence of the maid. His body ached with emotions. Shaking, he ran his hand through his hair this was not in his expectations.

-XXXXXXX-

An expectant silence settled about them. They said nothing to one another during the ride to her home nor when they parted. The air Kyouya noted absently felt charged, still, and heavy like before a storm. His mind echoing the words he had uttered after Tamaki's departure though the two words had become three, "Not yet…soon."

* * *

Author's Note:

Damn.

Two weeks and I had only a few pages then tonight in a rush of emotion this. I can't explain why this chapter turned out the way it has but I am pleased. I hope all of you are as well. I have to laugh a bit because this was not how this chapter had been planned. It appears I may have been focusing to much on the wider story and not enough on the one between these two. Well that is really all I have to say. Please review the feedback I get in encouraging but more importantly if I didn't want to know people's thoughts on the story I wouldn't post it here for anyone interested to see.

For those who are interested the music playing on my end while I wrote the dancing scene was From Small Beginnings by Paul Reeves. At least I think that is the name and musician. If you are really curious do a search on youtube for a vid titled: The Lovely Bones (From small beginnings) posted by magentamagica13. That being said if you do then also watch: KuroFai – I'll Not Take My Love Away by miverel, it was one of the main amv's I watched while contemplating this chapter.

_Unknown male voice, "I see you have stopped hitting your head on the desk. Does this mean you are ready to return to being human?"_

"_I stopped?"_

"_Ya, you even scared me a bit."_

"_You are making that up."_

"_Maybe."_

"_I have a headache."_

"_That is because you are an idiot."_

Good night.


	8. Chapter 8

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read ****chapter 77**** or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Stolen Kiss-

Thursday dawned happily and Haruhi woke reluctantly. Her eyes felt gritty and whether it was absurd or not she found the cheerful morning light mocking. She knew she was being foolish when the breeze coming through her open window caused her to slam it closed. This was going to be a long day she thought as she hurried to calm her father who had rushed into the room to defend his "_helpless daughter"_ from an evil fiend.

-XXXXXXX-

There was the crack of breaking plastic as Kyouya threw the last of the three alarm clocks he had installed next to his bed to insure he awoke however reluctantly on time to start his day. He had spent all but the last few hours of the prior night creating semi-fictitious companies under the twins' names. Accepting that he would not fall back to sleep even if he were given the option, he dragged himself from his bed and into the bathroom.

-XXXXXXX-

Tamaki greeted the morning by leaning precariously out his window calling cheerful greetings to the two snarling dogs waiting below. Grinning he reached into the pocket of his robe tossing a bit of cake he had hidden in his pocket the night before to each dog. He chuckled and shut the window after witnessing the dogs' leap up to catch their treats. If only he could be sure, they would not do the same to him if he were to climb down from the window.

-XXXXXXX-

Hikaru gazed at his sleeping brother the light from the window lending a golden glow to Kaoru's face. With a maniacal grin, he upended a bucket of ice water onto his brother. The resulting bedlam served as a familiar wake up call for the rest of the household.

-XXXXXXX-

Honey stretched a pleased smile on his face as he snuggled himself once more into the bed, slipping his arm around the waist of his still dozing companion.

-XXXXXXX-

Mori slid his phone into his pocket his face devoid of expression as he contemplated the latest news he had received. With a small grunt of acceptance, he began his morning workout in solitude.

-XXXXXXX-

The twins exchanged worried glances over Haruhi's head. Hikaru reached across the aisle to poke her with the pointed end of his pencil causing her to jerk upward in her seat her eyes franticly scanning the room.

Not seeing a disapproving teacher looming over her she turned to glare at the offending twin, "What," she hissed under her breath.

"You were sleeping," Hikaru told her in a placating tone.

Her eyes narrowed, "I was not sleeping," she huffed childishly.

Kaoru leaned across the way to tap her on her shoulder, "You were drooling. Are you ok?"

Haruhi glanced down at the sleeve of her jacket confirming there was indeed a suspicious damp spot. She felt her face redden, "I'm fine. I just haven't had much sleep the last few nights. We've been up until almost dawn for the last three days setting up the companies. We're done now so it shouldn't be so bad after this," she explained smothering a yawn behind her hand.

"Why don't you go to the nurse's office?" Kaoru suggested keeping an eye on the teacher who had been giving them an odd look.

She shook her head in denial, "I can't afford to miss class."

Hikaru snorted, "Hmmph, like being here is doing you so much good. You know we can take notes for you. Go lay down before you pass out again."

"No, I'm fine. It's almost lunch I'll make it until then. If it makes you feel better, I'll take a nap then. You guys will wake me up right," she questioned giving them a contrived smile.

Hikaru gave her a wide-eyed look but nodded reluctantly. She was in worse shape than they initially thought if she was acting like this. It was almost as bad as Mori's personality change when he was tired.

-XXXXXXX-

The brothers escorted a sulky Haruhi to the nurse's office once class released for lunch then went in search of Tamaki and Kyouya.

They found the two surrounded by Tamaki's customary entourage of fawning girls. Kaoru groaned he did not feel like wading through the girls and it would only get worse if more of the former club members were together. Hikaru pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped out message to Kyouya before giving a jerk of his head for his brother to follow.

Kaoru unlocked the door to the third music room while Hikaru kept watch. The two were comfortably sprawled on their customary couch when Tamaki and Kyouya entered a few minutes later.

"How did you get the key?" Kyouya asked curiously.

"What key," Hikaru smirked.

"I picked the lock," Kaoru explained glancing at the clock lunch was half over.

"You two are very wicked," Tamaki scolded looking around the room his expression vaguely longing.

"What did you need," Kyouya asked adjusting his glasses.

"Haruhi is in the nurse's office, she fell asleep in class," Kaoru explained, "She needs to go home and sleep but she won't listen to us."

Hikaru sulked a little at his brother's words but didn't argue.

Tamaki shook his head, "There's not much I can do. She listens to the two of you better than she ever did me to begin with and now …." He left the rest unsaid.

Hikaru ignored Tamaki. He knew the person they needed to talk to was not their club's figurehead but the shadow king, "You look like shit," he told Kyouya rudely.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the remark, "You have a point I assume."

Hikaru stood up walking past the two seniors, "You know what you need to do. Both of you go get some rest."

Kaoru his eyes wide with surprise jumped up to follow his brother from the room, "Tell her we'll take notes for her and we'll see her tomorrow."

Tamaki gave Kyouya a mock salute and linked his arm through Kaoru's the two rushing to grapple Hikaru from behind causing him to yell incoherently and chase after them as they rapidly disappeared down the hall.

Kyouya with a sigh and a roll of his eyes closed the door behind him heading to the nurse's office.

-XXXXXXX-

With a soft knock, he opened the door, the nurse looking up from her desk to give him a bright smile.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to escort Fujioka Haruhi home," he told her adjusting his glasses.

The petite woman gave him a small smile, "Your name?"

"Ootori Kyouya."

She nodded and walked behind a curtain. He could hear the low murmur of voices then the nurse returned giving Kyouya an amused smile, "Fujioka-kun will be with you momentarily. Will you need an excuse for class?"

"If it is not too much trouble," he told her gracing her with a smile he never used in the presence of his friends.

He was unsurprised to see the woman's eyes widen minutely or the faint coloring of her skin. He was well aware of the effect of his smile on older women. One such had told him it was a smile that would tempt a saint to sin, he hated it. It left a foul taste in his mouth and sour feeling in his stomach however, there were times it was useful. The sound of the curtain being pushed aside caused him to quickly vanish the smile from his face not wanting Haruhi to see it.

Haruhi's brows creased together as she looked from Kyouya to the nurse who had turned away. She shrugged and walked over to Kyouya her voice low so not to carry, "The twins I assume."

He gave her slight nod, "Is there anything we need to do before we leave?" he asked the nurse.

"No, I will inform your teachers," she gave Kyouya speculative look her eyes drifting over him, "if you should need anything I am always here to help."

Haruhi's face twisted into a look of disgust and she maneuvered herself between the two. The woman's expression overly similar to that of the man she had met with Fuyumi. Kyouya gave her small grateful smile recognizing that Haruhi was attempting to shield him from the look the nurse had given him.

Upon entering Haruhi's apartment Kyouya didn't bother to do more than slip his shoes and jacket off before grabbing a spare blanket and stretching out on the couch.

Haruhi said nothing heading to her room. She allowed herself to fall forward onto her bed. The blankets uncharacteristically still twisted and bunched from the night before. Her head hurt and she admitted that if both her and Kyouya had been defeated by Hikaru and Kaoru they needed sleep. She flung an arm out setting her alarm for few hours from now. They still needed to go shopping for the ingredients for tonight's meal.

"Haruhi, why are you home from school, are you sick, hurt?" her father's concerned voice questioned as he poked his head into her room.

"To tired to think," she mumbled into her pillow sleep rapidly pulling her.

Ranka nodded his head shutting the door to her room as he crept down the short hall. He gave an amused snort spotting Kyouya lying on the couch already deeply asleep. He wasn't surprised to discover the two exhausted; they had been staying up later than him and rising much earlier to attend school. Kyouya had spent the a couple of nights on their couch and Ranka was considering purchasing a futon for him to use, at least then there wouldn't be a temptation to sleep elsewhere in the apartment. He shrugged and went to shower before work.

-XXXXXXX-

The dinner guests were kneeling around the table watching in wide-eyed silence the pre-dinner comedy being preformed in the kitchen.

Honey and Fuyumi had been watching open mouthed for several minutes when Mori reached across and gently pushed their chins upward, "It isn't good to sit like that. A bug could fly in."

The two looked at Mori then one another before what decorum they had previously possessed dissolved into undignified giggles.

Kyouya and Haruhi who had been bickering about how to prepare the meal stopped to give the two odd looks.

"What is so amusing?" Kyouya questioned his sister.

Fuyumi took in his offended expression and laughed harder.

Haruhi and Kyouya exchanged amused looks before continuing their argument regarding carrots.

"There is no need to add carrots," Kyouya argued reaching for the bag Haruhi was holding.

She gave him a mock glare pulling the bag out of his reach. She suspected the real reason he didn't want the carrots added was that he didn't like them and refused to admit it, "This is the recipe I used before and you liked it just fine with the carrots."

He matched her glare enjoying himself thoroughly. Their arguments while cooking or cleaning had become a matter of routine and they had slipped into the familiar pattern forgetting they were not alone, "There are already sweet potatoes and gobo if you add the carrots it will be too sweet."

Grinning Haruhi whispered, "I think we better stop now or those two are going to hurt themselves," looking at Honey and Fuyumi who were shaking with laughter.

"I'll make you a deal," she said speaking normally, "if you will admit the real reason you don't want the carrots I won't add them. If you can't do that then in they go."

"Fine, I don't like carrots in Tonjiru," Kyouya told her his voice sounding resigned.

Smiling Haruhi handed him the carrots.

Waiting until the others were occupied by their own conversation Kyouya leaned close to Haruhi, "Even in a mock argument you had to win," he murmured.

Her voice soft, "Of course."

"You do realize that there will be payback," he threatened quietly.

"Yeah, that's worked out so well for you in the past," Haruhi answered with a smirk.

"You won't hold the advantage forever," his voice a low caress.

Haruhi shivered, a faint flush forming on her neck as his words sparked a vivid memory of dancing, "We'll see," she said with false bravado.

They had come to an unspoken agreement neither mentioned what had occurred while they had danced in Kyouya's rooms neither did they discuss continuing to practicie. Haruhi had no idea what would happen when they danced again but she was aware enough to know she was looking forward to it.

The evening passed in pleasant conversation. Fuyumi and Haruhi poking fun at Kyouya, in turn Kyouya teased his sister and Haruhi, Mori surprisingly joined in coming to Kyouya's aid, and Honey teased everyone.

-XXXXXXX-

Tamaki looked over to the grinning Honey who was bouncing in his seat, "Thank you for helping me get out of there."

"It was fun," Honey told his younger friend, "I told you that your Grandmother wouldn't be able to deny an invitation from my family. Our families have several shared business contracts it would be impolitic."

Tamaki gave the smaller man a wide grin, "I just realized if I were not destined to take over the Souh Company with my dashing good looks I could have become a world famous spy."

Kaoru took a pillow from one of the couches scattered about the room and threw it at Tamaki's head, "Who ever heard of a famous spy."

"He would be the world famous bumbling spy," Hikaru told his brother.

"When will Kyouya and Haruhi arrive?" Mori asked.

Hikaru gave a catlike stretch, "They will wait until everyone else has arrived then make a grand entrance."

"Do you think this will work, Tama-chan?" Honey asked worriedly.

"How can it not," was his answer.

-XXXXXXX-

"Nervous," Kyouya asked Haruhi outside the closed doors.

"Would you believe me if I said no," she responded fiddling with the bracelet on her left wrist. Her dress was simple its purple color so dark to be almost black. A single teardrop pearl on a gold chain rested just below her throat, the square neck of dress giving a modest elegance to the garment, a matching silk shawl draped loosely across her arms to offset the thin straps of the dress. She turned to face him the bottom edge of the dress swishing lightly against her knees.

He gave her his customary smirk, "No," he said reaching down to separate her fingers from the delicate charms she was rubbing between her fingers. For the last ten minutes, he had watched as she pinched a charm between thumb and forefinger rubbing the back of the charm a few times with her thumb then dropping it and repeating the ritual with the next.

"If you continue to rub the charms like that you will wear away the portraits. They will be pleased to see you finally wearing it but if it is ruined because of nerves, it will hurt their feelings… especially that idiot. It would be best if we could avoid any of his dramatic displays of emotion today," he continued, settling her hand on his arm so he escort her into the room.

She took a deep breath slowly releasing the air, drawing herself up she looked at Kyouya, "I'm ready."

He gave her a nod not questioning her words; pushing open the door he guided her into the room.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, you finally made it," Honey yelled across the room.

As planned, all eyes turned toward the two who had entered. There were a few minutes of tense silence broken by a very confused sounding Takeshi Kuze, "What's wrong with everyone?"

Kanan Mitsuyama gave him an exasperated look, "Don't think there is something a bit different about Haruhi-kun?"

His forehead creased in thought, "Um, not really."

Kanan looked at Haruhi and Kyouya who had not moved more than a few steps into the room then back to Kuze, "Are you sure you don't notice anything different like maybe Haruhi is a girl?"

Kuze began to squirm under her glare, "But wasn't she always a girl?" he asked.

At those words, bedlam broke out everyone speaking at once. Renge had run up and attempted to pull Haruhi from Kyouya's side squealing in what everyone assumed was delight but her words were so jumbled no one could understand anything she said. Kyouya had locked his hand over Haruhi's refusing to allow Renge to separate them. He felt the soft pressure of Haruhi's fingers tightening on his arm in thanks.

Honey with Kanazuki Reiko on his left and Mori his right hurried over to the three.

Reiko gave Haruhi a sympathetic smile, "Well," she said amused, "that has to be one of the more dramatic entrances."

Honey grinned up at Kyouya, "Come on lets have some cake."

Kanan was giving Kuze an astounded look, "You knew she was a girl," she cried incredulously.

Kuze was beginning to look panicked, "Well, yeah. I mean ummm… a… she looks like a girl and all."

Kanan flung an arm back pointing at Haruhi, "She has dressed like a boy up until now."

Kuze was sweating and tugged at the collar of his shirt, "I thought it was strange she was dressed like a boy but since she was friends with him," this said with a glare at Kyouya, "I figured it was some scheme of his."

Kasugazaki Kanako came to Kuze's rescue, "I knew she was girl also."

This led to a show of hands from people who had already been aware of Haruhi's gender. Kasanoda Ritsu without elaborating explained he found out by accident. Nekozawa Umehito said something about being unable to obscure the truth from his dark arts but the twins mocked him until he admitted to having seen Haruhi dressed as a girl. Kurakano Momoka said she didn't know before but was not surprised find out Haruhi was a girl since it explained some of the Host Club's more eccentric actions. She added that most of the female student body would be happy to hear she was a girl since it would do a lot to relieve them of the growing fear that the entire club was gay.

Haninozuka Yasuchika didn't comment directly but since he was yelling at his older brother for irresponsible behavior, it was assumed he had not known.

Morinozuka Satoshi was to busy yelling at Chika for being disrespectful to say anything one way or another.

Kazukiyo Soga had stood gaping at the whole scene until Momoka closed his mouth with an annoyed flick of her hand, "How did you know Kanako-kun?" he asked puzzled.

Kanako's face turned almost violet, "W… well … I … figured it our when we … ah … you know."

Soga and a few others gave her blank looks, "When we kissed," she said refusing to meet anyone's eye.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in their taunting of Umehito exchanging looks of shared delight rushing over to flank Kanako, "Sooo, there is a difference between the lips of a guy and a girl." Hikaru whispered close to the poor girl's ear.

"That would mean you have kissed both," Kaoru cooed in the other.

The unfortunate girl's eyes were beginning to look panicked until Tamaki came to her rescue beating both twins about their heads screaming at them about churlish behavior.

Kyouya and Haruhi in the mean time had worked their way across the room chatting about inconsequential things with Reiko, outwardly behaving as though this were an everyday occurrence.

Haruhi released Kyouya's arm choosing to stand on her own, "Excuse me," she said addressing the room.

The twins and Tamaki halted their antics straightening, serious once more. Honey silenced Chika with a firm look, Kazukiyo and Mori following suit.

Feeling the room's attention shift to her Haruhi bowed, "I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"Why did you?" Soga asked.

Tamaki walked forward to stand next to Haruhi, "It started as a misunderstanding. We assumed by the way she was dressed that Haruhi was a boy."

"I didn't care if people thought I was a boy or a girl so I didn't say anything," Haruhi explained.

Hikaru standing with his brother to one side of the room spoke next, "When everyone realized the truth we had already convinced her to join the Host Club."

Kaoru nodded, "We didn't want her to quit so…"

Kyouya moved so he was standing to next to Tamaki, "So we persuaded her to pretend to be a boy."

Honey addressed the room next, "We didn't think about the consequences of making Haruhi pretend to be a boy. We just wanted to keep our friend close to us."

Haruhi gave Honey a small smile, "Please don't blame them. I choose to pretend to be a boy. I am sorry for lying to all of you."

The normally silent Mori startled the guests by speaking up, "It was not any one person's fault. By the time we realized the position we had put ourselves in it was no longer simply a case of Haruhi showing up one day in a dress."

Kuze glared at Kyouya, "What is your scheme Ootori? What do you want from us?"

Kanan rested a hand on Kuze arm, "You want our help in ending the charade, correct?"

"Like I'd help him," Kuze snarled.

Renge let out a squeal of delight running up to Haruhi and swinging her around in an embrace that did more to threaten Haruhi's continued health than any prior event, "This is amazing. After having been forced to live a lie Haruhi is reaching out in desperate plea to her friends to save her from the deception that threatens to leave her a broken spirit."

Tamaki and Kyouya quickly separated the two. Renge's eyes were glazed over in ecstasy and she gave little notice to Tamaki who had a firm grip on her arms. Kyouya held one of Haruhi's arms as she bent partially over coughing in an effort to catch her breath.

"That's not exactly it," she wheezed.

Ritsu appeared at Haruhi's side taking her free hand kneeling down so he could look up into her eyes. "Whatever you need I will do," he declared passionately.

"How do you want our help? Since it is obvious that is why you asked us here," Jonochi Ayame questioned breaking her silence for the first time.

Tamaki gave Ayame a luminous smile earning him an eye roll and blush, "While we enjoy spending time with such lovely flowers," he said turning his smile upon the other women, "and good friends," he continued giving Ritsu and the others a toned down smile, "we do need your help in ending the illusion surrounding Haruhi's identity."

Honey having moved to stand next to Reiko, "Please help us convince the rest of the school to accept Haruhi as a girl. If they don't or there is too much of a commotion made she could be forced to leave Ouran."

"Seeing through illusions and dispelling them is something I have experience in doing," Umehito said, "I'll help since I had a hand in this by my silence."

The grinning twins gave him simultaneous slaps on the shoulders in appreciation.

Kanan with a glare at Kuze, "We'll help as well but I hope your plan consists of more than showing up at school this fall in a dress."

Kuze briefly looked as though he was going to protest but after significant look from Kanan he gave a reluctant nod of agreement.

Soga drew himself up this was something he was not afraid of, "What is the plan?"

Momoka gave Haruhi an encouraging smile.

"The plan is I will attend the parties held this summer with Kyouya. I am hoping that when the rumors start you will be willing to help others to view the situation in a positive light," Haruhi explained unaware that she was once more holding Kyouya's hand.

Satoshi gave Haruhi a gallant bow, "We would be honored to help a lady," he said elbowing Chika in the side.

Chika glared at his cousin, "Yeah, I'll help."

Honey clapped his hands, "Now that all the unpleasantness is over lets have cake."

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi gave a tired sigh flopping onto the couch in Kyouya's rooms. Kyouya was absentmindedly browsing the cd's on his shelf while removing his tie and undoing the cuffs of his shirt.

"Anything you'd like to listen to?" he asked Haruhi.

"Doesn't matter as long as I don't need to move and it isn't loud," she answered rubbing her temples.

He gave a short nod the first notes of Moonlight Sonata following him as he sat down next to her, "You did good today," he told her resting his head on the back of the couch his eyes closing.

"Hmmm," she responded continuing to rub her forehead.

"We've done what we can," he said getting up to retrieve his laptop.

Haruhi cracked an eye open, "Are you seriously going to do work tonight."

"The European markets will be closing in a few hours. We can't afford to miss any opportunities," he said adjusting his glasses.

Haruhi gave heavy sigh, "Did you bring my computer?"

He pointed to the bag on the floor next to her. She suppressed a groan setting up the computer Hikaru had given her the day after the meeting at Kyouya's.

The soft click of computer keys the only conversation between the two for some hours.

A notice flashed onto Haruhi's screen informing her the LSE would be closing in fifteen minutes. Yawning she covered her mouth glancing at the clock on her computer it was almost 1:30 in the morning. Kyouya's gaze was fixated on his screen his fingers rapidly moving over the keys as he researched and followed the information displayed.

"Kyouya aren't you done?" she asked concerned.

"No, the American markets won't be closing for a little over three hours."

"We don't have any companies set up for purchasing from the NYSE," she said puzzled.

"Hmm, true. I have personal investments within that market," he explained resting his chin on his closed fist.

"Kyouya it's late it is time to get some sleep."

"I'm fine I do this frequently. If you'd like I can have Hotta or Aijima take you home."

"Kyouya, look at me," her voice firm.

He looked up blinking several times as his eyes attempted to focus on something other than the computer, "What is it?"

"Its time to sleep, we have been working non-stop for the last two weeks. It is time to take a break," she told him letting the weariness show in her voice.

"Haruhi, I will not allow myself to miss any opportunities because I am weak," he explained unaware of how his words sounded or what they revealed. He had turned back to his computer before he finished speaking losing himself in his work once more.

Haruhi closed her eyes, he pushed himself to go beyond perfect in his goal of meeting and exceeding the standards set by his father. She stood up walking to Kyouya who gave no indication of being aware she had moved. Gently she reached down resting her fingers on his wrist, "Come on we are going," she said softly.

He frowned confused, "What?"

"Call Hotta to take us to my apartment, Aijima had today off," she explained patiently.

"If you insist I can escort you home though I would think after all these months it wouldn't be necessary," he said adjusting his glasses.

"It is common courtesy," she scolded lightly, "However that is not my point. You are staying over."

Now Kyouya looked annoyed, "Why, would I?"

Haruhi tugged at his wrist pulling him upward, "Because if you don't I can't be sure you sleep. Tomorrow… no this evening we are attending the party for your brother-in-law's company if I have to do this the least you could do is be rested enough to be an enjoyable companion."

He glared at the young woman before him. She met his look without flinching. She wasn't going to back down he thought and this was not a fight worth having, "Alright lets go."

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi gave him a sleepy smile as they walked into her apartment, "If you look in that closet I believe my father left you something," she told him with a lazy wave of her hand, "I'll see you in the morning."

Kyouya watched her disappear down the hall waiting until he heard the click of her door closing. The closet revealed a neatly folded futon and bedding. He shook his head chuckling, he wondered if he would ever fully understand the thoughts of these two.

-XXXXXXX-

Fuyumi arrived at Haruhi's door at exactly eleven o'clock. Ranka was still sleeping having stumbled into the apartment around five that morning. Kyouya had heard Haruhi moving around earlier and then the sound of the shower running. He had flung an arm across his eyes in an effort to gain a few more minutes of sleep. He knew from experience that Haruhi was immune to his demonic glare and after she had started laughing the last time, he gave it up. Therefore, the polite raping on the door elicited only a groan as he stumbled to answer the door expecting anyone but his sister on the other side.

"Oh," was Fuyumi's surprised squeak at her brother's face.

Kyouya started to growl at her until the full realization of how the situation appeared hit him. Instead, his face went through a curious metamorphous shifting from annoyed, to embarrassed, to defensive, back to embarrassed and settling somewhere between defensive and arrogant.

Fuyumi watched this all occur in a matter of seconds then started giggling before dissolving into tearful laughter.

Kyouya glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Still giggling she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of a hand, "I am taking Haruhi out to get ready for the party tonight."

Kyouya stepped back from the door allowing his sister to enter. She had been in the apartment previously when she had picked Haruhi up for shopping trips and lunch on the weekend and she was fairly certain that on those previous visits there had not been a bed in the living room. She glanced at Kyouya from the corner of her eye watching him squirm uncomfortably as he obviously tried to figure out what to do. She felt another fit of laughter threaten, "Well now what have you been up to," she said giving him a sly look.

"Nothing like you are insinuating," he told her coldly, folding his bedding before tucking everything back into the closet.

She was surprised to find that he had slept overnight at Haruhi's, but this was nothing compared to the shock of seeing him carefully stow his things away, or watching how familiarly he moved about the space.

"Would you like some tea," he asked going into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," she answered watching him unerringly move about the room.

After setting water to boil, he ignored his sister to head down the hall and knocking against the closed bathroom door. He heard the water shut off.

"Yes," Haruhi called through the door.

"Fuyumi is here," he told her neutrally.

"Sorry I didn't realize how late it was. Tell her I'll be right out."

Kyouya gave the door an icy glare. Apparently, she was expecting his sister and hadn't thought to say something to him before he found himself feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

He was still glaring when he placed the cup of tea in front of Fuyumi. Kneeling across from her, he drank his own in silence.

Fuyumi was used to her brother's moods and let him stew finding his annoyance and embarrassment amusing.

When Haruhi appeared some minutes later wearing a button-down blouse and jeans she found the siblings sitting in silence Fuyumi with a smile and Kyouya scowling.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

Fuyumi gave her a sweet smile, "No dear. My darling little brother was just a bit surprised to see me and he tends to pout when ever something unexpected happens."

Haruhi gave a brief shrug, "True," she agreed.

"I am not pouting," he snapped at his sister, "and what do you mean true," he snapped at Haruhi.

Heading into the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea she answered over her shoulder, "Because even the great Ootori Kyouya is not above childish behavior from time to time."

Fuyumi gave an inelegant snort attempting to cover a laugh earning her a glare from her brother.

"The two you of are like some hellish combination of Tamaki and the twins," he mumbled.

Haruhi smiled patting him condescendingly on the head as she walked past to sit near Fuyumi.

"Where are we going," she asked.

Fuyumi smirked at Kyouya's frustrated expression, "I was going to take you to pick up your dress and then we have appointments at my favorite salon to have our hair and makeup done," she gave Haruhi a considering look, "Your debut this evening will be stunning." She turned to Kyouya, "I am glad you're here, I'll leave Haruhi in your care once we're done. I'll need to arrive early to oversee the final touches and greet guests"

Kyouya nodded, he and Haruhi had discussed their plans for the evening, they would leave from the Ootori mansion after his father and Akito had departed. Kyouya wanted their entrance to be separate from his father's. Keeping Haruhi from being included in one of his father's schemes was part of the delicate balance he was maintaining. He was not ashamed to be escorting the young woman the contrary being the case but he ran the risk of sparking his father's interest in her a thought that left him feeling ill.

Fuyumi frowned remembering something, "Have you practiced dancing?" she asked Haruhi.

Haruhi barely hid her blush at the question and was absurdly grateful when Kyouya saved her from answering.

"She has and there will be no difficulties," he told his sister pushing up his glasses.

Fuyumi tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I wish we had time for you to dance with people other than my brother. Each person dances a little differently and you will find yourself needing to adjust accordingly."

"That won't be necessary," he informed her.

Haruhi shot him an annoyed look, "I am sure it will be fine after all I have danced with multiple partners during club activities I doubt this will be much different."

"Kyouya, have you told father that you will be attending with a partner this evening?" Fuyumi asked cautiously.

"Of course," he said surprised she would ask, "If I suddenly appeared with Haruhi there would be problems. I told him several days ago."

"How did he take it?" she asked curiously.

"He told me to do as I wished," Kyouya said frowning slightly as he remembered his father's words.

"I wonder what he has in mind," Fuyumi whispered to herself.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya, "I didn't know you spoke to your father."

He shrugged, "I spoke to both of our fathers. I told my father I would be escorting you to the parties during the break so he would not make other plans. I spoke to Ranka-san as to do other wise would be disrespectful."

"Well that explains all the teary eyed; My baby is growing up so fast, and Oh, mother soon she will leave us; comments he has been making. Really if your going to do something like that tell me ahead of time," she told him dryly.

"I thought you knew," Kyouya said taking their cups to the kitchen.

Fuyumi looked at her watch, "We don't have much time so we should be going."

Haruhi frowned looking at the clock, "I thought the party didn't start until seven its not quite noon."

Fuyumi stood laughing, "My dear you have no idea."

With those cryptic words, she led them from the apartment.

-XXXXXXX-

Fuyumi was right Haruhi had no idea. Kyouya had told them he had work to do at home and asked Fuyumi to drop Haruhi off when they were done. Haruhi had not given it much thought but as she stood for the final fitting of the dress trying to ignore the hungry growls of her stomach she suspected he had been lying and was seeking to save himself from this purgatory. Fuyumi whose own fitting had been completed the day before was sitting on a plush chair sipping tea and nibbling a cookie. Outwardly, she seemed oblivious to Haruhi's impatience but Haruhi had caught a familiar glint behind her smile and realized Fuyumi was having just a bit too much fun.

The woman who for the last hour had clucked over the dress and by default Haruhi gave a final grunt, "Shido-sama, I will have the dress ready by 4 o'clock. Will you be picking it up or shall I have it delivered?" she asked deferentially.

Fuyumi looked upward considering, "I will have it picked up."

She gave Fuyumi a small bow and dismissed Haruhi to change. Haruhi hurried into the changing room. When she emerged, Fuyumi was chatting with another customer. Haruhi was reaching for a cookie when Fuyumi called her name.

Sighing and with a look of longing toward the treats she followed the cheerful woman toward her next torment.

The salon was in reality a spa and she was grateful to find Fuyumi had arranged for them to have lunch prior to the next stage of their preparations.

Over lunch, she related what had occurred during the farewell party and couldn't help but laugh alongside Fuyumi while retelling the various reactions. Fuyumi found Renge's behavior of particular amusement recalling the commotion the girl had caused the prior year for Kyouya.

"Haruhi you said you had a comb you planned to wear this evening," Fuyumi asked, "may I see it?"

In answer she reached into her purse pulling out an object wrapped in a linen handkerchief, "My father gave it to me the other day. He said it belonged to my mother."

Fuyumi unwrapped the cloth and gave her a tender smile, "It's lovely," she said handing it back.

Haruhi studied the small comb, made from pewter the soft metal was formed into the shape a cherry blossom, traces of gold accentuating the design. She knew the comb had been one of those small treasures her father had kept in cherished remembrance of her mother that he gave it to her meant as much as the memento itself, "Thank you. Not just for the complement. Thank you for doing all of this," she said softly not sure how to properly express herself.

"Don't be silly, dear," Fuyumi answered, "I told you I always wanted a little sister and Kyouya refused to wear a dress after his forth birthday so I have a lot of years to make up for."

Haruhi grinned at the image of a young Kyouya in a dress.

Fuyumi's answering smile was delighted, "I have pictures."

Haruhi shook her head, "He must really love you."

"I have an infectious charm that just makes people want to give in to me," Fuyumi told her with wink.

Haruhi laughed but privately she thought Fuyumi was more manipulative than Kyouya could ever hope to be.

-XXXXXXX-

A young maid had escorted Haruhi to Kyouya's rooms and remained hovering while she read the hastily written note Kyouya had left explaining that he would be with her once he finished getting ready, that her outfit had been laid out in his room and the maid had been instructed to assist her.

Haruhi gave a silent sigh and set the note down, "Will you help me do up the back of the dress," she asked politely.

"I will assist you in any way you require, Fujioka-sama," the young woman answered with a shallow bow.

Haruhi's eyes widened at the honorific but she made no comment it was not the first time she had been addressed as such by the Ootori servants though she still found it surprising.

Haruhi headed upstairs to Kyouya's room stopping when she noticed the maid following, "Umm, please wait here. I'll call you when I need help," she told her.

The young woman gave a small nod and returned to wait at the base of the steps.

Once in Kyouya's room Haruhi rolled her eyes upward and sat down on the edge of the bed allowing herself a few minutes of silence. She looked to her right where her dress had been carefully laid. She had not taken the time to really admire the dress she had picked from the many Fuyumi had shown her the week before. Tentatively she ran her fingertips over the fabric made from silk shantung. It felt cool, smooth, yet when she closed her eyes, she could feel the variances in the threads giving it a texture closer to that of the touch of a hand than the feel of water frequently attributed to silk. Its silvery color muted instead of a metallic shine.

She undressed stowing her clothes in her bag taking the dress in her arms she stepped into pulling it upward. With one hand holding it in place, she opened the door the call the maid to help her finish dressing.

The young woman efficiently slipped each of the many hooks that would hold the sleeveless dress in place into the loops, the result was the fabric blended together to appear seamless, fitted to her figure. Haruhi remained still as she felt her draw the wrapped bodice around her waist and fasten it so two ribbons of cloth hung like a train nearly the full length of the skirt.

The dress secured Haruhi slipped her feet into her shoes, the straps dyed to match the dress the heels low enough to avoid discomfort. She turned and faced the maid the hem of the skirt ending just below her knees, "How do I look?" she asked.

The young woman seemed taken aback to asked her opinion, "You are very pretty, Fujioka-sama."

"Thank you for your help. Is Kyouya waiting?"

"You are welcome and he had not arrived before I came to assist you," she answered politely.

Haruhi gave a nod, "I should head down to wait then."

"Do you require anything else?"

"Umm, sorry, no, you can go if you need to," Haruhi said not comfortable dismissing the servants. She had felt pretentious on the few occasions she had been in the position to do so.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya hesitated outside his room remembering how Haruhi had looked the prior evening wondering if he was a masochist.

Walking into his room his eyes immediately searching for the girl who had come to dominate so many of his thoughts, finding her standing with her back to the door looking at the books lining one of his shelves.

She turned to him with a smile. Her short hair had been pulled back in such a way to give the illusion that it may tumble loose from the comb at any moment, wavy tendrils framing her face. Her lips and checks given only the lightest touches of color highlighting the darker shades applied to her eyes drawing attention to their warm depths.

"Yeah, I'm a masochist," he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Haruhi asked her brows creasing together.

"Nothing, you are …." He hesitated over the words he wanted to say, but regardless of anything he may have done, he had never lied to Haruhi, "You are beautiful. Are you comfortable?"

She smiled, "Fuyumi and I spent an entire afternoon trying on different dresses, and this was the one I picked. She asked my opinion on everything and deferred to my wishes so yes I am comfortable. I don't feel like a child dressed up against their will if that is what you are asking."

"It is," he said walking up to her.

Slowly he reached out to take her hand and place it on his arm as he had several times before. She felt a faint tremor in his touch and wondered at the cause, "Are you ok?"

Kyouya's expression turned self-mocking, "Yes, I just realized how little I understood anything."

She frowned, "You don't sound ok."

He leaned down until his eyes were level with hers, so close their breath mingled with his words, "I am happy and I would like us to enjoy this night. You are the one who said we needed a break."

She swallowed and closed her eyes taking a slow breath the scent that was uniquely Kyouya's filling her senses, "Then we should be going. Fuyumi will be furious if we are late."

He gave a low chuckle leading her from the room.

-XXXXXXX-

"Congratulations, it was quite a triumph for your company to oversee this project, then to negotiate and maintain the cooperation of so many competing businesses to see it through to its completion is a testament to your diplomatic skills," Kyouya told his brother-in-law.

Ren smiled, "Kyouya always so formal," he turned to Haruhi, "You must be Fujioka Haruhi about whom I have been hearing so much from my wife these past few weeks."

Haruhi gave him a polite smile, "I am. Thank you for inviting me this evening."

Ren's smile grew, "I should be thanking you if half the stories Fuyumi has told me are true you are a wonderfully humanizing influence on this young man."

Kyouya growled half-heartedly, "You are as bad as Fuyumi."

Fuyumi who had been smirking through the exchange lightly hit Kyouya and her husband on the head, "Play nice you two."

The two turned similar smiles of feigned innocence to her and Haruhi was vividly reminded of the twins.

Fuyumi gave a short trill of laughter before shooing Kyouya and Haruhi away so they could greet their other guests.

Kyouya guided Haruhi through the room stopping occasionally to greet guests or they were halted to be greeted. They met a few Ouran students with their families and as predicted, nothing was openly said regarding Haruhi's appearance. She noticed Soga and Momoka circulating the room drawing some of their classmates' aside for whispered conversations. The twins had ambushed them earlier and Haruhi had braced herself for an onslaught that never came. Rather than their normal teasing, they had given her shallow bows each bestowing a polite kiss on her check. She had been left feeling flustered by their compliments and actions. The last time she had spotted them they appeared to be flirting outrageously with an older matron who laughingly scolded them. At Kyouya's whispered words, she turned to see Tamaki arrive with his father. Shortly after arriving, he casually passed near them and Haruhi heard his low voiced compliment on her appearance and acknowledgment of Kyouya.

Taking the glass of wine Kyouya proffered, "There are more people from school here than I expected," she observed.

"You shouldn't be surprised; the number companies at this level are limited. Ouran is the grooming ground for the majority of Japan's elite families so we will be seeing many of the same faces regardless of the person who is hosting the party. Through intricacies of business contracts many of the families whose children attend Ouran have some relation to one another. If this were not the case our plan to slowly reveal your identity would be pointless," he answered taking a drink of his wine.

Haruhi nodded taking a sip from her glass. Her eyes widened a pleased smile on her face. The initial taste had been a bit sour and tart however it was unexpectedly replaced by a sweet fruity flavor.

"It appears you like this wine," he stated.

"It is not what I expected but not unpleasant."

"Be careful it is stronger than you might think. The first time I had wine at a party I came close to embarrassing myself," he told her.

"What happened?" she asked curiously taking a second drink.

"The wife of one of my father's business associates noticed I had become inebriated and helped me to leave the room before anyone else became aware of the situation," he answered turning to scan the room.

Haruhi frowned she thought she had seen an unhappy shadow cross his features, "How old were you?"

Setting his glass down he took hers as well placing them on a tray carried by one of the circulating servants, "Twelve. Would you like to dance?"

"Yes," she answered allowing him to change the subject.

Hikaru found Tamaki alone resting his arms on the rail of a balcony overlooking the room.

He followed Tamaki's gaze, he was watching Kyouya and Haruhi move across the dance floor. They look good together Hikaru thought.

With a nudge of his arm, he handed Tamaki an open bottle of wine he had purloined. Tamaki took a drink directly from the bottle and handed it back.

Hikaru took his own drink before breaking the silence, "In terms of our world those two will rule over all of us."

Tamaki nodded, "True, though Kyouya would have regardless at least with her he will be a benevolent monarch."

Giving a short laugh, he took drink and handed the bottle back to Tamaki, "We never really stood a chance."

Tamaki didn't say anything and for several minutes they watched the scene below passing the bottle back and forth, "Its better this way," Tamaki said finally.

"Yeah," slinging his arm around Tamaki's shoulders he pulled him from the balcony, "Let's find Kaoru and get out of here. We'll drink until the night is full on pink elephants."

Laughing Tamaki followed him in search of the missing brother.

The party was finally coming to an end; Kyouya had told her they could say their goodbyes shortly. Carefully drying her hands Haruhi walked out of the bathroom enjoying the quiet offered by the empty hall. She slowly made her way back toward the party pausing frequently to study the artwork displayed on the walls.

She her eyes were focused on a mural as she was walking when she collided with a solid presence. Strong hands lightly catching her shoulders to prevent her fall.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, noticing the scent of alcohol mixed with an expensive men's cologne.

"No, the fault is mine," a familiar sounding voice answered, "Fujioka Haruhi, correct."

Haruhi looked up as she attempted to step back quickly hiding her irritation upon recognizing the man before her, "Yes, I met you while I was dinning with Fuyumi-kun," she answered feeling a flash of concern when he didn't remove his hands from her shoulders instead sliding them down to rest on her upper arms, "Excuse me I should be going I am keeping people waiting."

"Edwards Simon," he told her ignoring her polite attempt to end their conversation, "You are one of the most lovely flowers I have seen in many years," his voice lower, seductive despite the slight slur.

No longer caring if she was rude Haruhi began to jerk free at the same time he pulled her to him, his lips pressing against hers.

Shocked she froze then instinct took over, she reached out a hand to wrapping her fingers around the top edge of his pants, her fingers slipping inside. She felt the slight stiffing of his muscles and the increased pressure of his mouth on hers. In response, her hand gripping his pants jerked him toward her while with all the strength of her fury she drove the heel of her free hand into his shoulder. The conflicting forces drove Simon's mouth from her knocking him to the floor.

Having grown concerned at her delay in returning Kyouya appeared at the end of the hall in time to witness Simon's fall to the ground. His face becoming cold he strode forward noting the fallen man's immediate apology to Haruhi.

"Is everything alright?" he asked Haruhi his voice filled with barley-controlled anger.

Haruhi schooled her features into something benign, "Yes, there was just a small misunderstanding," she told Kyouya taking his arm.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he recalled everything he knew about the man before him. He could easily guess what had occurred but he allowed Haruhi to lead him from the hall. By the time, they rejoined the party Haruhi appeared to have dismissed the incident and Kyouya asked no further questions instead keeping Haruhi close to him the remainder of the evening.

-XXXXXXX-

Simon Edwards was sitting at his desk his head clutched between his hands, 'Damn,' he thought it had been years since he had experienced a hangover of this magnitude.

The shrill ring of the phone caused him to wince, "Hello," he groaned into the phone to miserable to care how he sounded, listening to the voice on the other end for a few minutes.

"Repeat that," he shouted, rising from his chair all concern over a hangover forgotten.

"Sir, Customs is refusing to allow Esmeralda's Dawn to unload. They say there are discrepancies with the paperwork. They are threatening to hold it in dock until it has been inspected. If they make good on their threat it could be a week before we can release the cargo for shipment."

"I am aware of the consequences. Find out what the hell happened. I am on my way to clear this up. If this is due to your negligence I will make up the profits from you pay," Simon snarled.

"I understand sir."

He slammed the phone down and stormed from his office.

The lobby was nearly devoid of people as he exited the elevator.

"Edwards-san, what a pleasure to run into you again," a voice called.

Simon turned to see a dark haired young man approach, the light glinting off his glasses. Simon's glare increased, where had he seen this boy before … abruptly the memory forced its way into his consciousness. 'No,' he thought in denial, 'this kid couldn't possibly be connected to the issues with the ship.' However, he waited for the boy and his companion to approach.

"Ootori Kyouya isn't it," Simon said, "I am acquainted with Shido Ren and your sister."

"Indeed, I will be sure to tell them we met when I speak to them next," Kyouya replied coolly.

"Pardon the question but shouldn't you be in school," Simon's voice barely containing his impatience. He did not have time for this.

"No, I am currently on break. I had an issue that needed cleared up," Kyouya answered in the same cool tones as before.

Simon's stomach clenched and he had to resist the urge to curse vehemently, "Nothing serious I hope."

"No, it was merely a small misunderstanding. I wished to ensure it was resolved personally before it became more serious."

Simon ground his teeth together, "You seem to be a capable young man I am sure you were able to clear it up."

"I hope you are right," Kyouya answered, "but I am keeping you from your business. Have a good afternoon," with a small nod of his head Kyouya walked away followed by his silent companion.

Simon rushed to the pier where his ship was docked unsurprised to find all previous issues had mysteriously resolved themselves while he was en-route.

That evening a tumbler of an amber colored liquid in his hand Simon stared at the lights of the city. He had met only one other person who wielded their power so ruthlessly and effectively. 'It will be interesting to see what will happen when they meet,' he thought as he emptied his glass.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Skip to the end to find out the details of a contest related to this story.

Sorry everyone for the delay in this chapter coming out, but flunking out of college would be very bad so I figured I should concentrate on my classes for a while. Don't worry I'm really not that poor of a student.

Ok I am going to explain something's that were mentioned in this chapter.

The time frame this story is based on is the 2010 calendar and began in April, the start of a new school year in Japan. As of the last scene with Simon, it is now July 27th (Simon was working even though it was Sunday). Summer break began on July 20th (I hope that is the correct date), the Farewell i.e. Let's enlist other people's help Party was held on Friday July 23rd, the party for Ren's company occurred on the 24th.

When Simon asked Kyouya if he should be in school, Simon knew that there was not school on Sundays but he was being rude.

Keeping those dates in mind Kyouya and Haruhi have spent almost four months in nearly constant company with one another. Ok, not an extremely important detail over all, just something I noticed while figuring out all the dates.

Yes, the dates are important because if you remember they have until the Souh Company's annual board meeting on September 13th to have their plan for Tamaki becoming the Souh heir completed.

The time difference between regions are as follows:

A) London is nine hours behind Tokyo (Ouran is located in Bunkyo one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. Yeah, Google). The LSE (London Stock Exchange) opens at 8am and closes at 4:30pm. Therefore, in Tokyo it would be 5pm when the LSE opens and 1:30am when it closes.

B) New York is thirteen hours behind Tokyo from March through November and fourteen hours behind the rest of the year (Japan does not have daylight savings). The NYSE (New York Stock Exchange) opens at 9:30am EST and closes at 4pm EST. In Tokyo, it would be 10:30pm or 11:30pm depending on the time of year when the NYSE opens and 5am or 6am when it closes.

C) The Nikkei 225 index (one of indices used to track the Tokyo Stock Exchange) opens at 9am until 11am when it closes briefly and reopens at 12:30pm and closes for the day at 3pm

I chose the LSE and NYSE for no reason other than I am more familiar with them than any of the others. Not that that knowledge will play a big part in this story.

I don't know if anyone will notice this but when Simon was first introduced I made a mistake and had typed his last name as Edward, it is Edwards. His full name is Simon Nicholas Edwards.

Amv's of note for this chapter: "Dengeki Daisy – You and I" by schoolgirlxanime

"Fai's Vampire Heart" by sadied

Ok, here are the details on the contest I mentioned earlier. The prize is that the winner will get is to have any story related question(s) answered or something else within reason.

Please submit via the reviews or PM a character name. Here is the pertinent information for the character he is American of European descent (yes, I am aware that there are large number of ethnic groups of European descent but I will not narrow it any further), because it can make a difference this person in their late twenties, and it should be a strong name. You can submit only a first name or both a first name and a surname. If you had a specific reason for choosing a name please include the reason but it's not required.

That's it for now. Please review…. Positive and negative comments are welcome I just want to know what people think while reading this.

**A huge congratulations to Unknown Male Voice for making the Dean's List (again) for the 2009 school year and no I still won't pay you for the tutoring **;)

Goodnight… er… rather good-morning. Damn, it's almost 4am.


	9. Chapter 9

* Edited and re-uploaded 04-28-10 * I apologize for any mistakes that remain.

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read ****chapter 77**** or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Heir-

Haruhi had her hair pulled back into a scarf, stray bits slipping out to be absent-mindedly brushed from her face. The air was thick with humidity but the weather was predicted to remain sunny. She was taking advantage of a rare weekend with no social events to attend to catch up on her laundry.

She was behind her apartments humming tunelessly, oblivious to her surroundings while hanging her sheets on a clothesline. When a strong arm wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides, a hand clamped tightly across her mouth. She let out a muffled scream, tossing her head about attempting to dislodge the hand, kicking her legs desperate to escape. A second set of hands caught her failing legs about the ankles lifting them from the ground. The hand covering her mouth shifted and a finger slipped within reach of her teeth, she bite down tasting blood. There was a yowl of pain and the person holding her upper body let go. The sudden change of position allowed one of her feet to connect with the other assailant.

Haruhi landed hard on her back, scrambling up she was about to take off running when she had her first clear look at one of the attackers.

"Kaoru," she hissed. Turning she saw Hikaru sheepishly looking at her, using the end of his shirt to staunch the flow of blood from his finger.

"It seemed like so much fun when we thought of it," Kaoru said by way of apology.

Haruhi stood between the two brothers shaking as the adrenaline continued to race through her body, "Why do people keep grabbing me?" she finally growled.

"Who has been grabbing you?" Hikaru demanded forgetting his finger.

"Well for one you two. Seriously, it seems like at some point everyone has tried to forcibly drag me off someplace," annoyed Haruhi brushed dirt from her shorts and picked up the scarf that had fallen off during the struggle.

Hikaru frowned, "You know I think you're right."

"I am. So why are you here?" she said taking Hikaru's hand and examining the damage to his finger.

"Tono called and we are all going to meet to spend the day at the beach," Kaoru answered from his place on the ground having chosen to remain where he had fallen.

"Isn't that risky?" she questioned using her scarf to bind Hikaru's finger.

Kaoru shrugged, "The break is half over and it is the last one before Tono and Kyouya graduate."

Haruhi stopped moving startled with the realization that after this school year it would only be her and the twins, "I didn't really think about them being gone," she said softly.

Kaoru watched the tension in Haruhi's shoulders he couldn't see her face but he knew from Hikaru's lack of response she was hiding her emotions, 'Is this what it means to mature, hiding yourself from others?' he thought standing to wrap his arms about her shoulders.

She reached up to pat his arm lightly before stepping away, "Come on we need to get Hikaru's finger cleaned then I suppose we should go meet the others." She turned to give Kaoru a bright smile.

-XXXXXXX-

After much crying, whining, and moaning about the unfairness of life Ranka eventually allowed Haruhi to leave with the twins.

Hikaru had started to childishly bemoan the necessity of cleaning his wound but Haruhi already annoyed with the two had been pushed over the edge by her father's antics coldly informed him that he could either have her tend his wound now or at the first opportunity she would have Mori and Honey hold him down while she did it. He had wisely relented.

Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki were now huddled behind a beach umbrella, one or other of the boys poking a head out to see where the others were. On the ground before them lay a large cooler filled with ice and water surrounding a copious amount of water balloons, each filled with water just above the point of freezing.

Tamaki was eyeing the balloons with childlike fascination inching his fingers forward only to snatch them back as though he was afraid of being scolded, "Soooo, what should we do?"

Hikaru shifted uneasily wondering if perhaps this was not the best thought out plan, "We launch a surprise attack on Kyouya then run like hell."

Haruhi covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, "Do you really think you can run fast enough to escape him?"

"Aren't you going to help?" Kaoru questioned.

"Nope, not a chance I am not suicidal," she stated.

"It will only be suicidal if you don't participate," Tamaki said waving a finger in front of her face pompously.

She rolled her eyes, "Do I even want to know how you came to that conclusion?"

Switching to his sorrowful puppy mode, "Though we may be his dear friends he would not hesitate to inflict horrible tortures on us however, if you aide us not only will the reprisal be lessened he will feel obligated to play with us."

Haruhi gave her blond friend a quizzical look, "Are you deranged?"

"Tono's right," Kaoru said smiling innocently. At this point he wasn't sure what would be more fun seeing Kyouya's face when he was blitzed by the three of them or seeing what he would do to Haruhi when they ultimately convinced her to help.

Haruhi felt a cold chill in her stomach at Kaoru's smile, "When you smile like that I have no confidence that anything good will happen."

"You wound me horribly," he laughed.

Hikaru scooted closer to Haruhi taking her hand and placing a balloon straining with water in it, "You know you want to."

She stared at the source of her doom, the icy water contained with in and the water still clinging to the outside chilling her hand and stealing her resolve.

Kaoru leaned close, "What will he do?"

With the seductive tones of the morning star, Hikaru continued the temptation, "You possess the ability to force him to act outside of the persona he has so careful sculpted. You can convince him to play, laugh, and have the fun he would normally disdain for fear of losing face. Help us help him to enjoy a few moments of a carefree childhood before it is gone."

"I'm still not suicidal," she stated closing her eyes, "but if he kills us I will haunt you."

Over her head, the twins exchanged devious winks.

Tamaki stared wonderingly at them, "You two are very wicked."

In answer, they each handed a balloon to him, "This was your idea. We are merely helping you," their words simultaneous.

"We're all going to die," Haruhi said despondently. The twins' laughter did nothing to convince her otherwise.

Several minutes later hiding behind conveniently placed beach furniture, rocks, and in Tamaki's case an absurdly oversized beach ball the four of them surrounded Kyouya who was reading under the shade of an umbrella a drink sitting next to him.

Peeking from behind their shelters, they waited for Tamaki to give the signal.

"CHARRRRGE," he cried.

Haruhi at that moment woke from the spell the twins had worked upon her, "What the hell am I doing?" she mumbled looking at the small pile of balloons at her feet.

She could hear the twins' battle cries as they converged on their unsuspecting target if she didn't move now they would be all alone, "I am such an idiot," she groaned dashing from her hiding place.

After a few steps, she slowed to a walk coming to stand next to Kaoru, "Where did he go?"

"Ummm, I don't think this is good," Hikaru stated scanning the beach for signs of their victim.

Tamaki in one of his moments of brilliance screamed, "Retreat it's a trap."

Too late.

Kaoru and Hikaru squealed like little girls as cold water ran down their backs. Tamaki's shrill cry was somewhere in the range of a dog whistle and he was flailing about ineffectually. Haruhi hunched her shoulders prepared for her dousing which never came.

She cracked an eye and looked behind herself and the twins, "Ah, guys."

The three stopped their antics to follow her gaze. Honey was grinning and gently tossing a balloon up and down in one hand, Mori standing behind him cradling several balloons in an arm his other hand poised to launch a missile, Kyouya his glasses reflecting the glare of the sun was standing arrogantly behind their cooler.

"You know by its very nature revenge is always worse than the original act, the same is true for preemptive revenge," Kyouya stated smirking.

"No, fair," Tamaki cried pointing an accusing finger at Kyouya, "you can't take our water balloons."

"Who ever said anything about fair, shall we gentlemen?" he questioned while reaching into the cooler to pull out a dripping balloon.

The next few minutes were chaos, Tamaki and the twins dodging flying balloons while launching those they had hidden at their opponents.

Haruhi expected to see Honey and Mori's unerring accuracy but she was surprised at how well Kyouya's throws were reaching their intended targets. Feeling a little left out she wandered to where Kyouya was crouched behind the cooler leaping out only to launch another fridged missile. She casually dropped the balloon she had been holding into the cooler. Seeing her safely unarmed Kyouya relaxed his guard and motioned for her to move behind him. She shrugged and moved so she could watch the titanic struggle unfold.

Her team had already expended their supply of balloons, Mori and Honey were currently chasing Tamaki and Hikaru around the chair and table Kyouya had abandoned. Kyouya was waiting for Kaoru to leave the shelter he had found behind an over turned lounge chair before launching the balloon he held loosely in one hand.

Haruhi sighed heavily, "It's not fair for you to camp by the only supply of balloons."

"What did you say?" Kyouya asked glancing at her over his shoulder.

She responded by pouring a pitcher of fruit juice over his head.

While he was sputtering in surprise, Haruhi pressed a hand to her mouth futilely attempting to muffle her laughter. The juice trailed down his face and chest in colored rivulets, a slice of fruit clinging to his hair.

"RUN," Kaoru screamed at her.

She blinked the reality of her position sinking in, "Eeeek," she squeaked darting away from the still immobile demon.

Kyouya leapt after her a feral grin on his face.

The remaining four watched them running down the beach, Haruhi showing an uncharacteristic amount of athleticism was running faster than she had in her life a glimpse of Kyouya's grinning face spurring her to greater speed.

"Ah, do you think she'll be ok?" Tamaki asked Honey worriedly.

"Hmmm," Honey gave a decisive nod, "Kyo-chan has been letting Haru-chan bully him for a while now. I think it is because he has been having fun but it also might have been because he was figuring out his own feelings."

"Does that mean we should go after them?" Tamaki asked confused.

"No, they'll work it out."

While the others were distracted, Kaoru had sidled up to the abandoned cooler and launched two balloons one hitting Mori the second crashing against Hikaru.

"Hey, idiot you throw like a girl," Hikaru yelled shaking fist at his brother.

Kaoru smirked sending a second water filled balloon flying toward him.

All semblance of sportsmanship disappeared and the fight became a battle of each man for himself.

In the end, they were all soaked and shivering from the cold.

"I think it's time to go swimming," Honey stuttered happily, gripping his bunny print float he led the race to the warm seawater.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya did not have a clear idea of what he was going to do to the wayward girl once he captured her but it was time for comeuppance.

Haruhi her breath ragged stumbled, Kyouya catching her about her waist pulling her tight against his body, "Caught you, " he purred in her ear.

He didn't give her chance to respond effortlessly throwing her over a shoulder he carried her to the end of an empty dock, swinging her down to cradle her in his arms, "Time for naughty kittens to go for a swim," he chuckled tossing the speechless girl into the waiting water.

Haruhi broke the surface of the water with a gasp in time to see Kyouya's clean dive into the water. Her heart pounding from running she twisted about attempting to anticipate where he would surface.

Though she was expecting it she couldn't repress the gasp of surprise when he rose to the surface behind her his body so close to her own the water flowed around her pushing her closer to him. She felt her back bump into his chest, his arms reaching around her to match the movements of her own as she tread the water.

He allowed her to drift a few inches from him carefully maintaining the separation of their flesh, the water disturbed by their movements flowing back and forth across their bodies, "What shall I do with you?" he whispered.

Haruhi had closed her eyes the pounding of her heart no longer caused by her physical exertions. Unconsciously she licked her lips tasting the salt upon them, "Have mercy and let me go."

"I don't know that I can do that," his voice low and measured.

"Kyouya?" an uncertain longing in her voice.

Reluctantly he allowed himself to sink beneath the water until he was able to swim a few feet from her with out becoming entangled.

Surfacing he pushed his hair from his eyes giving her kind smile, "We should head in. There is no telling what trouble they have gotten into being unsupervised for this long."

Swimming toward the beach, she repressed the confused disappointment that clutched at her.

The trouble consisted of a large area of the beach littered with the confetti like remains of the balloons. Kyouya stood at the water's edge arms crossed waiting for their five compatriots' guilty exit.

Once they were arrayed before him he adjusted his glasses having retrieved them from the pocket of his swim trunks, "I hope you weren't planning to leave things like this," he stated lazily indicating the bits of colorful rubber covering the sand like a bizarre Jackson Pollock painting.

"Of course not," Hikaru stated casually leaning over his brother's shoulder, eyeing Haruhi curiously, "We'll have some of the servants come clean it up."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't going to make us clean all this up?" Honey asked his eyes wide.

"Not you or Mori," with a soft push he sent Haruhi over to the twins, "the four aggressors."

Haruhi would later maintain she lost the ensuing argument due to the distraction caused by the unresolved tension between her and Kyouya. For his part, he would merely smirk and wait for her blush and offended huff as she stomped away.

-XXXXXXX-

A few days later the tension remained.

The air had become heavy, a pressure waiting to for the catalyst to release its pent up potential.

Evening had overtaken them while they completed their summer class work. Engrossed in their conversation Kyouya escorted Haruhi to the vehicle waiting to take her home.

"Kyouya."

The sound of his name caused an abrupt change in him as he donned what Haruhi called his business mask.

"Father," he said formally giving the stern looking man who had addressed him with a slight incline of his head.

Haruhi felt her features harden the memory of Kyouya's battered body vivid in her mind as Yoshio approached.

He fixed his gaze on Haruhi as though he were weighing her worth. She met his eyes unflinching, giving away nothing.

"You are Fujioka Haruhi, the girl who has been spending so much time with Fuyumi and Kyouya. You are an honor student and Fuyumi tells me you have political aspirations," his voice managing to be both arrogant and empty of emotion.

While there were no questions in his statements, she sensed a response was required, "Yes."

"Father," Kyouya said drawing Yoshio's focus to himself, "It has become unexpectedly late; I am escorting Fujioka-kun home. If you would please excuse us," the last said deferentially.

Yoshio's eyes briefly narrowed at his son's words, before he turned dismissively from him, "It is good you are attending Ouran. There are many families you can marry into to aide you in your ambitions despite your ordinary heritage."

Haruhi perceived the test behind the insulting challenge of his words, "If I marry it will not be for power or wealth. I will not sell myself so cheaply to attain transient things."

If her words provoked a reaction Yoshio betrayed none, "Indeed how naïve," he observed.

"It is only naïve if I were to sell myself like common goods," her voice reflecting back onto him the disdain he had cast over Kyouya.

"What would you sell yourself for?" he questioned.

"Father," Kyouya snapped, taking a step forward.

Haruhi reached out resting a hand on Kyouya's arm, "I think you misunderstood and that is my fault for my poor choice of words. I am not for sell. If I marry it will be to a person I love."

Yoshio allowed scorn to show on his face at her words, "What sort of man would you choose then?"

"That is enough," Kyouya growled, "Haruhi do not answer. We are leaving."

Haruhi confronted Yoshio's scorn with her own, "Not the sort who would continence using his children like pawns in a game."

Yoshio gave her a nod of acknowledgment, "You are a fascinating young lady I look forward to speaking with you again. Kyouya, I have matters to discuss with you. If you will pardon us, I will have a maid escort you to the vehicle waiting to take you home."

As Kyouya had done earlier, she gave Yoshio a slight incline of her head.

His father walked away confident his words would be obeyed.

Kyouya anger still clouding his voice, "I am sorry this will not happen again,"

Haruhi gave Kyouya a puzzled look, "You do not need to apologize for him."

He shook his head a smile flickering briefly across his lips, "I will see you tomorrow then."

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya did not wait to be announced before entering his father's office. He strode across the room stopping only when he reached the edge of his desk. He stood before his father openly displaying his anger, "How dare you speak to her in such a manner."

Unmoved but not displeased Yoshio gave his youngest child an empty look, "Calm yourself. If she continues her current course, she will be attacked much more viciously. I wished to test how she would react. Though I disagree with her argument she did not back down when pressed nor did she allow herself to be side tracked from the original topic. There are many grown men who can not claim the same."

His eyes narrowing dangerously, Kyouya rested both hands on the desk leaning forward his words sharp, "She is not to be used by you for any purpose, ever."

"You however will need to gain better control of yourself if you wish to continue to support her," Yoshio stated flatly.

"It is because of who you are that I will make this clear. I will not allow her to be used for your schemes," he responded not relaxing his stance.

Yoshio smirked.

-XXXXXXX-

The first touch of dawn had touched the horizon when Haruhi was woken by a call from Fuyumi.

"Huh," she said sleepily.

"My father told Kyouya he is naming Yuuichi heir. I can't reach him by phone and when I checked his rooms he wasn't there," tears turning Fuyumi's normally light voice fearful.

Haruhi was pulling on pants before she had finished speaking, "Have you talked to Tachibana?"

"Yes, he said he went into the garden after speaking with father and that was the last he was seen."

Haruhi could hear the near hysteria in her voice.

"Fuyumi where is Tachibana?" She asked keeping her voice calm.

"He, he is right here," she stuttered.

"Put him on please," she asked as she precariously balanced her phone on a shoulder while pulling on the nearest clothes.

"Fujioka-sama," Tachibana said seconds later.

Haruhi was tearing a piece of paper from her notebook, "What do you know and who else knows he is missing?"

"I am certain he is still on the grounds but he left his phone in his rooms so I can't confirm. There have been other times he has gone into the gardens and no one was able to find him. Only the three of us, Aijima, and Hotta are aware he is missing," Tachibana's words were professional but Haruhi heard the note of concern underneath.

"Ok, do what you can to calm Fuyumi-kun. I don't believe Kyouya would harm himself even after finding something like this out. I'm sorry to ask but can you arrange for someone to pick me up? I may know where he is, if I am wrong then we should start an all out search," she was scribbling a note for her father as she spoke.

"Hotta is outside in a blue four door car directly across the street from your apartment. I will call and inform him to bring you here."

Haruhi looked out the front window to see the car Tachibana had described.

"Why is Hotta watching my house?" she asked slipping on her shoes, "Never mind it's not important. Call him; I am heading over there now."

Hotta was on the phone when she approached, he jumped out of the car opening the door for her.

She didn't speak during the trip, her eyes fixed on an invisible point ahead of her, the spread of the morning light unwelcome, its expansion a reminder of the passage of time. She found herself clenching and unclenching her hands and forced herself to relax; she could not help anyone if she let her emotions escape control.

Tachibana was waiting for her at the entrance of the mansion, "Take me to Fuyumi-kun first," she told the older man unaware of the tone of command in her voice.

Tachibana caught it and his worry for the missing young man decreased. From the first time he had met Haruhi still posing as a boy, he had liked her. However, that one sentence laced with confidence told him she would be capable of standing along side Kyouya.

Haruhi, familiar with the route led the way to Kyouya's rooms where Fuyumi was seated on the couch, her face pale gripping a cup of tea as though it were a lifeline.

Seeing Haruhi enter she started to stand but Haruhi stopped her with a motion of her hand. Hurrying over to the couch and wrapping Fuyumi in a comforting embrace, "I promise it is ok. I'll go get him. Please don't cry anymore you will only make yourself sick and feel embarrassed when this is over."

Fuyumi gave her a watery nod making an attempt at a composed face. Haruhi gave her another squeeze before heading out of the room Tachibana trailing behind.

Reaching the door to the garden she turned to him, "I'll go alone. I want you to stay with Fuyumi."

"I think it would be better if I came in case he is ill or injured," he protested.

Haruhi shook her head, "He showed me this place in trust. I will not betray that without proven cause. I'll call as soon as I have found him, but we may not return right away so make sure Fuyumi-kun understands."

Tachibana found himself reluctantly agreeing. Accepting her wishes as he would Kyouya's.

Alone Haruhi sprinted down the garden paths praying she would find him safe.

The morning air was still, the calls of the birds hushed, she pushed aside plants dew sprinkling her as she slipped through the opening into the clearing.

The plants she had moved settled into place behind her, their damp leaves brushing against her immobile form. Kyouya lay on the grass between the water and the bench an arm covering his eyes, his chest raising and falling in a slow steady rhythm.

Silently she drifted back to the path calling Fuyumi relieving her fears, advising her that it would be sometime before they returned. Fuyumi greeted this news with exhausted relief telling Haruhi to take all the time needed she would wait.

She returned to the clearing her feet lightly carrying her to Kyouya's side, her movements smooth she knelt next to his sleeping form.

Sensing someone, he moved his arm and opened his eyes a peaceful look upon his face, "Haruhi."

She swung her open hand down striking his cheek with enough force to turn his head, his skin showing the red imprint of her fingers.

To shocked to be angry he jerked up, "Why?"

Overwhelmed by emotion tears spilled down her checks her body trembling, "You bastard you made Fuyumi cry and Tachibana and the others worry. How could you be so selfish to disappear like this?"

Cautiously, he reached his hands out to cup her face the pads of his thumbs brushing away the tears, "I am sorry."

She shook her head, "That's not good enough. Why would you hide yourself away like this? How could you leave them to worry and fear you had hurt yourself?"

He pulled her close wrapping his body around her as he had done on the anniversary of her mother's death. Letting his fingers stroke the softness of her hair, breathing in the scent of amber that always clung to her, "I will never be free of the Ootori name but I am free of the futile struggle for my place in the family."

Haruhi clenched his shirt in her hands pressing her face against his chest the tears and trembling of her body not abating, "Asshole, bastard, selfish jerk, goddamn idiot," she chanted through her tears.

Kyouya slowly rocked her in his arms her hurt affecting him more than her words, "I didn't leave you. I won't leave you," he kept repeating while she cursed him.

Drawing a shuddering breath, she tilted her head meeting his eyes, "Swear it. Swear you won't leave me alone."

"I swear it," his words a promise.

She buried her face against him once more her tears and shaking slowing as the fear she had repressed and then overwhelmed her released its hold on her emotions.

Feeling her calm Kyouya shifted until they were laying on the ground Haruhi pillowed against his chest his arms wrapped tightly about her.

"Would you like to know what happened?" he asked one of his hands stroking her hair.

"Yes."

"_So much like your mother, this passion I see in you comes from her. You will need that for the task I am giving you. I will be naming Yuuichi heir in a week's time. Akito will continue to assist him," the emotional barrenness of Yoshio's words a mockery of the devastating impact they had on his child._

_Kyouya paled, his pride all that kept him standing his voice accepting, "I understand, thank you for telling me." _

_Yoshio gave a satisfied nod and motioned for his assistant who had been hovering a respectful distance from them to hand him a thick folder which he slid across the desk to Kyouya, "Your talent would be wasted running our current enterprises. This is what I have planned for you."_

_Emotionally numb his mind continued to function rapidly processing his father's words. He opened the folder scanning the pages._

"_You will have the financial backing of the Ootori companies for a period of seven years at which time you will stand independently or fail alone. You will be responsible for all aspects of the business. I will give advice if asked but you alone will make the decisions."_

_Kyouya studied the man who had shaped so much of his life trying to determine his motive, "Why?"_

_Yoshio leaned forward his eyes narrowing, "Because you have the ability to surpass all of us. I am giving you that chance."_

_Kyouya closed the folder, lifting it from the desk, "Thank you; I will exceed your expectations."_

_The sound of the door closing masked Yoshio's final words, "That is very likely."_

"Your father is naming your brother heir but he is enabling you to gain more than he will be leaving the others, why?" Haruhi moved so she was no longer half draped across Kyouya, laying her head on his shoulder, an arm resting across his chest the other pressed between their bodies.

Kyouya allowed his eyes to drift closed again when she did not pull away and instead settled her herself against him in the manner of one with no intention of leaving, "Yuuichi would never consider releasing his position as heir. I doubt the possibility has ever crossed his mind, however, if my father named me heir he would accept it. Akito would not. Akito holds both my father and Yuuichi in high regard. The same cannot be said of me. Until this possibility was offered, I doubt I would have been able to accept anyone other than myself as heir. I would have used whatever means necessary to gain control of the company. I am not foolish enough to think my father was not aware of these things. I think he offered me this to prevent the possibility of the company being torn apart by multiple bids for control."

"_Why did you really do it?" his assistant questioned when they were alone._

"_I refuse to see all my family has achieved destroyed by an internal power struggle. By directing his efforts elsewhere, I protect what I have built. If he succeeds, he will take the Ootori name to new heights. If he fails well he is only a third son who struck out on his own," Yoshio explained reaching for his phone._

"_I see. I thought it may have been sentimentality."_

"_Do not mistake me for my late wife."_

"You are ok with not being heir?" she asked

Kyouya gave a short low laugh, "I spent the first few hours here trying to determine just that. At first, I was too shocked to know what I felt but yes. I didn't want the position out of love for the company but because I know I am more capable than anyone else. I wanted my father to validate that knowledge by naming me heir. I don't know that this is the validation I wanted but I can create something greater than what currently exists and it will be my own. In the future, the company I build will be what comes to peoples mind first when they hear the name Ootori. I want this not to exceed him but because I am able to."

Haruhi was silent processing his words in the end she nodded.

He rolled onto his side keeping her slight body close to his own. So many impossible things had been happening in his life and he could not bring himself regret any of them. He did not miss the emotional numbness he had sheltered behind before shaking the hand of a blond-haired idiot who turned out be his salvation, whose childish games he had played seeking only a momentary distraction from his life. Games that led him to reluctantly care for others beyond the merit of doing so, the concern becoming greater than what he believed his mind or body could contain when he met the warm gaze of the girl he now held.

Though he knew she was made of a forged steel greater in strength than his own he touched her chin with the tips of his fingers tilting her head with the care one normally reserved for finely spun glass, "May I have your first kiss?" his breath brushing against her lips, his own hovering inches from her own awaiting permission.

Her eyes were wide staring into his, seeing what so many missed that the gray color they thought cold was merely a thin veneer over a smoldering heat, "I have already lost my first kiss," she reminded him her voice faint, a mixture of yearning and regret.

He smiled tenderly, "Your first kiss can not be lost through accident or theft. You are the only one who can give it away. Will you allow me this?"

"Yes," her eyes closing, her lips meeting his.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*Beseeching eyes*

Please, please, tell me what you think. With all the wait did the final scene a disappoint? Did I say please? Thoughts, opinions, and complaints I want to hear them all. That includes character name suggestions.

I know the last few chapters I have been listing at least two vids or songs I was listening to while writing. I don't know if anyone cares but the three that I repeated countless times during the writing of this chapter don't really match the events portrayed but I'll list them anyway because they will apply more to the story I'll start either late summer or early fall (when I estimate I will have finished this), a Tsubasa oneshot.

"Bells" by Laughingman001

"Yullen – Sleep My Angel + lyrics" by injansoul

"No. 5 Until Death Do Us Part – Waiting For The Sun" by AoshiFan

_Unknown Male Voice, "Two years."_

"_What?"_

"_Two years ago this month we got into an argument in class."_

"_How do you remember details like that?"_

"_I was looking for an excuse to give you this."_

_*sets box on desk*_

_*squeal of delight and sound of bare feet dancing around in fangirl ecstasy*_

_*waving box in front of computer screen* "He got me OHSHC the Complete Series! Thank you, thank you."_

"_I don't have time to read the manga but I figure this way I can get a clearer picture of the background so I can follow your story."_

"…_I…wow…"_

Goodnight


	10. Chapter 10

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Support the mangaka and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**These events occur after chapter 76 of the manga. If you have not read ****chapter 77**** or the prior chapters contains spoilers.**

* * *

-Breaking Storm-

He held her lightly against his mouth, sinking slowly into the kiss, the innocence of their closed mouths melded together belying the hunger that stirred relentlessly in his flesh. Skillfully he stroked her mouth, a low purr almost a growl muffled by their lips escaped him when her lips parted slightly to catch his own. He continued to caress her mouth with his, the tip of his tongue brushing across her lips. The small mewl of pleasure she made at the touch encouraged him to trace the innermost part of her lips with firm pressure seeking more intimate access. In response, she pushed herself closer dragging her body upward a few inches granting him easier access to her mouth. The arm that had lain across his chest before he had moved was wrapped around his waist, her hand gripping the back of his shirt, her other arm remained trapped between their bodies, her hand reflexively tightening and relaxing against his shoulder with each stroke and shift of their mouths.

Other than, his mouth against hers Kyouya didn't dare move, his arms adjusting only to hold her better when she moved. Feeling his desire quickly spiraling into a desperate need, he broke away from their kiss.

"Haruhi, my control is not infinite," his voice pleading, "and I don't want to…"

Delicately giving him an innocent kiss she halted his words, "I understand," she murmured her mouth brushing his ear.

His entire body tensed in response to her touch and he pulled in a shaky breath, "You may be the death of me," amused despite the lust he was fighting to quell within himself.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "That's not funny."

He frowned slightly, entwining the fingers of one hand in her hair, pressing her mouth to his.

Letting the ardor he had been repressing surge to the surface, he parted her lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth caressing her only to be withdrawn quickly, the action instantly repeated. Where before he had traced and stroked her lips with measured touches he now performed those same actions with unrestrained hunger, the short sounds of pleasure she made each time their mouths shifted to allow a brief inhalation of air that no longer seemed as necessary as their continued contact, spurring him on.

One hand holding her head, supporting now rather than preventing her withdrawal, his other pressed against the small of her back bringing her body tight against his; he jerked back slightly when the first flash of lightening flared briefly in the gray morning light.

Haruhi had seen the lightening however she disregarded both it the crack of thunder that rent the air. There was no gradual increase of rain. The rain was a downpour that immediately soaking through their clothes. For once, Haruhi was neither afraid nor distracted by the storm, it was unimportant compared to the want that throbbed inside of her. Seeking to satiate herself, she pressed herself fully against Kyouya, aggressively taking control of the kiss.

The sensuality of the situation threatening the final bastions of his resolve, Kyouya was unsure if he wanted to curse or thank the unknown caller when the ring of Haruhi's phone demanded their attention.

She up sat curling her legs to one side of her body, propping herself with one hand, she pulled her phone from her pocket, the name she read causing the flush of her skin to deepen to a flustered red.

"D…Dad," she stumbled over the word as she clumsily rid her voice of any sound of arousal. "Calm down everything is ok. He fell asleep outdoors and they couldn't find him. I am sure he is fine. Yes, ok." She smirked at Kyouya, "He wants to talk to you," she told him, shoving the phone into his hand before he could protest.

"Hello, Ranka-san," he greeted the man on the other line.

"You scare people like this again and I'll be the one to beat you bloody," Ranka snarled.

"I am sorry that I made anyone worry. Really I just fell asleep I had no idea it would spark this much drama. Besides Haruhi already beat you to it I think she may have left a permanent hand print on my face," he told Ranka attempting to defuse the older man's anger.

"That's my girl," Ranka's voice full of fatherly pride.

Kyouya wondered if his face was as red as Haruhi's. Despite the casualness of his voice he felt uncomfortable and nervous, a voice in his head telling him that if Ranka even suspected what he had been doing with Haruhi not even Tachibana could keep him alive. Another part though was grinning thinking it was worth it.

"Ranka-san, you have reminded me that there are other's I need to apologize too," Kyouya told him feeling ashamed, thinking how upset Fuyumi must have been.

"I understand. I expect to see the both of you here when I come home tonight. I want to know exactly what is going on. I am not so stupid to believe you merely fell asleep somewhere," Ranka growled his anger not satisfied. "Put Haruhi back on."

Feeling remorseful that he had unintentionally caused the other man needless worry and maybe a little guilty with the knowledge that he was going to take Haruhi from him at some point, he handed the phone back briefly meeting her eyes wondering if she knew.

Her eyes skittered away from Kyouya's now that her blood had begun to cool she felt… she wasn't sure what she felt. Bewildered by the intensity of her reaction to his kiss only began to describe it. However, after having been, so thoroughly kissed she wondered how anyone could mistake an accidental or stolen kiss as significant. Maybe it was that they had never been kissed as she had been. Taking the phone from him, her blush deepened as she admitted that she had returned his kiss with an equal amount of intensity even prolonging it when he tried to end it.

Ignoring the rain that had plastered both her hair and her clothes to her body, she kept her voice light hoping to end the conversation quickly, "Done yelling already?"

"No, I'm just saving it until I have him in person. Make sure you bring him here tonight so we can talk," Ranka sounded less annoyed. Haruhi frowned there was something else in his voice.

"I will," she assured him.

"Oh, and Haruhi I'll be expecting an honest answer as to your relationship," He told her calmly.

"R…re…relationship… what?" she managed to stutter out.

Feeling amused at her discomfort despite or was it because he was her father, "I told him already I am not stupid, neither am I blind. We'll talk more later. I'll be home a little after mid-night," with those final words Ranka disconnected the call.

She stared at her phone blankly until Kyouya's touch on her arm broke free her frozen thoughts.

"He wants to talk about our relationship," she told him nervous flutters in her stomach.

Kyouya stood extending a hand to Haruhi, helping her to her feet, "I've been expecting something like this for a while."

She frowned, "What do you mean you have been expecting it?"

He wrapped his fingers around hers and led them back to the path. Stepping onto the rain-slicked gravel, he turned bringing her body against his, tilting her head to brush her lips with his own.

"Because he is your father and he loves you too much not to know when there is someone who wants to take his place as the most important person in your heart."

She reached up tugging her hand through her tangled and dripping hair, "The most important person? That makes no sense. I don't feel the same way about the two of you, it's like apples and oranges, they're too different to mistake them for each other."

Wrapping his arm about her waist, he cupped her face with his other hand, "Haruhi I have never been more certain of anything in my life, someday I will have you by my side forever and your father senses that."

Giving him an amused smile, "Do I get a say in this?"

Drawing her into a deeper kiss than the last, he smiled down at her though his voice and eyes were serious, "Of course, I will spend the rest of my days if need be convincing you of it and the remainder ensuring you don't regret it."

Feeling shaky, she stepped back unsure how to respond or even if it was required, "We should get back to the house. Fuyumi and Tachibana are waiting and we're soaked."

Neither willing to loose contact, they followed the path to the mansion hands clasped together, their pace unhurried in spite of of the rain that continued fall.

-XXXXXXX-

Dripping and leaving small pools of water behind them, Kyouya opened the door to his rooms. Haruhi tucked close to him an arm wrapped around her shoulders both shivering slightly since entering the cooler air of the mansion.

"Tachibana please let housekeeping know there is water needing to be cleaned from the floors and ask one of the maids to bring some warm food and drinks," Kyouya told him when they entered his rooms.

Ever efficient the older man quickly moved to fulfill his wishes.

Fuyumi however was neither one of the Ootori employees nor was she subservient to her younger brother. She strode across the room and slapped Kyouya. The hit did not contain the same force or emotions behind it that Haruhi's had but it stung nonetheless.

Haruhi stepping away from Kyouya gave him an amused smile rubbing her arms attempting to warm herself up.

He gave a resigned sigh and adjusted his glasses, "I deserved that."

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't deserved," Fuyumi informed him before turning to Haruhi. "It's bad enough you scared everyone but you let Haruhi get drenched by the rain. It's your fault if she gets sick."

"I was about to do something about that," he told his sister taking Haruhi's hand. "If you'll excuse us for just a moment I'll be right back and you can yell at me as much as you want."

Fuyumi glared but waved him away.

He led Haruhi up the steps to his bedroom. Clearly nervous she tugged her hand free stopping just inside the room.

Smirking on the inside, Kyouya walked over to his dresser pulling out two sets of nightclothes and robes from his closet. Going into the bathroom, he flipped on the light leaving the door open and turned on the water, the tub rapidly filling. Smiling he placed one set of clothes and a robe across a chair and walked back to Haruhi who was shuffling her feet anxiously in the same spot he had left her. He stopped in front of her, teasing her a little by giving the bed a significant look that caused her to take a step backward.

He gave a low chuckle, "Its ok Haruhi I'm not going to do anything," he couldn't resist adding, "this time."

She gave him a wide-eyed look clearly not sure how to react, "Ummm, what are you doing?" she asked biting the corner of her lip.

"I laid out some clothes for you and started the bath why don't you go get cleaned up," he said removing a bit a grass that had become tangled in her hair. "I'll use the guest bathroom and face my sister and Tachibana while you're up here so take your time."

She gave him a relieved smile, stiffening briefly when he pulled her forward for a final kiss, prolonging the contact until he felt the desire he was becoming familiar with stir restlessly.

Haruhi's soft sound of protest when he stepped back was almost enough to cause him to reach for her, but he didn't want to treat her like a toy quickly played with and then tossed aside. He had all the time in the world, he reminded himself and even if her responses were provocative, physically she was innocent. He didn't want to place her in a situation that she would later hate him for.

Giving her a pleased if strained smile he left the room carrying his clothes.

Fuyumi was pacing the room below.

"Don't bother apologizing to me. I'll forgive you in a few days," she voice aggravated, "just tell me what happened."

Separated from Haruhi the cold from his wet clothing was uncomfortable but Kyouya doubted Fuyumi would be sympathetic enough to allow him to change first, "Father told me he was naming Yuuichi heir he then offered to back me while I establish my own company. How did you find out?" he asked her his tone placating.

"Yuuichi called Ren around five this morning and told him he was going to be named heir. He wanted me to check on you since he felt you wouldn't want to see him. I tried calling but you didn't pick up. When I got here, I couldn't find you so I contacted Tachibana. When we still couldn't find you we called Haruhi," she explained tossing glares in Kyouya's direction as she paced.

"So you found yourself a hiding place in the garden?" she demanded.

Rubbing the back of his neck Kyouya was vividly reminded of when he was younger and Fuyumi would scold him, "Yes, though I wasn't hiding. I was thinking and I fell asleep. Why did you call Haruhi?"

Fuyumi paused in her pacing long enough to give him an incredulous look, "Because if anyone would know where you would go if you were upset it would be her."

Tachibana who was standing near the door leading from Kyouya's rooms nodded his head in agreement.

"I owe you an apology," Kyouya told him.

Tachibana bowed low as he spoke, "That isn't necessary. I failed in my duty. I should have known where you were at all times. If you had been injured it would have been due to my negligence. Please forgive me."

"Don't be idiotic," Kyouya told him with a dismissive flick of his hand. "You were off duty for the evening when all of this occurred so you cannot be held responsible. I am sure this incident caused you to miss breakfast, go eat and make sure the other two do as well. I don't plan to go anywhere until this evening."

Tachibana with a second bow excited the room, Fuyumi's pacing had ceased while she watched their exchange.

"He cares about you," she told her brother unnecessarily.

He nodded, noting that the dry clothes he was carrying were becoming less so the longer he remained talking with her.

"Stop making that face. I'll leave so you can get cleaned up in a minute," she said looking past him to his bedroom where Haruhi remained. "It seems as though the two of you have finally admitted your feelings?"

He felt his lips twitch into a grin, "Yes."

Fuyumi walked over to him placing one hand against his cheek, her expression solemn, "I am happy for you. I was afraid the things you were pushed to do would have hardened you to the point you would never let anyone get close to you"

The smile vanished from his face and he took a step back, "I don't want to talk about that. It is the past." Reaching up to adjust his glasses he continued, "If it were anyone other than Haruhi I don't know that I would have developed these feelings."

Fuyumi smiled, "She is certainly the only one who can put up with you."

He gave her a mock growl, "Enough. You were worried about Haruhi getting sick from the rain but I am the one who is in real danger of pneumonia if you keep me standing here gossiping like a school girl."

She laughed, "Ok, I am going." With a final glance at his room, she waved a finger under his nose, "You better be a gentleman or so help me I'll make you regret it."

He gave her an amused grin, "You would have to wait in a line," he warned her.

"That's fine I'm patient," she told him.

"Since when?" he scoffed.

She just laughed as she left him.

Waiting until he was sure she was gone, he crossed the room opening the door to the guest bath that adjoined his common room.

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi leaned back in the tub this time she decided she would enjoy the warmth. Her eyes barely open she felt the water's heat seep into her bones.

'This is the second time I have been caught in the rain with Kyouya and in the garden. Fate is becoming repetitive.' She mused to herself.

Sitting up she crossed her arms and rested her head on the edge of the tub, 'The things he said. I know he was serious he's not the type to speak like that if he wasn't but, why would he feel that way? When I am with him … I feel … I don't know. It feels right when I am with him, the more time that I have spent with him the more it feels like we fit together. Gahh, since when have I become like this?'

She allowed herself to slip down into the water until only her face was exposed suppressing her automatic irritation at the extravagance of a tub whose length and depth allowed her to immerse herself and stretch fully with room to spare her thoughts returned to Kyouya. 'I am attracted to him,' the memory of their shared kisses sending a flash of warmth through her body that had nothing to do with the water and raised goose bumps on her arms. A voice in her head that sounded a lot like Mei prodded her asking if she was really going to say she was only attracted to him.

'Since when has Mei become my love conscious?' she thought only to have her eyes grow wide, 'Love? Crap.' With that last thought, she submerged herself completely.

Mei's voice continued to pester her, 'Is that really a bad thing to love Kyouya?'

Rising up from the water, she drew in a deep breath resting her head across her arms on the tub's edge again, 'No it is not a bad thing to love him.'

She felt her eyes drift closed her thoughts becoming shapeless.

She didn't know how long she remained like that but the water had grown markedly cooler when a knock at the door caused her to sit up abruptly, wincing at the crick in her neck, "Yes?"

"Are you ok? You've been in there quite a while," Kyouya's voice sounded through the door.

"I'm sorry I must have dozed off. I'll be out in just a moment," she called reaching for a towel.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs, the food is here," there was a under lying note in his voice that she didn't recognize.

"Thank you." She said but since he didn't answer she wasn't sure if he heard her.

With an amused sigh, she rolled the sleeves and pant legs of the pajamas up. They weren't the same as she wore last time but they were made from the same fabric. The cloth was warm like cotton but had the smooth feel of silk; a dark blue that she reflected would look nice on Kyouya. She her cheeks felt warm at the thought not from embarrassment but a pleasant warmth.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyouya knelt at the table waiting for Haruhi to come down his hands hidden from view were clutching his robe just above his knees. While he had been cleaning up, he had been overwhelmed by a fear that she would leave him. When she had not come down after so much time had past it had felt as though a part of him would break. He was afraid that now the heat of the moment had passed she would regret what they had done. He knew he was being irrational but she did not always provoke rational thoughts in him.

He had been fully aware of his feeling since the first time they danced but he had hesitated. He thought she would return his feelings but he knew himself once he admitted how he felt he could never go back to the way they were and that meant he would risk losing everything they had.

He heard the click of his door and his eyes were drawn irresistibly to the head of the stairs. Haruhi looked up from her feet his robe held up in her hands so not to trip her as she walked. She met his eyes, smiled, and Kyouya felt his fears disappear like the tattered remnants of a fog before the wind and sun.

Rising from the floor, he met her halfway taking one of her hands he led her down the remaining steps to the table. Bowls of steaming soup and rolls were neatly laid out. She wasted no time in seating herself.

"Kyouya, about my father what are you going to say to him?" Haruhi asked quietly her eyes focused on her soup.

"I had not planned what I was going to say, but I suppose a lot will depend on you," he answered just as softly.

Looking up she met his eyes studying the young man next to her, "How do you feel about me?"

He set his spoon down with a small tink as it came to rest against the bowl. Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his own, "I love you."

She tightened her fingers around his her lips twitching into a half smile, "I love you," she answered.

Their words were simple but they were words that had driven people mad, broken hearts, caused the raise and fall of civilizations. Words that had saved the damned, were a guide to the lost, and strength for the weak. Those three words so carelessly tossed about by the foolish held such profound significance for many they had died for the sake of those words.

There was nothing foolish in their exchange. They were not among the damned nor were they weak but perhaps they were of those who had been unknowingly lost. Time would be the truth that determined the end value of the exchange but for the moment the six words expressed held an incalculable worth.

Their meal finished the unobtrusive sounds of music soothingly flowed about the room. Kyouya did something no one but Haruhi would find characteristic, he stretched out on the couch draping a blanket across himself and Haruhi, one arm wrapped across her waist, his other acting as a pillow for their heads. With a small contented sigh she shifted about until her back was pressed comfortably against his chest, their bodies linked against one another like paired pieces of a puzzle.

Sleep was not long in finding them. They remained undisturbed as the first true rest either had experienced in many days held them lightly through the hours of the morning and long into the afternoon.

-XXXXXXX-

"Takashi, Can I speak with you?" Honey asked, leaning back his arms propping him up, head thrown back with a delighted smile, his legs swinging over the edge of the walkway.

"Yes."

"Its about the party my father is hosting this weekend. I wanted you to be the first to know."

-XXXXXXX-

Haruhi offered Kyouya a reassuring smile. The young man's tension was palpable. She would have commented on it or tried to distract him but she was coping poorly with her own nerves. Would her father approve of their relationship? What of Kyouya's family? What about their friends?

Burying her head in her hands, "Oh, God help us. Can you imagine the scene Tamaki is going to make when he finds out?"

Kyouya's lips twitched as he struggled to repress a smile, "I think our friends will be happy for us."

Peeking at him over the edge of her fingers, "That's not what I am worried about. I had a horrifying vision of gaudy banners and fireworks."

Smirking now he adjusted his glasses, "I think we can keep him from decorating the school or the city with banners but there may be problems with the fireworks. He'll think of some pathetically disguised reason and we will end up going along with it like we do all his insane schemes."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "True."

Their shared smile greeted Ranka when he walked into the apartment. Looking a little worn from a long evening, he studied the two through his hair that fell across his vision as he removed his shoes. They were kneeling next to each other facing the door tea already laid out.

Kyouya thoughts wandered while Ranka knelt across from them and Haruhi poured the tea. He wondered how his father would react to Ranka whose beauty was the envy of more than one woman. He also recalled that Hotta had expressed concern about Ranka returning home in the evenings alone. He was sure Ranka was capable of caring for himself but it wouldn't hurt to allow Hotta pick him up from work. Ranka would be home earlier and Kyouya would simply remain here until he came home instead of leaving Hotta to watch over the apartment. That is he thought ruefully if Ranka didn't throw him out for his audacity in asking to date his daughter.

Taking a sip of his tea Ranka broke the strained silence, "First what happened that had everyone so worked up that Haruhi went rushing out of the house ridiculously early?"

Reflecting that he spent a great deal of time repeating the same information Kyouya answered formally, "I apologize for the distress my actions caused. My father informed me yesterday evening that he would be naming my brother Yuuichi heir in a little less than a week. When my sister heard the same news, she became concerned and tried to contact me. Unfortunately, I was in the gardens behind our home and did not have my phone with me. This led to her coming over. When she didn't find in my rooms she called Haruhi and asked her to help find me."

Ranka frowned, "Those must be absurdly large gardens if she needed help finding you," his voice did not sound pleased.

Haruhi spoke up, "The gardens are extensive I haven't seen all of them and they are beautiful. If I had not been sure where Kyouya could be found it could easily have taken more than one person to search..."

Ranka held up a hand, "First why was Fuyumi-kun so worried, second you have not satisfactorily answered why my daughter was called."

Kyouya met the older man's eyes with a straightforward gaze, "I have long desired to be named heir. To reach that goal I have devoted myself completely. My sister was aware of this. When she heard my oldest brother would be named heir she worried that I would be upset and sought me out. When I asked her why she contacted Haruhi she said it was because Haruhi would know where I would go if I were upset."

Ranka allowed the silence to stretch while he drank his tea and considered Kyouya's words, "What are your plans now that your brother has been named heir?"

"I will begin my own company separate from my family's. My father suggested this as an alternative to my remaining in the background as a supporting figure for my brothers. I am excited at the prospect of building something that is my own and for a period of time I will continue to receive the backing of my family," he answered his stare unwavering.

Ranka nodded thoughtfully, "And your relationship with my daughter?"

Bowing to the older man from his seated position, "I request your permission to formally date your daughter."

Ranka's eyes widened briefly, "What you are asking is not something to be taken lightly."

Remaining bowed, "I have never taken anything regarding your daughter lightly."

Haruhi remained silent during their exchange her hands resting in her lap. While they were discussing her, she did not feel offended by her lack on inclusion. With this conversation, both her father and Kyouya were demonstrating their respect and concern for her.

Ranka set his cup down his face stern, "Haruhi what are your feeling on this matter?"

Just as Kyouya had done she gave her father an unwavering look, "I would like your blessing as well."

He tapped one colored nail thoughtfully against the table, "Kyouya-kun I will allow you to date Haruhi; however I expect you to treat her with the respect she deserves. You know that if you hurt her I will make you suffer."

Kyouya sat up and nodded. He didn't smile but he immediately appeared more relaxed.

Haruhi stood up and gave her father an impulsive hug she pretended not to notice the dampness in his eyes when she stepped away.

Kyouya excused himself after a few more minutes of conversation. Advising Haruhi he would pick her up tomorrow evening at six so they could attend the party being held by Honey's family.

-XXXXXXX-

It had been over an hour since Haruhi went to bed and Ranka was kneeling at the table slowly rotating his teacup in his hands, his expression melancholy and eyes unfocused as he reflected on the past.

His voice carrying traces of tears, "Kotoko, she has grown up so much. Tonight she reminded me so much of you when we first met so serious and sincere. You would be proud of her. I wish I had been a better father for her. I tried but I think there have been to many times where she has had to assume responsibilities beyond what she should. I'm sorry. You'd like the boy too," he sighed quietly, "No, he's not a boy really he is a very serious young man. They seem to bring out the best parts of each other. I wish so much you could see how she has grown. Our little girl who used to demand all us hold hands so we could walk as a family is a memory and in her place is an independent young woman."

Ranka bowed his head tears trickling down his cheeks to dot the table one caught by the remaining liquid in the cup small ripples fanning across the surface, "I miss you. The hurt hasn't gone away and tonight I wanted so badly for you to be here. How can all these years have passed when I still expect to see you walk in the door excited about a case. I miss your scent when I sleep at night and the way you would always nestle close before going to sleep, that little sound you'd make when I'd wrap my arm around you. Our baby is going to be leaving someday and I am afraid. I don't want to be alone because I'm not as strong as you or her. Just one more time I wish I could hold you and tell you how much I love you."

-XXXXXXX-

Countless torches dotted the garden and guests wandered the paths mingling casually with each other. The atmosphere was peaceful compared to other parties Haruhi had attended with Kyouya. The air perfumed with the faint aroma of food, wine, and as they passed the soft scents guests had donned before arriving mingling with the smell of jasmine and vanilla released by the night blooming flowers whose petals would not see the dawn's light.

Haruhi, Kyouya, and the twins were gathered some distance from the main party. They were waiting for Mori and Tamaki to join them the voices of the guests and sounds from the musicians nearly inaudible.

Kaoru took one look at Haruhi and Kyouya upon arriving and grinned broadly slapping Kyouya on the back, "It's about time you two got together."

Hikaru met Haruhi's searching eyes and smiled, "Hey don't give me that look. If it's him I am happy for you."

Haruhi smiled in return taking Hikaru at his word. Kyouya and him exchanging nods that conveyed more than words could.

Mori arrived a few minutes later with Tamaki striding happily alongside.

Tamaki stopped abruptly on spotting the others then dashed forward swinging Haruhi around in exuberant hug even grabbing a hold of Kyouya in quick embrace before being pushed away by the flustered young man.

"Have you taken leave of what sense you had?" Kyouya asked his beaming friend.

Haruhi looked puzzled studying Kyouya before turning to the still grinning blond who was practically dancing in his excitement, "Did you tell everyone already?" she asked Kyouya.

Pushing up his glasses, he shook his head negative.

"You didn't have to say anything it is obvious for anyone who has the eyes to see a lovers bond," Tamaki announced disregarding Haruhi's flaming face and Kyouya's eye roll at his words.

The twins snickered and Mori's lips twitched though that could have been a trick of the light.

"Leave it to Tono to put things in perspective," Hikaru chuckled.

"You two wicked boys would do well to follow my example before you are lost to the depths of depravity…" Tamaki's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him and he gave Kyouya an astounded look, "You can no longer be the mother. Oh, our poor children left with only their faultless father to care for them."

At his words, the entire group dissolved into laughter Tamaki joining in after a few seconds delay.

Mori was the first to recover, "Mitsukuni won't be able to get away so I'll pass any information to him."

Kyouya nodded tugging at his jacket using the gesture to return himself to a semblance of seriousness, "I expected as much. He seemed a bit high strung when we saw him earlier. Is everything ok?"

The almost smile appeared once more on Mori's normally stoic face, "Yes, he has a surprise for everyone."

They blinked in shock at Mori, the taciturn young man having preformed his equivalent of Tamaki's most flamboyant display.

"It most be some surprise," Hikaru commented.

"Yes," Mori answered returning to his usual mode of communication.

Haruhi cleared her throat, "We had better hurry before we are missed."

"How are things on your end, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"So far no one seems to suspect anything. I haven't fully explained everything to my mother but she has agreed to transfer her stocks to me when I ask," he answered running a hand through his hair the result giving his hair a mussed look that would have more than one female guest swooning.

Hikaru his hands clasped behind his head, "Kaoru and I have been keeping an ear out for any rumors and so far everything is quiet. There hasn't been a hint of anything pertaining to the new drug or Anneau Laboratories."

Haruhi gave the update on her and Kyouya's progress, "All the shadow companies have been set up. We have been purchasing small amounts of stocks from various companies including Anneau." She had a pleased smile on her face, "Actually the companies are doing rather well. They are making a minimal profit. Barring any unforeseen market shifts when all is said and done we will come out ahead."

Kyouya continued, "After we transfer the Anneau stocks to Tamaki I'll transfer all the information on the companies I set up in your names to you. At that point you can do what you wish with them."

Hikaru shrugged unconcerned but Kaoru and Mori both nodded their thanks.

Haruhi nudged Kyouya when it seemed he was going to leave things at that. He gave her an annoyed look, which she ignored.

"As you know next weekend Ootori Companies will be hosting their annual charity event." He waited for everyone's nods of acknowledgement, "It will be announced at that time that my brother Yuuichi has been named heir of Ootori Companies."

"Kyouya," Tamaki said his voice concerned.

Kyouya waved his hand dismissively, "Haruhi was the first to say dreams that last evolve. Mine has as well. I am no longer obsessed with becoming the Ootori heir. My father has provided me the opportunity to establish my own company. I will prove myself by surpassing what currently exists with what I have achieved through my own efforts."

Mori reached out clasping Kyouya's arm, "Mitsukuni will be pleased to hear this and I would be honored to assist you."

Haruhi watched the exchange reminded of her thought that Mori was a person born outside of his time.

Kyouya clasped Mori's arm in return, "Thank you."

The twins ignoring whatever survival instincts they had been born with swung their arms around his shoulders wearing their characteristic cheshire smiles,

"So this means you'll be taking over the world officially," Hikaru commented, laughing as he dodged Kyouya's swing at his head.

Kaoru mirroring his brother, "Well he is the shadow king."

Smirking Kyouya shook his head looking up to find Tamaki standing in front him, "Are you sure this is what you want?" the fair haired young man asked.

"Yes."

Tamaki grinned and stepped back making a sweeping gesture with his arm, "I can see it now. Kyouya will be the most powerful force in the business world." Pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru, "The two of you will dictate the trends of fashion and technology." Turning abruptly to face Mori, "You and Honey will dominate the market for children's entertainment." Taking one of Haruhi's hands and placing a chaste kiss on her fingers, "You our darling heart will influence the government bringing about unparalleled prosperity." Grinning now, one arm raised straight above his head a finger pointing to the stars, "And I will be the one who assists all of you in achieving these goals, and years from now when I breathe my last breath I will do so knowing that through my benevolence the world will be a brighter place."

Kaoru resting one arm on his brother's shoulder looked doubtfully at the still posing blond, "Is it possible to get a sun stroke at night?"

Haruhi rolling her eyes amused, "You should know by now that this is how he is, the harmlessly insane."

Tamaki's eyes welled up with tears and he made a great show of weeping on Mori's shoulder, "Oh, they are so cruel!"

Mori patted him on the head looking for all the world like he was comforting a distressed puppy.

Kyouya glanced at his watch, "We should return to the party we've been gone longer than anticipated."

Proving just how bi-polar he could be Tamaki jumped up all traces of upset gone, "Mori, those two fiends, and I will head back first. You and Haruhi should wait bit so no one notices that we returned around the same time."

Kyouya slipping an arm about Haruhi's waist nodded in agreement. The moment they were alone he pulled her into a kiss that left her breathless and flushed.

Smirking he placed her arm on his as they strolled unhurried toward the flickering lights of the torches and the sounds of the party.

-XXXXXXX-

They were standing with Hikaru and Kaoru each holding a glass of wine watching the show as Kaoru called their observation if the other guests.

"What do you think Honey has planned?" Haruhi asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Hikaru said his eyes following a young couple whose faces Haruhi recognized from school but names escaped her.

She caught a knowing smirk on Kyouya's face from the corner of her eye and she immediately turned upon him, "You know," she stated.

He gave a nod, "Yes, but I won't ruin his surprise by telling you."

Kaoru chuckled, "I thought you would know too."

Hikaru gave his brother a disgruntled look, "Keeping secrets from me?"

Kaoru smirked into his glass, "Consider it payback for this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Haruhi asked taking a sip of wine savoring the taste.

Giving his brother an aggravated look Kaoru answered, "Our Grandmother is visiting and she brought an obnoxious little dog."

Hikaru cut in, "It's about this big, white, fluffy, and barks at everything."

Ignoring the interruption Kaoru continued, "My darling brother put peanut butter on my toes while I was sleeping then locked that little rat in the room with me."

Haruhi was giggling and Kyouya even cracked smile at the image.

Grinning unrepentantly Hikaru added, "You should have heard him. He squealed like a little school girl."

Kaoru took a step toward his brother intending to renew their fight from that morning but stopped himself, not wanting to make a scene, "That is why I know and you don't."

Haruhi hesitated for moment considering whether she really wanted to say what she did next, "You know that doesn't seem to be much of a revenge for being assaulted by a puppy."

Kaoru gave her a surprised look, "This isn't revenge. This is me rubbing the fact that my contacts are better than his in his face."

Hikaru grinned, "Yep, when Kaoru wants to exact revenge he is much more creative. However, his claim to have better access to information than me is absurd. His contacts are more like a gossip circle of grannies."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and a devilish smile was plastered across his face. Kyouya seeing this stepped in, "Enough you two. You can play all you want on your own time. I won't allow you make a scene we have enough things to deal with without your roguery."

The twins looked at one another then turned their grins on Kyouya, "Ohhhh, Kyou-chan has been reading the dictionary again," they chimed.

Haruhi hide a giggle behind her hand. Kyouya glared at the two until they took a step backwards bumping into Mori, "Ehhh," Hikaru said looking over his shoulder then upward to Mori's face.

"Mitsukuni would like you to come with me," Mori told the four. While he delivered his summons in his usual cool tones, Haruhi thought he seemed more animated than normal.

They were not the only ones to have received the summons the other guests congregating at the base of the steps leading into ballroom that had been reserved for the party.

Mori led them to stand to right side of the steps closest to the front. Tamaki was already waiting a glass of wine in one hand. He nodded to the others but did not speak maintaining the impression of aloofness.

Honey was standing at the top of the stairs with his parents standing to one side. Kanazuki Reiko next to him with, Haruhi assumed her parents and a pair of younger sisters. She smiled softly guessing what the surprise was to be.

Kyouya entwined his fingers with Haruhi's giving her a tender smile that caused her heart to skip before facing forward.

Haninozuka Takeo stepped forward smiling broadly at his guests, "Thank you everyone for joining us this evening for a rare opportunity to enjoy this night blooming garden. I would like to use this occasion to announce the engagement of my eldest son, Haninozuka Mitsukuni to Kanazuki Reiko the eldest daughter of Kanazuki Tsukiya. Let us toast to this beneficial and happy union."

At his words, the assembled people raised their glasses briefly before taking a drink. Immediately following Takeo's words people began filing forward to congratulate the happy couple and their families.

The host club waited until the last of the guests had approached before making their way up the steps Tamaki leading the way with Mori alongside. Mori clasped Honey's hand and offered a few words to Reiko that Haruhi couldn't hear but caused the young woman to smile prettily. Tamaki his eyes damp with tears of happiness enthusiastically hugged the couple before being gently removed by Mori so the twins could offer their congratulations.

Whatever the twins said caused everyone to laugh and a tinge of pink to join Reiko's smile.

Waiting until the twins had moved away Kyouya led Haruhi up the steps. He gave the smaller man a respectful smile, "I am glad you have found happiness with such a wonderful young woman." Turning to Reiko, "I hope your days together will always be this happy."

"Thank you, Kyou-chan," Honey chirped smiling while holding Reiko's hand.

"Thank you, Ootori-kun," Reiko murmured politely.

Haruhi smiled at the couple, "I am happy for both of you. Thank you for letting us be here for this."

"Oh, Haru-chan it wouldn't have been the same with out you. After all it is because of all of you that we are together today," Honey told her his smile brilliant.

Reiko nodded her agreement, "Where my curses failed the host club succeeded. Without you and the others I would not have been able to learn to properly express my feelings."

Haruhi smiled and blushed at the compliment. Kyouya moved them along to greet Honey and Reiko's parents before returning to lighted garden paths.

As they walked, Haruhi had her hand resting on the bend of Kyouya's arm his hand resting lightly over hers. They paused frequently to linger near the fragrant flowers whose blooms were luminescent under the moon's glow between the pools of light created by the torches. Those flowers surrounding the torches were tinted by the liquid shifting of colors cast by the flames' warm light.

The night had the feel of a midsummer evening. A peace surrounding them that they were reluctant to break for fear the magic would be lost by looking to closely.

-XXXXXXX-

Late in the evening, the moon past its peak Haruhi lay curled on her side her head resting on her pillow, her fingers brushing across her lips as she recalled the feel and taste of Kyouya's parting kiss. Sleep stole her awareness filling her mind with dreams of flowers that glowed and the warm touch of Kyouya.

-XXXXXXX-

The following week past in a flurry of activity, Kyouya was expected to help with overseeing the final arrangements of the Ootori Children's Medical Research Fundraiser with his brother Akito. This did nothing to calm Kyouya's strained nerves. Haruhi while speaking with Fuyumi noted that they seemed much like oil and water.

The older woman had smiled sadly, "Our father encouraged Akito to feel threatened by Kyouya. Whenever Kyouya wasn't present he would point out what he perceived to be Akito's flaws and praise Kyouya's merits. He did it I think to push Akito in achieving even greater goals but it was at the detriment of their relationship."

On hearing Fuyumi's explanation Haruhi had clenched her jaw feeling as though she would choke on her disgust. Was there no end to what that man would put his children through in the pursuit of power and profit she had wondered?

Regardless of Akito and Kyouya's feelings toward one another when Haruhi met him a few days after Honey's party he was polite and friendly. After meeting him she realized that Akito and Kyouya shared many similar personality traits but where Kyouya had Tamaki and the rest of the host club Akito had been alone and had not been encouraged to become his own person.

Her impression of Yuuichi was that he seemed the most like Fuyumi. He laughed openly and was friendly but his eyes gave him away. While Haruhi didn't get the impression that he was a carbon copy of his father she could see the calculation and measuring look in his eyes when he greeted her. She must have passed whatever standard he had set because he had advised Kyouya to bring her to dinner with his family in the near future. When they were alone Kyouya told her Yuuichi protected his family's private life almost zealously and an open invitation into their home was rare. She thought he like Kyouya and the rest of his siblings guarded their private lives not because they were concerned with outsiders but as a survival tactic when dealing with their father.

Surprisingly Kyouya spent nearly every night preceding the party at her apartment. A couple of nights she had gone to bed after spending the evening alone to wake up and find him asleep on his futon in the living room. Ranka after assuring himself that Kyouya was remaining a gentleman accepted his continued and frequent presence.

Having both arrived at the apartment simultaneously Kyouya and Ranka had spent one evening drinking, Kyouya use his charm to convince Ranka to allow Hotta to pick him up in the evenings.

The arrangement had been awkward for her father the first few times Hotta had arrived to pick him up but the two men seemed to reach their own understanding and an unexpected friendship developed. Ranka would later tell Hotta that he had come to enjoy coming home without having to deal with any of the annoying drunks he would occasionally come across. Hotta had imparted the information to Kyouya who had nodded and told him to continue escorting Ranka home.

-XXXXXXX-

The night of the fundraiser found Haruhi standing with Kyouya, Fuyumi and her husband Ren. The two men were dressed in dark formal tuxedos, Fuyumi wearing a deep green slip style dress that brushed her ankles.

Haruhi had also chosen a simple dress for the evening. The twins' mother had designed it and they were ecstatic at the prospect of seeing her in it. The fitted bodice tapering into to slightly flared skirt that ended just above her knees. While the dress she had worn for host club farewell party had been a purple so dark to almost be black this one was an equally dark blue. The color would have seemed cold on many but on Haruhi it brought out the pink undertones of her skin. Tonight she did not have her hair styled in an elaborate fashion the natural wave of hair had been encouraged and she had tucked one side behind an ear. Kyouya thought she had a captivating blend of childlike innocence and a woman's allure.

Ren smiled down at his wife, "Enough guests have arrived that we should start circulating."

Fuyumi gave a theatrically resigned sigh, "I suppose it can't be avoided."

Kyouya gave his sister an amused look, "Haruhi and I will start on the left side of the room. I think I saw Mori and Honey going in that direction earlier."

Ren, Fuyumi's arm resting on his nodded and the two moved in the opposite direction pausing to chat with an older couple.

Kyouya looked down at Haruhi and cocked and eyebrow, "Are you ready?"

A determined look flashed across her features before being replaced by the smile she had been famous for among the host club's clients.

Kyouya gave a low chuckle, "Breathe we aren't going into battle. We should enjoy tonight. It is the last party of the season. After this we return to school."

"Are you sure you want to claim this isn't like going into battle?" Haruhi questions her voice low enough not to carry beyond the two of them.

"True but tonight will be a bit different than the pervious parties we have attended. For one most of our peers have already seen you dressed as you are tonight so we don't have to spend time shoring up our defenses in that area. Secondly, everyone here is donating money to the charity and are to busy basking in the glow of their own altruism and congratulating each others astounding philanthropy to be much of an issue."

Haruhi shook her head, "Kyouya you can be overly cynical at times."

He shrugged donning his own smile as they approached an associate of his father.

It did not take them long to locate Hikaru and Kaoru the twins having been looking for Haruhi so they could see her in the dress.

The four were standing near the main entrance their conversation periodically interrupted by guests coming forward to greet Kyouya or the twins and in one instance an elderly widow with a sharp twinkle in her eye greeted Haruhi commenting how she enjoyed their conversation at their last meeting.

After the woman had left Kyouya smiled at Haruhi, "That was an unexpectedly good sign."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Hikaru answered, "She has a lot of influence socially by her approaching you and greeting you in such a public way she is telling everyone that she has accepted you as a peer."

Kaoru nodded, "You're going to find more people will approach you now for yourself rather than solely because of your association with Kyouya."

"This also means that even after the summer season ends we will need to continue attending events so you don't lose what progress you have made," Kyouya told her absent-mindedly stroking her hand that rested on his arm with his thumb.

Haruhi shivered slightly and twitched her hand reminding Kyouya to restrain himself, "I don't know that I want to spend all my time juggling classes and social engagements."

Kyouya nodded in agreement, "It won't be as intense once classes resume. Perhaps once a month we will need to attend some type of function whether it is a party or the opening of a play will not matter as much. The next round of parties won't begin until closer to the new year."

"I wouldn't mind attending plays or events like that. They would probably be more enjoyable than some of the parties we have attended whose sole purpose seemed to be so people could preen," Haruhi murmured dryly earning quiet laughs from the twins and a smirk from Kyouya.

Movement at the door caught Kyouya's attention.

"Things just became more interesting," he said neutrally, his eyes narrowing not in anger but calculating assessment, one alpha scenting the presence of another.

Kaoru and Hikaru followed his line of sight their expressions changing to a combination of curiosity and appreciation.

"Oh, my," Haruhi whispered.

The twins remained quiet openly studying the trio who had entered the room.

Simon Edwards was the closest to the four and Haruhi realized with a shock that despite her distaste for the man he was radiating an easy welcoming air that could tempt the most timid near. His dark hair contrasting attractively with the blue of his eyes that was clearly visible from where they stood.

Next to Simon was a man whose height and build was greater than even Mori's. Dark blond hair framed a sculpted and strongly masculine face. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes but his expression as he surveyed the room was leonine. He was a person confident of his place at the top of any situation. He exuded this confidence but rather than being intimidating it seemed draw people to him as though by being near him they could share in the power he held.

The furthest from them was a girl who appeared to be near Haruhi's age but the manner in which she held herself was that of woman aware of herself and disdaining tawdry displays of sexuality. In no way did she give the impression of being an accessory to the men she stood with. In those first few seconds of observation, she earned Haruhi's respect. Whoever the girl was she held a strength all her own. She was pretty but not in the over whelming manner of models and actresses. Hers was the familiar attractiveness that could be found in the girl next door, whose smile or eyes would haunt a man for the rest of his days. Her hair hung loose and unadorned falling past her waist, a light blond color with a blush of red. Her slim petite build similar to that of Haruhi's.

When the Host Club entered a room, their presence would quickly dominate everyone's awareness. Individually they were capable of the same feat however seeing the three people who had just entered Haruhi realized they had a level of experience and charismatic power the hosts had yet to attain.

Hikaru drew in a sharp breath when the more dominate of the two men met his eyes, "You're right about things becoming more interesting, Kyouya."

The man held Hikaru's eyes for a moment longer before the three made their way across the room to greet Yoshiro. The whole exchange had lasted less than a minute but for the twins and several others it had felt much longer.

Kaoru ran a hand through his hair, "Does any one have a clue as to who they are?"

Haruhi shook her head negatively.

Kyouya's eyes searching for his sister among the crowd of people answered, "The dark haired man is Edwards Simon. I don't know who his companions are but my sister knows Edwards-san so she may be able to enlighten us."

Hikaru and Kaoru who had continued to observe the three exchanged cheshire smiles, "I think we'll go greet them," Kaoru announced. Crossing the room with his brother matching his strides before Kyouya or Haruhi could respond.

Kyouya with Haruhi at his side discreetly weaved his way through the people until they located Fuyumi and Ren speaking with Tamaki.

Ignoring the possibility of annoying Tamaki's grandmother, they approached them openly.

Giving Tamaki a nod of greeting, he addressed Ren, "What do you know about the people who arrived with Edwards Simon?" Kyouya asked pushing up his glasses the light reflecting off the lenses.

"Kyouya you're being rude," his sister scolded lightly.

Ren's gaze sought out the three Kyouya was speaking of the two men tracking them as they circulated the room, "The man is Dietrich Marius. He is the sole owner of a company that has quickly come to wield a substantial amount of influence in the financial and investments markets of North America and Western Europe. I believe he has come to Japan to establish himself here and in the rest of Asia. The girl is Lane Maddie. When I spoke to Edwards-kun the other day, he said she is Dietrich-kun's ward. However, I have also heard she acts as a secretary to him even though she is younger than you are. Beyond that there isn't anything I can tell you"

"What do you think?" Tamaki asked coming to stand in next to Kyouya.

"I'm not sure but they certainly know how to make an impression," he stated.

Fuyumi and Haruhi exchanged amused looks.

"It appears the boys have realized they may have competition when it comes to taking over the world," Fuyumi half joked.

Ren cocked an eyebrow at his wife his voice laughing, "I hope you aren't calling me a boy."

Fuyumi gave him a mischievous smile, "No one could mistake an old man like you for a child."

"I am respectable not old," he relied with mock offense.

Haruhi smiled at their banter touching Kyouya's hand to draw him from his thoughts, "Remember we are going to enjoy tonight," she whispered to him.

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders leaving his speculation for another day.

It would be years before any of them realized the events that were set in motion that evening.

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**I am so incredibly sorry that is has taken me so long to update. **

**I owe Kinthinia a huge debt of gratitude for all the help and time she has given me while I struggled to write this chapter and work out some of the details for the Story Arc.**

I am done with my end of term exams so the next chapter that will complete the Manga Arc should be up more quickly.

Some people who have reviewed are already aware of this but this story is split into two arcs. The first is what I have thought of as the Manga Arc where I addressed some of the issues from the manga the second is what I have so imaginatively titled the Story Arc.

The next chapter is not part of the storyline of either arc and is an extra chapter that I am using to introduce everyone to Marius, Maddie, and Simon.

It consists of nine scenes depicting significant or enlightening events in their relations to one another. I debated a long time on how to impart this information without forcing awkward flashbacks or scenes into the story.

We won't be meeting them again the remainder of this arc.

The rating for the Story Arc will remain T for the time being, but that may change due to the change in the feel of the story for the second arc. It will not give anything away to tell you that the Story Arc will take place four years from the ending of the Manga Arc.

Though it may be a bit premature, I sincerely hope you will continue reading this story to the end and I am extremely grateful for all the reviews, the story alerts, and additions to favorite story lists that people have done.

Thank you everyone… now please go and read the extra chapter and tell me what you think of this chapter and our three new friends.

Amv's for this chapter:

'Kanda is insatiable' by DreamWishVampire

'Undress Me [Sakujun x Shuurei]' by OujoYunie


	11. Chapter 11

**-Extra Chapter-**

**Warning: strong language, violence, and adult situations**

**Name:** Marius Allen Dietrich

**Hair:** Dark Blonde – Light Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**DOB:** 04/03/1983 **Age:** 27

**Height: **192cm (6'3")

**Blood Type:** O

*age given is current age as of chapter 10

* * *

**Name:** birth name unknown goes by Maddie Lane

**Hair:** Strawberry Blonde

**Eyes: **Green

**DOB:** unknown **Age: **17 (estimated)

**Height:** 155cm (5'1")

**Blood Type:** AB

*age given is current age as of chapter 10

* * *

**Name:** Simon Nicholas Edwards

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**DOB:** 12/19/1983 **Age:** 26

**Height:** 188cm (6'2")

Blood Type: B

*age given is current age as of chapter 10

* * *

**Scene 1: Marius claims a girl **

**Time: Spring of 1999**

Marius entered his sister's house or rather the abandoned house her and some of her drugged out friends were squatting in to find most of the still mobile occupants clustered in or outside of one of the rooms. The skinny girl he had been using lately slipped under his arm smiling stupidly at him. His nose curled at the smell of stale cigarettes and sweat that clung to her, he'd have to make her bath before he'd touch her.

"You stink," he told her pushing her away from him, "What's going on?" he asked his sister who was hovering just inside the doorway wringing her hands.

The girl gave a pout but didn't try to touch him again.

"That stupid cunt, Sherilynn fuckin' died," she told him shaking a cigarette out of a crumpled foil package.

"So?" Marius asked.

"So!" she screeched, "She fuckin' died here. What the fuck are we supposed to do with the goddamn body?"

"If you don't get rid of it it'll start stinking," he told her unconcerned.

"Right and just how the hell are we supposed to do that? You're supposed to be some fuckin' genius you figure it out," she growled at him drawing in a long breath from her cigarette.

"Shit you guys are all so fucking stupid," he told her pushing his way into the room.

The body was sprawled on a stained mattress on the floor surrounded by trash and drug paraphernalia. The vomit that pooled around her head and dried to her face giving the most obvious clue to the cause of death. Idly he wondered how much longer it would be before his sister ended up like this? The only other occupants of the room were Little Mike a scrawny man of indeterminate age who acted as an occasional pimp for the others and a small child standing over the mattress looking at the body with an empty expression not making a sound.

Curious Marius looked at Little Mike who was standing next to the door scratching at his arms, "Who's the kid?"

Shrugging, "It's hers I guess. Been with her since she moved in. Creepy kid don't talk or nothin'."

"Shit that kid is just like some damn ghost. Never saw Sherilynn talk to it or nothin'. It just hung around all the time. Tried talking to her a couple of times an' she just stood there with that same dumb-ass face. Fuckin' retarded, have ta' be Sherilynn did some hard-core shit. Guess she's probably what you call a crack baby," his sister told him over his shoulder disgust and superiority in her voice.

"Take the body and the kid and dump them off at the hospital," Marius told her.

"Can't fuckin' do that," Little Mike told him.

"Why?" Marius asked getting annoyed figuring he'd just leave them to deal with the mess.

"Cause," his sister said blowing smoke in his direction, "suppose the kid talks. Don't need no fuckin' bacon comin' around or any nosey bitches from the state."

The girl he had pushed away earlier came to stand next to him careful not to touch him but managing to appear possessive, "Could sell her. There's a lot a money for kids. You could do it can't cha' Little Mike?"

Little Mike nodded at the same moment Marius's fist connected with the girl's face sending her to floor blood pouring from a split lip.

She jumped up cursing him but wasn't dumb enough to come after him, "Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you," Marius told her emotionlessly.

He looked at his sister who was smirking at the girl who rushed past her to disappear somewhere deeper in the house, "Take the body to the ER. Act as if you don't know she's dead and then leave. Make sure she doesn't have any id or anything on her first. They won't bother trying to hard to find out who some whore who od is."

Marius looked back at the kid who had remained staring at her dead mother showing no emotion even when the disposal of her mother's body was discussed or it had been suggested that she be sold. 'Maybe she is retarded,' he thought.

"Hey, kid," he snapped surprised when the child turned to look at him with her empty eyes, "You want to stay here?"

The child stared at him for several long seconds before giving a slow shake of her head.

"Come on then," he told her holding out a hand.

Without a second look at her dead mother, the small girl walked over taking his hand passively allowing him to lead her from the house.

After leaving his sister's Marius took the kid back to his place. It wasn't much different from where his sister lived merely being less dirty and lacking obvious signs of drugs. He lived with four other guys and whichever girl they were currently sleeping with. They ignored each other for the most part and Marius couldn't say that he was particularly fond of any of them or that he trusted them. They were together because it was convenient no other reason.

Unlocking the paddle lock on the door to his room, he gave the kid a push into the room, "Stay here," he ordered her. Shutting the door behind him he left it unlocked leaving the kid alone in the room that was barren of anything other than a foam mattress covered by a couple of blankets. Marius didn't keep any personal items in the house not even his clothes regardless of the lock.

It was fully dark when he returned carrying a couple of sacks of kids' clothes he had picked up at a thrift store down the street. He didn't know if they would fit but he figured it was better than nothing.

Walking into the house, he found one of his roommates kneeling in front of the kid fingering her hair. Pissed he strode up to the two, slapping the kid hard enough to knock her down.

"I told you to stay in the room now move it," waiting until the she disappeared into the room and he heard the door click closed he grabbed his roommate about the throat slamming him against the wall, "Don't touch her ever again, don't talk to her, don't look at her. Are we clear?"

Gripping Marius's wrist with both his hands his roommate gave what could be approximated as a nod. His movements hampered by Marius's hand squeezing his throat tightly enough to threaten his air supply.

Letting him go Marius glared at his roommate's smirking face, "I didn't know ya' liked them so young. Did she cry the first time you stuck it in?"

With no change in expression, he drove his fist into the other man's gut causing him to drop to his knees coughing and clutching his stomach, "The only thing you need to know is she is mine," Marius answered over his shoulder heading to his room.

Entering the room, he found the kid not crying or cowering but standing in the center of the room facing the door her face passive.

He walked past her dropping the bags he still held at her feet and flopping down on his mattress starring at the ceiling, "There's some pajamas in one of those bags get changed."

He could hear the rustle of plastic then the quiet sounds a person makes while undressing, "From now on you do whatever I say, you understand?"

He waited a minute for her to answer when none came he looked over to see her sitting on the floor half clothed poking at the pile of clothes she had dumped onto the floor, "Did you understand me?" he asked again.

Looking up the she gave a small nod of her head then continued to poke through the clothes.

Marius watched her a few more seconds before getting up. He squatted down across from her his voice gentle, "Do you know what pajamas are?"

She shook her head negative.

Sighing he dug through the clothes until he found the nightgown he had bought with some cartoon character he didn't recognize on the front and handed them to her, "You wear these to sleep in at night, ok?"

She nodded again.

He waited until she had put the clothes on then pointed at the bed, "Go to sleep. I have school tomorrow and you are coming with me. I can't leave you here and apparently the only way I can make sure you are doing what I say is to keep you with me."

Dutifully the she lay down on the mattress rolling onto her side tucking her knees and arms close to her body, paying no heed to the blanket that lay crumpled at the foot of the bed.

Shaking his head Marius put the rest of the clothes back into the bags and draped the blanket over her.

Sitting on the floor next to the bed his back against the wall, he closed his eyes, long ago having mastered the ability to sleep nearly anywhere.

He didn't know how long he was asleep when he woke up to nearly silent sniffles coming from the direction of the bed. He looked at the girl noting how her frail looking shoulders were shaking. He stood up looking down at her, the dim light that filtered through the grime-encrusted window revealing her still huddled form, her eyes tightly closed, a fist shoved into her mouth muffling her tears.

Frowning Marius ran a hand through his hair not sure what to do, shrugging finally he lay down next to her pulling her close. He wrapped an arm around her tiny body, his other cushioning his head, "Hey listen its ok to cry but I'll keep you safe from now on. Your mine now so you don't have to worry, I promise."

He couldn't determine if his words helped but after a few minutes he heard her breathing even out in sleep. Sighing he closed his eyes his sleep undisturbed until the beep of his watch woke him just as the sun's light cleared the horizon.

**Scene 2: Marius gives her a name**

**Time: Spring of 1999**

The next morning with additional prompting from Marius he got the girl dressed and took her with him to the school. They arrived at the slightly rundown building shortly after five in the morning one of the cops assigned to the school opening the door allowing Marius to enter. The cop was familiar with Marius's arrangement with the Principal that allowed him into the building long before any of the other students arrived.

"Who's the kid?" he asked Marius when he noted the child trailing behind him.

"She's mine," Marius said by way of explanation already heading down the hallway.

"Ah," the cop responded. The kid looked maybe five, which would have made Marius only eleven when she had been born but he had seen similar situations so he was no longer shocked by the idea. He gave the little girl a friendly smile that she returned with a small twitch of her mouth.

Checking to make sure no one else was around Marius took her into the gym locker room. He paused long enough unlock one of the lockers taking out soap and a towel. From a second locker he grabbed a pair of folded jeans and a shirt. Taking the sacks of clothes from the girl, he placed the now neatly folded clothes in a small stack on top of his own.

"Do you know how to wash yourself?" he asked her, his brows creased.

The girl just looked at him blankly which he took to mean no, "Ok I'll tell you what to do this one time but from now on you will do it on your own, understand?"

She nodded.

Feeling uncomfortable Marius stood just inside the shower room, half turned so he only saw her from the corner of his eye, instructing her on how to wash herself. When she was done, he gave her the towel to wrap around herself and told her to go to back their things and get dressed. Once she was gone, he quickly stripped and washed himself. Annoyed that he had not thought to bring a second towel he yelled to her to her keep her eyes closed as he headed in her direction dressing hurriedly after reaching her. He had to show her how to brush her teeth opting to share a toothbrush until he got the money to buy her one of her own. Straddling one of benches, he sat the girl between his legs and began working the comb through the tangled mess that was her hair. The whole process took over an hour but he felt a flash of pride at the result. The girl looked much better and he thought to himself that she definitely smelled better.

Leading her from the room, he noted the halls were slowly beginning to fill as students and teachers began to trickle in.

Sitting at one of the long tables in the cafeteria, a state paid breakfast in front of each of them they ate in near silence; Marius telling her to slow down when she had started to hastily push the food into her mouth choking it down without chewing. He frowned realizing that she probably had not eaten anything the day before. He doubted that the whore who had been her mother had ever been in state to make sure the kid ate regularly. Hell, the kid could barley dress herself.

He was still frowning at her when one of his teachers sat down across from them. His frown relaxed a little when he saw the middle-aged woman across from him.

"Morning, Ms. Pratt," he said resigned to her routine of speaking with him while he ate his breakfast.

"Morning, Marius," her voice light, he knew she had been teaching for years and had developed a thick skin but unlike many of the teachers in the school, she didn't let it make her cynical. "Whose little girl is this?"

"She's mine," he told her just as he would continue tell people for years to come.

"I didn't know you had a child," she said surprised not by the existence of the girl but that Marius had never spoken of her.

"She just came to live with me yesterday," he answered taking a bite of his food.

Giving the girl a smile, "What is your name, honey?" she asked.

The girl gave her a blank look.

"What's wrong sweetie a cat got your tongue?" using the same soothing tones that one would use to calm a frightened animal.

Sighing Marius looked at the girl, "Can't you talk?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Then it's ok to answer the question," he told her wondering if she had been told not to speak.

The girl opened her mouth then closed it giving him a confused look. He frowned his thoughts moving rapidly through the information he knew about the girl. 'Shit,' he thought, 'she probably doesn't know what her name is considering how the people in the house talked about her and if her mother never talked to her…' he let the thought trail off.

"It's Maddie," he told the teacher whose smile had begun to slip, concern flickering behind her eyes, the name chosen at random.

"Shouldn't she be in her own school?" she asked Marius.

"No," he told her bluntly, "she stays with me. She is a little slow. If you want me here then from now on she's part of the package."

"Marius, you are on the road to getting an academic scholarship are you sure you are up to taking care of a child? Especially one that you say has special needs," she asked seriously.

Marius gave her a cold look, "She's mine. I will take care of her and both of us are going to get out of this fucking hellhole. You can either accept the fact that she goes where I go or I walk out of here now."

Standing she gave him a sad smile, "Its fine she can stay as long as she doesn't become a distraction. I'll see you in class."

Marius waited until the teacher was out of earshot before turning to the girl, "Did you understand all of that?"

When she started to nod he cuffed the girl gently on the back of her head, "If you can talk do so when I ask you a question."

Her voice faint, "Yes."

"Good," he told her approvingly, "don't cause me any trouble. Your name is Maddie don't forget it. Now finish eating I've got some business to take care of before my first class."

**Scene 3: Marius and Maddie meet Simon**

**Time: August 2001**

Simon looked up from the box he was unpacking when he heard the door to his room open. Giving the imposing looking young man that entered a friendly smile, he held out a hand, "You must be Marius. I'm Simon. I guess we're roommates."

The other gave him a grunt and grasped the offered hand briefly, "Yeah, I'm Marius. Look we'll only be here a few days until I can find another place to stay so keep to yourself and we'll do the same."

"We?" Simon asked bewildered wondering if somehow he had been paired with a lunatic. At that moment, a small girl poked her head from around the muscular body that had hid her from view.

"Hi," she said brightly holding out a hand, "I'm Maddie."

-XXXXXXX-

It had been two weeks since his unusual roommates had moved in. He didn't understand their relationship to one another, they looked nothing alike so he doubted they were siblings but the girl was to old to be his kid… at least he was pretty sure.

Marius was out, leaving the kid behind for once and she was sitting cross-legged on their shared bed writing in a workbook Marius had given her.

Simon was gazing out the window at the grassy commons filled with students enjoying the clear weather, he was supposed to be writing a paper but he couldn't concentrate.

He looked over at Maddie who was chewing on the end of her pencil before making a few quick marks on the page, "Hey, don't you get bored?"

She looked up; surprised that Simon was actually speaking to her usually he ignored her presence unless he was forced to acknowledge her, "With what?"

He gave her an incredulous look, "Sitting around this room all the time, following him around like some trained monkey."

She gave him a disgusted look and Simon was forcibly reminded that this girl may look like a child but she behaved more like an adult. He had never seen her act like kid not that he had much experience with children, but shouldn't she be playing with dolls or something.

"I'm not a monkey and I'm not bored. It's safer this way and I want to help him so I have to learn everything as quickly as I can," for once sounding a little like the child she was.

Simon frowned digesting her words, "What do you mean safer?"

She just looked at him.

Sighing heavily he decided to ask her the questions that had been bothering him since he had met the two, "So is he your brother or something?"

Maddie cocked her head to the side, "Or something."

"What does that mean?" he asked her irritated that a child was giving him the run around.

"He takes care of me. I'm his," she said as though that answered everything instead of inviting a dozen more questions each connected to images that made Simon feel ill.

"Why do you guys share the same bed?" he asked quietly not sure what he was going to do but knowing he needed the answer.

She gave him another odd look, "We always have. We never stayed any place with more than one bed besides there are only two beds in here. I'm not going to share with you and both of you are to big to share a bed."

Simon gaped at her for second, 'Was that it?' he wondered.

"Does he, has he ever touched you?" Simon asked finally addressing his real concern.

"You mean does he have sex with me?" she asked him bluntly.

Did she even understand what sex was he thought, "Yeah has he ever done anything like that to you?"

She smiled clearly amused by Simon's discomfort, "No."

He ran a hand through his dark hair that hung loose down his back, well into the fire then, "Listen if anything ever happens that you don't like tell me alright?"

"Why?" she asked clearly not understanding.

"God, can you act like a kid for once. Just do it, ok," he told her embarrassed.

-XXXXXXX-

A few days later Simon and Marius were standing on the balcony of an apartment the space filled with students in various stages of drunkenness, "The kid told me what you asked her about and that you told her to come to you if she had a problem."

Simon looked at the larger man from the corner of his eye waiting for him to continue. The two of them were already developing a reputation on campus their strikingly good looks drawing the girls to them with no effort on their part. Simon had partaken of their offerings on several occasions and he knew Marius had too, including those offered by some of the same sex. He wasn't bothered that his roommate was playing both teams and he found himself getting along with the man whose sheer force of presence drew others to him.

"I'll trust you with her but if you ever do anything to her I'll kill you," Marius's words even.

Simon accepted them as not a threat but a stated fact. He wasn't intimidated he came from a world vastly different from the one that Marius and Maddie had but he understood about protecting what was yours. Most of their peers would be surprised to learn just how well Simon understood Marius's thought process and that behind Simon's easy smile was a person who came from a different but equally ruthless world.

"No worries I don't like cookie dough," he told Marius who had remained silent waiting for Simon's reply.

Marius grunted his acceptance.

"Why isn't she in school?"

"She can't go with out some kind of identification. She doesn't exist on paper," Marius explained.

"How?" Simon asked, "What about family?"

Marius shrugged lighting a cigarette, "Her mom was a whore who od. She didn't talk much for a long time. When I picked her up, she didn't have anything but the clothes she was wearing. I mean nothing else she didn't even have a proper name. She doesn't exist as far as anyone else is concerned. I won't let her get taken away and placed in some state run shit-hole so thanks for keeping all this quiet. I didn't think it would be so hard to find a place to stay off campus."

**Scene 4: Simon and Maddie**

**Time: November 2001**

A week after Simon and Marius's conversation Marius had found a small efficiency for him and Maddie. Despite no longer sharing, the same space Simon continued to see the two on a daily basis. Simon and Marius having quickly dominated the social standings for the freshmen class had turned their sights on the rest of the school. While some took this sort of social preening and pecking seriously neither of them did, it was an ends to a means and something to pass the time. They complimented one another Simon's easy smile and flirtatious behavior contrasting Marius' bad boy and reserved attitude.

The weather had turned cold and the skies gray but the first snow had not fallen everything had a sullen feel to it.

Maddie was huddled in her coat walking along side Simon in the old town shopping district not far from campus. The streets were lined for a few blocks in either direction with small locally owned shops interspaced with college bars and the eclectic type shops that only ever seemed to thrive near a college.

"Where are we going?" she asked her breath fogging the air in front of her.

Grinning Simon tussled her hair, earning him a glare, "We're going to get a birthday cake."

"Is this because I said I've never had a birthday cake?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yep, everyone should have a birthday cake at least once," Simon answered his eyes wandering to follow a cute girl he recognized from somewhere… maybe he had already slept with her he thought idly.

Following Simon's gaze Maddie rolled eyes, "I don't even like cake that much and besides I don't know when my birthday is."

Simon looked down at the small girl her face maintaining her ever present serious expression, "All the better we don't have to wait for your birthday we can eat it anytime we want."

Maddie stopped walking looking down at the ground her hands clenched at her sides, "I don't want it."

Simon squatted down in front of her one hand resting on his knees the other tilting her face up, "What's wrong, Sweetling?" he asked using the nickname he had given her.

Her face red she refused to meet his eyes, "I don't want cake if Marius isn't there."

Simon repressed a laugh and grabbed her into a tight hug, "That's the best thing I've heard come out of your mouth yet. You actually sounded like a kid."

Instead of letting her go, he swung her around to carry piggyback. This was something she only allowed Marius and him to do; anyone else who attempted it earned a swift kick from the girl.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Simon why do care so much that I do things like a kid?"

He shrugged, "You are a kid."

"Marius didn't get to do any of these things and you don't try to make him do them," she pointed out.

"Marius is an adult it's to late for him to do this stuff for himself. You are still a kid and you should be able to act like one occasionally. I know you think this is me being stupid but this time all of this was Marius's idea," Simon told the little girl reminded once more how small she was, his bag for class was heavier.

"Where is Marius?" She asked.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a birthday with out at least one present," he told her smiling again.

Maddie didn't say anything but Simon took the brief tightening of her arms around his neck to mean she was happy.

**Time: March 2002**

"Hey, Simon can I ask you a question?" Maddie queried from the empty bed in his dorm room, technically Marius was still his roommate.

"You just did," he answered typing on his computer.

"Now who's the kid," she snorted.

"Are you going to ask or not?" he said looking over at her.

"Marius has sex with girls and so do you but he also has sex with guys so why don't you?" she questioned innocently.

Simon felt his face heat up and he gaped at her, "Are you asking why I don't sleep with guys? Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Of course I do. I've seen people do it lots of times before I was with Marius. I just want to know why you only have sex with girls?" she told him curiosity evident in her voice.

"Ummm, look I don't know if you should be asking me about this stuff," he said hoping to evade answering any questions like this from her.

"Why not it has to do with you?" she pressed.

"Ok, fine. I don't like guys that way. I only like girls so that's why," he told her hoping that would be enough to satisfy her.

He audibly groaned when she started to speak, "So why do you only like girls?"

"Most men only like girls and most women only like guys. There are some men who only like other men and women who only like other women. Then there are people like Marius who like both. Got it?" he explained sweating a little.

Maddie blinked innocently at him a few times then started laughing the child like sounds at odds with joke she had played on him.

**Scene 5: Marius and Simon team up**

**Time: December 2003**

Marius looked at his friend who was throwing punches at the bag with a fervor usually reserved for prizefighters, "What's going?"

Simon stripped his gloves from his hands and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag, "My moron for an old man has run our company into the ground. It's either sell or file for bankruptcy. The asshole kept it hidden from me so now there isn't anything I can do about it. I knew he couldn't handle things but I didn't think he'd fuck up so badly in a couple of years. My great-grandfather started the business and before I get a chance to do anything he throws it away. I can't believe my grandfather left the company to him. God, I hope we aren't really related because if I ever have a kid as worthless as him I'll do society a favor and drown it."

"You want the company?" Marius asked. Simon came off as a frivolous rich boy but Marius knew he had a more serious side he kept hidden until it suited him.

"Yeah," he answered slumping against the wall.

"Then I have a proposal," Marius told him watching Simon's head perk up in interest.

**Scene 6: Why Asia**

**Time: Fall 2005**

Simon and Marius were standing in the living room of Marius's condo waiting for Maddie to finish getting ready, each holding a tumbler of scotch.

"You are seriously going to bring her to this party?" Simon asked though the question was more rhetorical.

"She's twelve and I believe you said you started going to business parties with your grandfather at the same age. It's not like I'm taking her to one of our college parties," he answered.

Simon took a drink the ice clinking against the side of the glass, "I feel like a dad whose little girl is going to her first dance. I keep thinking that she is the same little kid you showed up with that day."

Marius nodded absently, "How'd the meeting go with Hicks?"

"Better than expected he's still posturing but he'll sign the deal tomorrow. It's not like he has much choice," Simon said amused that Marius kept looking to the door behind which Maddie was changing.

"Hey, kid get out here already," Marius yelled sounding exasperated.

Maddie came out of the room carrying her shoes in one hand, her reddish blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, her dress a standard black cocktail dress simple and unadorned. Simon frowned the dress wasn't revealing but it wasn't something a kid would wear either, "Still not acting your age," he grumbled.

Marius looked Maddie over and shrugged, "She picked it out so let it go Simon. She isn't really a kid. Adults surround her all the time, she has tutors who come here at night and during the day she works for me in the office. What part of her life is like some snot nosed brat's?"

"You just made my point for me," Simon answered finishing his drink.

"Enough this party is to important for the two of you to be poking at each other all night. In addition to Hicks and his wife, I heard from John Owens's secretary that he is going to be there," Maddie told the two as she slipped her shoes on, "Marius you wanted a chance to talk to him didn't you?"

"He could be a good stepping stone to expand our businesses in Western Europe, but I am more interested in finding a way into the Asian Financial markets. With things opening up with China there will be a lot of opportunities that aren't as abundant in the current markets," Marius said heading to the door.

**Scene 7: Marius pisses Simon off**

**Time: Summer 2007**

Marius's crossed the room with only a couple of steps grabbing the drunk businessman who had pinned Maddie to the floor by the scruff of his neck, throwing him across the room, not satisfied he lifted him by his throat landing a couple of punches to the man's face and few more to his kidneys. If Maddie hadn't put her hand on his arm he wasn't sure if he would have stopped hitting him.

Letting the man drop to the floor Marius turned to the security guards who had followed him and stood by while he beat someone senseless. They had seen the girl on the floor scratching and crying as the drunk pawed at her, "Get him out of here. I don't care what you do with him but I want his name and information on my desk tomorrow," Marius looked at the semi-conscious man with disgust.

With out a word to Maddie he took her hand and led her to the waiting limo instructing the driver to take them home. He didn't look at her during the drive and she sat huddled in the seat her face hidden in her arms.

The car had barley reached a stop when he opened the door pulling her behind him and into the lobby of their apartment building. He held her hand the entire ride up to their floor his grip on her hand more painful than comforting.

Yanking her into the apartment, she stumbled past him to stand in the center of the living room not meeting his eyes. Marius stood staring at the girl he had taken in eight years ago. Not a girl he corrected himself. She was rapidly losing the last visages of a child's appearance and in all other respects as he had told Simon repeatedly she never was a kid.

The memory of the gut wrenching fear he had felt when he heard her muffled cries through the door left him shaking. The sight of that man on top of her had come close to pushing him into a blind fury, remembering it made his hands ache to beat him to death.

Taking a deep breath Marius walked over to her forcing her chin up until she meet his eyes, "Maddie, I'm sorry," he told her his voice choked with all the emotions he couldn't express.

Her eyes widened. Marius had named her and introduced her as Maddie but never once had he addressed her by the name. He had always called her kid or some derivative of it.

She felt tears fill her eyes for only the second time she could remember in her life, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I know I shouldn't have gone in there with him. We were talking and I told him about liking to read and he offered to show me the library. I know it was stupid. I'm sorry," she cried her whole body shaking.

Marius leaned forward pressing his lips to hers.

-XXXXXXX-

It was early morning when Simon rushed into the apartment having been informed of the previous night's incident when he arrived at the office.

He wasn't sure what he expected to find when he got there but the scene in front him had not crossed his mind.

Using his key, he had let himself into the still dark apartment. He headed to Marius's room intending to find out exactly what had happened and if Maddie was ok. He knew even though she had her own room Maddie still frequently slept with Marius, she had nightmares that only became worse when she was alone. So he wasn't surprised to see her familiar face resting on one of the pillows her long hair mussed from sleep what did shock him was her obvious state of undress.

Marius woke as soon as Simon opened the door and disentangled himself from the sheets, belting his robe loosely to cover his own nakedness, "Let's go in the other room. I don't want to wake her up."

Simon turned on his heel waiting long enough for him to close the door and cross the room before punching him in the face causing Marius to fall backward a few feet but not quite knocking off his feet, "What the fuck? She's still a kid." Simon growled between gritted teeth.

Marius held up a placating hand not surprised by his friend's reaction, "I didn't trick or force her. Nothing happened that she didn't agree to."

"That's supposed to make it ok. She'd do anything you asked her and you know it," Simon yelled his fists tightly clenched.

"What are you going to do?" Marius asked more curious than concerned.

Simon's shoulders sagged and he looked defeated, "I knew this would happen but I had hoped you'd have the restraint to wait a few more years. Damn it I wanted to give her a chance to be a kid before it was too late."

"You know you're the only one who thought of her as a kid?"

Simon nodded heading over to the bar and pouring himself a drink, "Just because you treated her like a miniature adult and she didn't think like a kid doesn't mean she's not one."

Marius studied his friend a moment before pouring a drink as well, "Yes it does."

"Its thinking like that that sends guys to jail you know," Simon said draining his glass and pouring a second.

"Is that what is going to happen here?" Marius asked.

"I don't know," Simon told him turning at the sound of the bedroom door opening.

Maddie walked into the room her robe securely tied flicking on the light as she passed the switch, "Marius can I talk to Simon alone?" she asked.

Marius nodded giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead, "I'll go take a shower."

Alone, Simon looked at the girl, "Maddie…" he started only to stop when she held up her hand.

"Simon I know you think I don't have a mind of my own," she placed a hand on his mouth when he started to speak, "Just listen. You're like my big brother but sometimes you can be so stubbornly blind. I've wanted this for a long time and you know it."

Simon nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the kid you wanted me to be not because I regret anything but because I don't like seeing you hurt," she told him with a small sad smile.

Simon studied the child-woman in front of him, reaching out and hugging her close to him, "Oh, my little Sweetling. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to look back in a few years and regret anything."

"Well I can't promise that," she said with an impish smile, "but I don't have any now."

Simon hugged her a little tighter the feeling that he had somehow failed her causing his eyes to sting, "If you ever need anything you know I am here for you."

He felt her nod against his chest then she pushed away rising up on her tiptoes to bestow a kiss on his cheek, "I know Simon. Thank you for caring. I'm going to go clean up. Since you're here why don't we go out for breakfast before we go to work?"

Simon gave her small smile and watched her leave the room her steps light.

**Scene 8: Simon goes to Japan**

**Time: July 2008**

Her eyes sparkling with tears Maddie gave Simon tight hug, "Things are going to be lonely with out you," nodding to Marius who stood off to the side looking unusually gruff, "He's going to miss you as well."

"Hey, now none of that," he told her brushing her eyes with the pad of his thumb, "I'm going to set things up and in a few years the two of you will come over. You better know the language like the back of your hand by then."

Maddie snorted in disbelief, "I already speak it better than you. I've been studying it as long as the two of you and you know they say the younger you are the easier it is to learn another language. I have the advantage over a couple of old men like you two."

Marius gave her a fake growl, "Who are you calling old?"

Simon clasped Marius's hand briefly and headed up the steps of the company plane.

**Scene 9: Japan**

**Time: July 26, 2010**

Marius and Maddie disembarked the plane greeted by Simon's smiling face.


End file.
